La persona que nunca seré
by cheesefair
Summary: ¡CAPITULO FINAL! ESpero que les haya agradado esta historia
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1 El amigo secreto  
  
El viernes, cuando faltaba media hora para terminar las clases, el Sr. Simmons llamo la atención a su grupo. "Niños les tengo una noticia especial, como sabrán, el próximo viernes es día de San Valentín, se que algunos de ustedes tendrán planes, pero les aseguro que esta actividad los dejará asombrados." "¿Y cual es esa actividad Sr. Simmons?", pregunto Stinky. Gerald le comento a Arnold: "De seguro querrá que hagamos una composición sobre lo que es el amor." "Tal vez, pero silencio, no me dejas oír". "La actividad que vamos a hacer se denomina 'el amigo secreto'". Toda la clase respondió "¿Qué?" "Así es chicos, no se alarmen, esta actividad es muy sencilla, aquí tengo dos botes, en cada uno están los nombres de todos ustedes, por un lado las niñas y por el otro los niños, ya los conté y hay igual numero de niños y niñas, ¡nadie corre el riesgo de quedar sin pareja!". "¿Vamos a hacer parejas?, ¡eso es horrible!, ¡yo no seré pareja de ninguna niña!" dijo Harold, despertando los comentarios en todo el salón. "¿Te imaginas Arnold que tu fueras pareja de Helga?" le comento Stinky de manera burlona, "Cállate Stinky, ¿qué tal si es tu pareja?" le respondió Gerald. "No se peleen chicos, la forma de realizar esta actividad es la siguiente" comento el Sr. Simmons, "primero todos los niños van a salir del salón para que se queden las niñas y estas escojan un nombre del bote de los niños, ese niño recibirá de parte de ella un pequeño detalle, como un chocolate o un caramelo o cualquier otro presente, lo mismo harán los niños con ellas, el objetivo del 'amigo secreto' es que a la persona que a ustedes le regalarán, no los descubran, sino hasta el día de San Valentín" Todos aprobaron la idea, salieron los chicos del salón y las niñas empezaron a sacar los nombres del bote.  
  
"¡Ojalá me toque Arnold! ¡Mi amado cabeza de balón!, he esperado con ansía el día de San Valentín para confesarle mi amor, además esto me cae como anillo al dedo, ya que si me toca ser su amigo secreto, le daré pistas para que sepa que atrás de esa mascara de niña ruda y mandona se esconde mi alma de niña linda y dulce, ¡oh mi amor!" "¡Avanza Helga!" le dijo Rhonda empujándola "¿Qué te pasa princesa?" tomándola Helga por la blusa. "No te enojes, solo es que estabas soñando despierta" "está bien" le respondió. Phoebe tomó un papel y lo leyó "¡Cielos!, no me esperaba sacar este nombre" Helga alcanzó a escucharla y le preguntó "¡Eh! Pheebs, ¿Quién te tocó?" "¡Nada menos que Gerald!" "¿Y te asombras por el cabeza de espaghetti?, no inventes, pensé que te había tocado Curly o Brainy, eso sí sería extraño" "¿Y tu no has tomado tu papel aún Helga?" "En este instante lo voy a hacer" Helga metió su mano al bote y saco un papel, lo leyó y quedó en estado de shock. "¿Qué te pasa Helga?" preguntó Phoebe "No, nada" respondió Helga de manera nerviosa, arrugó el papel y lo guardó, Phoebe se quedo observando, y con la mirada siguió a Helga que salió del salón.  
  
Afuera del salón, los chicos estaban comentando lo que harían cuando escogieran a su amiga secreta. "¡Vamos Arnold! ¿Quién te gustaría de pareja?" preguntó Gerald "¡No lo sé! todas las chicas son agradables excepto Helga, no se, es muy agresiva, pero tal vez me agrade que me toque de pareja." "¿Quieres decir que te gustaría tener como amiga secreta a Helga? ¡estás loco viejo!". En ese momento Helga salió del salón y escucho sin querer los comentarios entre Arnold y Gerald, ellos no la vieron, rápidamente se escondió detrás de los casilleros. "¡Oh Arnold! Si tu supieras que YO SOY tu amiga secreta, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, nunca creí tener tanta suerte de escoger tu nombre, ¡mi amado entre todos los amados!" en eso escuchó la ronca respiración de Brainy a su espalda, le dió un golpe con el puño y éste terminó en el suelo. Arnold le respondió a Gerald "¡No Gerald!, solo es que, no se, pero lo que desearía es que Lila fuera mi amiga secreta"  
  
"¡Vamos Arnold! primero tendrías que tener mucha suerte para sacar su nombre y segundo y más importante es que tu no le gustas, solo le agradas."  
  
"Lo se, pero si me tocara ella, le daría pistas para que se diera cuenta que soy yo y el día de San Valentín cuando se descubra el amigo secreto la invitare a salir" "Tu si que sueñas alto viejo!".  
  
Helga que había escuchado todo esto le dio un ataque de celos "¡tonto cabeza de balón! que tiene Lila que no tenga yo, solo porque viste y combina bien su ropa, es agradable, bonita y se expresa de lo mejor, ¡la señorita perfección!, los odio, pero ¡un momento!, yo soy la amiga secreta de Arnold, eso es algo a mi favor, y por otro lado podría desaparecer el papel de Lila de ese bote, tendré que entrar al salón y sin que nadie se de cuenta lo tomare y sacaré el papel de esa mosca muerta." Entonces se introdujo al salón pero no se dio cuenta que los chicos ahora estaban escogiendo los nombres. Harold se burlo "¡Hey! ¡miren a Helga! ¡les dije que no era una niña y se ha metido con nosotros!" "¡Cállate barrigón o Betsy te golpeará!" "Vamos niños tranquilos ¿qué ocurre Helga?" pregunto el Sr. Simmons Helga pensó rápido y le pregunto "¿Cuándo vamos a iniciar lo del amigo secreto Sr. Simmons?, "¡Calma Helga!, ¡no te vi tan motivada como hasta ahora!" Al escuchar estas palabras los chicos empezaron a reír, lo cual hizo enojar a Helga y solo exclamo "¡solo esto me faltaba!, ¡estar rodeada de zopencos!" "¡Tranquila Helga!" le dijo Arnold "¡Mejor me voy, hazte a un lado cabeza de balón!" Salió rápidamente y le alcanzo a decir el Sr. Simmons "¡Helga!, dile a todas las niñas que pasen al salón".  
  
Ya con todos los chicos adentro, el Sr. Simmons termino de explicar la actividad, "Muy bien chicos, esto es lo que van a hacer, el lunes empezará el 'amigo secreto' y cada quien traerá una bolsa de papel, donde pondrán su nombre y lo colocarán enfrente de su banca, a manera de buzón, a la hora de la entrada, o del almuerzo, sin que se de cuenta la persona que les tocó, le colocarán el pequeño detalle o regalo, y un día antes del día de San Valentín, les diré cómo termina esta actividad" En ese momento sonó la campana y todos los chicos salieron rápido.  
  
En la puerta de la escuela estaban reunidos Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky y Harold, quien estaba muy enojado. "¡Demonios!, ¿saben quien me tocó de amiga secreta? ¡nada menos que Helga!"  
  
"Ahora sí que tendrás un problema para regalarle a Helga ¿Eh Harold?" le contesto Stinky "¿Si eh?, ¿qué le regalarás, unos guantes de box o unas flores?" le dijo de manera burlona Sid, "¿Por qué son así con Helga?" pregunto Arnold "Ella tiene la culpa de que seamos así con ella Arnold, además, a ti también te molesta ¿no?" le respondió Gerald "Es día de San Valentín y también merece siquiera un pequeño regalo" "¡Olvídalo Arnold! ¡Aunque sea mi pareja no le regalaré nada y eso es todo!" grito Harold y se fue enojado. "No creo que lo haga" pensó Arnold y luego pregunto a todos "¿a quién de las chicas les toco? "Me tocó Sheena" dijo Stinky "y a mí a Rhonda" dijo Sid, "vaya, vaya, vaya, si que tienen suerte ¿eh? A mi te toco Phoebe" comento Gerald y luego pregunto a Arnold "¿y a ti quién te toco, viejo?" "¡no lo van a creer! ¡Me toco Lila!" Todos los chicos comentaron "eso si es suerte" "claro que si" "¡muy bien viejo!". "Será mejor ya irnos a casa" dijo Arnold, "si, tienes razón, además hay que pensar que darles a las chicas el lunes, y tenemos todo el fin de semana para hacerlo" dijo Sid "un momento, ¿por qué no nos vemos mañana y vamos a buscar algo para ellas" dijo Stinky "muy bien" contestó Gerald "A las 11 de la mañana nos vemos en el parque" "entonces ahí nos veremos" dijo Arnold y cada quien tomó su camino.  
  
Arnold y Gerald iban juntos, Arnold le dijo "me preocupa un poco lo que dijo Harold que podría hacer" "¡vamos Arnold! ¿por qué te preocupas por Helga?" "¡no lo sé! está mal que le hagan esto a ella" "mira, tu ya tienes a tu chica, tal como querías y no te preocupes por otra que ni siquiera te respeta" "tienes razón Gerald, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 11" "muy bien Arnold, ¡nos vemos!".  
  
Mientras tanto, Helga, Phoebe, Lila y Rhonda caminaban juntas hacia sus casas y comentaban la actividad de hoy. Lila dijo "no es maravilloso que tengamos una actividad así, digo, como está tan cerca el día de San Valentín" le respondió Helga "¡Vamos Lila! Solo lo dices porque te toco como amigo secreto a alguien especial" "La verdad no Helga, pero me hubiera gustado que me tocara Arnold" "¿Y por qué exactamente él? si le has expresado que te agrada pero que no te gusta" "Desde la ultima vez que salimos, que fue en la feria del queso, me di cuenta de lo agradable y galante que es, además, aunque ya salimos juntos, esta ultima vez fue la mejor y por supuesto, ahora lo conozco más y me agrada mas" Helga comenzó a pensar rápidamente "No creas que va a ser tan fácil Lila, por que yo te voy a impedir que me quites a mi amado cabeza de balón, además, cuento con la ventaja de que yo soy su amiga secreta y de esta manera destruiré tu imagen" "¡Helga, Helga! ¡que no oyes!" le dijo Rhonda "¿Eh? perdón, me distraje un momento" "pero bastante" dijo Phoebe "¿Qué es lo que quieren preguntarme?" dijo Helga "queremos saber quien te toco como amigo secreto" "¡pero si no me has dicho quien te toco a ti princesa!" "esta bien, me toco Eugene" "no esta mal, pero tampoco Lila ha dicho quien le toco" "Bueno, es un poco extraño pero me agradó que el fuera mi amigo secreto, es Stinky" "Helga, ya no le des mas vueltas y dinos quien te toco" Todas las demás chicas expresaron lo mismo "¡esta bien! les diré que no es la gran cosa pero es mejor que nada, es nada menos que Gerald" Phoebe le dijo con voz baja a Helga "Pero tu sabes que el me toco a mi" "ya lo se Phoebe, por eso tu dirás que te toco Arnold" "¡pero...!" Helga les dijo a las demás chicas "¡ah! y a Phoebe le toco ser la amiga secreta de Arnold" Rhonda le pregunto a Phoebe "¿serás la amiga secreta de Arnold?" Helga le dio un codazo a Phoebe "¡ouch!, ¡sí, me tocó Arnold" Entonces Lila le propuso algo "oye Phoebe, ¿te gustaría cambiar tu amigo secreto?" La pregunta dejo helada a Helga y de inmediato le pregunto "¿qué te propones Lila? ¿No estas conforme con Stinky?" "Solo fue una sugerencia Helga, además, no creo que Phoebe acepte ¿verdad?"  
  
Phoebe miró primero a Lila y después a Helga, ella la miró severamente y le respondió "No lo aceptaría porque me agrada tener como mi amigo secreto a Arnold" "¿ves Helga?, te dije que no aceptaría" Entonces Lila contraatacó con otra pregunta "¿Tú no le cambiarias a Gerald por Arnold? Phoebe se sonrojó pero mantuvo la compostura, pero Helga no y contestó agresivamente "¿qué te ocurre Lila? Tu sabes que odio a ese cabeza de balón y no lo cambiaria, prefiero mejor otro chico como Brainy o Harold" "bueno Helga, como la otra vez me dijiste..." "¡cállate Lila!" Rhonda, que hasta ese momento no había intervenido les dijo "esperen chicas, porque pelean tanto por los chicos ¿qué, acaso les gustan, o que?" "Bueno, yo solo pensé que sería agradable ser la amiga secreta de Arnold, la que se enojó y quiso pelear fue Helga" respondió Lila Helga estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando la detuvo Phoebe y les dijo a las otras chicas "oigan, ya es muy tarde y es mejor irnos a nuestras casas" "si es mejor, entonces piensen que les van a dar a sus amigos secretos y nos vemos el lunes" dijo Rhonda.  
  
Cada quien tomó su rumbo, Helga, que estaba hecha una furia, iba con Phoebe y le reclamaba "me hubieras dejado golpear a esa Lila" "pero Helga, te imaginas si la golpeas, no solo te meterías en problemas, además, estaba Rhonda y acuérdate que solo Lila y yo sabemos tu secreto" "¡un momento Phoebe! ¿tú como sabes que ella conoce mi secreto?" "se vio demasiado obvio el día en que se realizó la obra escolar, acuérdate que fue cuando Arnold y ella rompieron y tu obtuviste el papel de Julieta de manera muy fácil" "si, es verdad, Phoebe, te diré esto, el día en que se realizó la obra escolar, para que Lila me diera el papel le confesé mi secreto, ahora que esta pasando esto, me arrepiento de haberle dicho que quiero y amo a Arnold" Helga puso una cara muy triste y casi a punto de llorar, Phoebe puso su mano en el hombro de ella y le dijo "Seguiremos con esto Helga, tu serás la amiga secreta de Arnold, pero las demás chicas sabrán que yo lo seré y así tu secreto no se conocerá, solo hay que tener cuidado con Lila" "Phoebe, eres una buena amiga y te quiero". "gracias Helga, ¡mira! ya llegamos a mi casa, ¿no quieres pasar?" "gracias Pheebs, pero ya es tarde y el Gran Bob ya debe estar preocupado" "si, tienes razón, entonces hasta mañana Helga" "Hasta mañana".  
  
La tarde estaba soleada y con clima agradable, presagiando el arribo de la primavera, pero Helga no lo disfrutaba, caminaba con expresión triste y reflexionaba "¡Cielos! Si Phoebe no me detiene de seguro hubiera golpeado a la señorita perfección y con Rhonda ahí, se defendería y le diría mi mas profundo secreto, ¡oh Arnold! ¡Cuantas cosas tengo que pasar para que nadie sepa cuanto te quiero! por lo pronto olvidaré este incidente y me concentrare en lo que le voy a dar el lunes a mi amado cabeza de balón" El pensar de esa manera hizo que regresaran los ánimos a Helga y caminó con mayor energía, pero al doblar la esquina chocó con Arnold y exclamó "¡Arnold! es decir ¡fíjate por donde vas zopenco!" "perdóname Helga, pero no te vi" "esta bien cabeza de balón, nos vemos".  
  
Cada quien tomó su camino, Helga iba feliz, sacó su relicario y observó la foto de Arnold "¡Mi amor, esto era lo único que me faltaba para sacar mi tristeza y enojo que me provocó esa Lila, te prometo que el lunes te daré una gran sorpresa, te amo mucho" guardó su relicario y siguió caminando hacia su casa. 


	2. capitulo 2 mi angel de cabellos dorados

Capitulo 2 "Mi ángel de cabellos dorados"?  
  
  
  
  
  
Durante el fin de semana los chicos estuvieron muy ocupados buscando en las tiendas del centro algo interesante para las chicas, pero nada comprometedor, Arnold y Gerald se separaron de los demás chicos y siguieron buscando en la florería de la Señora Vitello, "oye Arnold, ¿qué tal si le regalo a Phoebe un ramo de rosas?"  
  
"no se Gerald, apenas vamos a comenzar esto del 'amigo secreto' y creo que lo mejor será dar algo mas impersonal"  
  
"esta bien Arnold, entonces ¿qué hacemos aquí?"  
  
"quiero comprarle a Lila una flor que le pondré en su banca junto a una tarjeta"  
  
"¡que te pasa viejo! me regañas por darle un ramo de rosas a Phoebe y tu vas a darle una flor a Lila"  
  
"Esto es algo bonito e impersonal, ya que es discreta y no un voluminoso ramo de rosas Gerald" "¡esta bien! seguiré tu ejemplo"  
  
Ambos compraron claveles y se dirigieron a sus casas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Al llegar Arnold a casa le preguntó su abuelo "¿y esa flor pequeño para quien...? ¡oh, ya veo! con que ya tienes chica ¿eh?"  
  
"nada de eso abuelo, sucede que en la escuela tenemos una actividad llamada 'el amigo secreto' y escogimos una chica a la que le daremos pequeños detalles para que el día de San Valentín nos demos a conocer y nos demos regalos mutuamente"  
  
"¡que cosas hacen los chicos en estos días, en mis tiempos no teníamos que hacer sorteos y si te gustaba una chica, la invitabas a salir y era mucho mejor si era día de San Valentín, ¿de quien fue la idea?"  
  
"del Señor Simmons"  
  
"¿es una tarea?"  
  
"si abuelo"  
  
"entonces esta bien, nos vemos pequeño, voy a mi oficina"  
  
Arnold solo movió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina por un florero con agua para colocar su clavel, terminando de hacer esto, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a escribir un poema para Lila en la tarjeta que compró; después de un rato, aventó el lápiz "¡cielos! no se me ocurre nada, ¿qué horas serán?" observó el reloj de pared y vio que había pasado una hora "mejor voy a salir y buscaré a Gerald, espero que el me ayude en mi poema".  
  
Lila, por su parte, pensaba porque Helga se enojó cuando le propuso a Phoebe que intercambiaran a los chicos, entonces recordó cuando se efectuó la obra escolar, ella estaba enojada y triste, fue cuando se realizó aquella obra y el Señor Simmons la llamó junto con otras chicas a audicionar para el papel de Julieta, era extraño que todas las chicas seleccionadas desertaran hasta que llegó Helga a pedirle el papel, pensó por un momento que podía reconciliarse con Arnold, pero la manera como la trato él y la forma en que le pidió el papel Helga, hizo que ella le cediera el papel. Entonces supo porque Helga reaccionó de esa manera, ella le confesó su amor por Arnold y era la amiga secreta de él y no Phoebe, empezó a idear un plan para quitarle a Arnold.  
  
Helga estaba en su cuarto rompiéndose la cabeza "¡demonios! no se me ocurre nada, 14 volúmenes de poemas hacia Arnold y ninguno me inspira, ¡ya sé! iré a caminar al parque para despejarme y obtener inspiración". Cuando Helga llegó al parque, observó a una persona que estaba sentada en una banca leyendo y se le hizo conocida, se acercó para observarla mejor, "¡pero si es usted Dra. Bliss!" "¡Hola Helga!, desde que terminaste la terapia no te volví a ver" "he estado muy ocupada Dra. Ya sabe, los exámenes, las tareas, mi papá, el día de San Valentín..." "a propósito, ¿como va tu relación con Arnold?" "Igual que cuando me conoció usted, solo que ya no le aviento bolitas de papel, ni comida, todas esas cosas malas que hacia se terminaron, aunque no puedo dejar de decirle cabeza de balón" "por lo menos de algo ha servido la terapia Helga, ¿te invitará a salir el día de San Valentín?" "de eso precisamente le iba a platicar Dra., en mi escuela, el maestro ha querido que participemos en un intercambio de regalos por lo del día de San Valentín, lo llamó 'el amigo secreto'" "esa actividad que esta haciendo tu maestro es excelente, ayuda a fortalecer las relaciones entre ustedes" "no lo creo, porque por lo que yo sé, varias chicas han intentado cambiar a los chicos que les toco" "¿quien te tocó Helga?" "¡mi chico adorado!" "te felicito, pero, ¿le vas a confesar tu secreto?" "¡claro que sí Dra.! ¡lo he preparado por un año! Solo que hay un problema, hay una chica que se relacionó con él pero por muy poco tiempo, y ella quiso cambiar su amigo secreto por mi Arnold" "¿conozco a esa chica?" "no, no le comenté sobre ella porque no había tenido problemas hasta ahora"  
  
"¿qué te hizo?" "para empezar yo le confié mi secreto y ahora no sé si lo vaya a utilizar para perjudicarme" La Dra. Bliss observo su reloj, "¡cielos Helga! Ya es muy tarde y tengo a un paciente citado, me preocupa la actitud de esa chica, te propongo esto, el lunes cuando salgas de la escuela, ven a mi consultorio para que platiquemos como va lo del amigo secreto, ¿qué te parece?" "esta bien Dra., además esta platica me sirvió y ya tengo inspiración para el poema que daré a Arnold" "me parece bien, entonces hasta el lunes" "¡hasta luego Dra.!" Helga pensó "fue increíble encontrarme con la Dra. Bliss, ella me ayudará a perder el miedo de confesarle a mi amado mi secreto, ¡oh Arnold, mi ángel de cabellos dorados, siempre sueño que estas a mi lado!, ¡hey, eso es bueno!, iré rápido a casa antes que se me olvide la idea".  
  
Arnold pasó por el parque y observó a Helga y a la doctora platicar y pensó "creí que Helga ya había terminado su terapia, en fin, luego le preguntaré", cuando llegó a casa de Gerald tocó y abrió la puerta Timberly, la hermana menor de Gerald "¡hola Arnold!, ¿vienes a buscar a Gerald?" "si, ¿puedo pasar?" "¡claro que sí Arnold!, oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" "dime Timberly" "¿Gerald tiene novia?" "¡claro que no! ¿De donde sacaste eso?" "pues como lo vi que llego muy risueño y con una flor en la mano, ¡hubieras visto como Jamie O se burló de él!" En ese momento Gerald apareció y reprendió a su hermana "¡te dije que no comentaras a nadie lo que paso aquí" "¡Gerald tiene novia!" dijo Timberly de manera burlona y salió rápidamente de la habitación Gerald solo exclamó "¡así son las hermanitas!" "seguro Gerald" le dijo Arnold un poco sarcástico "bueno ¿qué pasó contigo?" le preguntó Gerald "vine a pedirte ayuda, por mas que pensé no pude ni siquiera hacer una rima" "¿rima?, ¿qué estas haciendo?" "un poema para Lila" Gerald empezó a carcajearse "¿de que te ríes?" le pregunto Arnold "¡mira viejo!, primero me dices que hay que ser impersonal y ahora vas a escribir poemas y ¿cómo lo vas a firmar? ¿Anónimo, como el que le diste a Ruth?" "es cierto Gerald, pero ¿entonces que le doy como detalle a ella?" "¡Ay Arnold! Te quiebras la cabeza innecesariamente, haz lo que yo, compra un chocolate y le colocas una pequeña nota junto con la flor que diga 'un detalle de parte de tu amigo secreto'" "¡Hey, eso suena bien! ¡Gracias Gerald por sacarme del problema!" "no es nada Arnold, ¿no te quedas a cenar?" "no puedo, no le dije a mi abuelo que venía contigo, además hoy cocina el Señor Hyunn y si no me apuro, el Señor Kokoshka se comerá mi cena" "esta bien Arnold, ¡nos vemos el lunes!".  
  
Helga se encontraba cenando con sus padres, entonces le preguntó al Gran Bob "oye papá, ¿cómo celebraban mi mamá y tu el día de San Valentín?" "igual que como lo hacen hoy Olga" "¡soy Helga papá!, entonces ¿también realizaban la tontería esa del 'amigo secreto'?" "¿amigo secreto? ¿Qué es eso? no, no hacíamos nada de eso, cuando era novio de tu mamá solo la invitaba a salir a donde fuera" "entonces ¿nunca fuiste detallista con ella?" "yo estaba pensando en poner un imperio de localizadores como el que tengo ahora, tu mamá solo esta en la luna, pásame el relleno Miriam" Miriam estaba durmiendo sentada en la mesa y el grito del Gran Bob la despertó "¿eh, que pasó, que querías Bob?" "¿ves niña? te lo dije" Helga se levanto furiosa de la mesa "¡mejor me voy a mi habitación ¡buenas noches!" "ya que te levantaste tráeme una Yahoo bien fría". Helga no le hizo caso y subió a su habitación.  
  
"! Ya baja Tex, la cena esta servida!" "¡ya voy abuela!, hubiera aceptado la invitación de Gerald para cenar, no sabia que el Señor Hyunn estaba resfriado" Resignado, Arnold bajó al comedor, la abuela sirvió un extraño potaje "¿qué es esto galletita?" preguntó el abuelo "es sopa de mijo vaquero, y termínatela pronto porque te faltan los frijoles con chile, ya sabes que no debes hacer esperar a la abuela Calamidad" respondió la abuela Arnold se levantó de la mesa "¡muchas gracias abuela! pero fui a la casa de Gerald y me invitó a comer una rebanada de pastel y no tengo hambre" "esta bien Tex, pero para la próxima vez que bajes a comer al rancho te quitas esa gorra" "muy bien abuela"  
  
Arnold subió a su cuarto, saco de un paquete el chocolate que compró para Lila y le pegó una tarjeta que decía "estos detalles te los doy con mucho amor, tu amigo secreto 'A'" esta última letra la encerró en un círculo como si fuera una pista, después arregló sus cosas y se dispuso a dormir.  
  
Helga estaba inspirada, encerrada en el clóset donde estaba el altar que había hecho con la figura de Arnold "¡Oh Arnold, mi ángel de cabellos dorados, siempre sueño con estar a tu lado, como deseo besar tus labios, y vivir muy feliz junto a ti, cada mañana espero con gran alegría verte otra vez, mi amor, mi amor , solo espero con ansia que te fijes en mí, para poder declararte mi afecto, y ese día será el día de San Valentín, por lo pronto te envío un detalle para que recuerdes que hay una chica que está esperando por ti!" "¡listo! Ya tengo mi poema y lógico, lo firmare como 'tu enamorada amiga secreta' y junto con esta cajita de chocolates, por fin hará que Arnold comience a fijarse en mi" "¡Helga, apaga esa luz y ya duérmete!" "¡ya voy Miriam!" Helga sacó su relicario "buenas noches amor mío, espero ver tu reacción cuando leas mi poema, te amo mucho", Helga besó la foto del relicario, lo colocó encima de la mesita y comenzó a dormir". 


	3. capitulo 3 El poema robado

Capitulo tres El poema robado  
  
El lunes amaneció frío y lluvioso y los chicos se apresuraban a entrar a la escuela, Phoebe vio a Helga "¡Hola Helga!" "¡Hola Phoebe! ¿Qué paso con el japonés?" "pensé que ahora no lo querías escuchar" "esta bien Pheebs, oye, necesito dejar el detalle de Arnold, pero será hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando sea la hora, cuida que no entre nadie y yo lo dejaré en su banca" "esta bien Helga". Por otro lado, Harold hablaba con el señor Simmons "quiero cambiar la niña que me toco" "¿Por qué lo quieres hacer Harold? ¿Quién es?" "es Helga, por eso es que la quiero cambiar, siempre me esta insultando diciéndome barrigón, gordo, niño rosa" "Harold, tu sabes que Helga es una chica especial, aún así ¿quién te cambiaría a Helga por otra niña en este momento? acuérdate que hoy inicia 'el amigo secreto'" Arnold que pasaba en ese momento escucho la conversación y pensó "¿por qué le pasan esas cosas a Helga?" "¡oye Arnold!" el grito de Gerald sacó a Arnold de sus pensamientos "¿Eh? ¿Que pasó Gerald?" "¡Estas dormido viejo!" "si... estaba pensando en...eh... en como voy a hacer para dejar el detalle de Lila" "¡muy fácil Arnold!, cuando sea la hora del almuerzo, nos quedamos en el salón y cuando se hayan ido todos al comedor, yo cuido la entrada y tu colocas el detalle en su buzón" "muy bien Gerald". Arnold y Gerald caminaron por el pasillo de la escuela rumbo a su salón justo cuando tocó la campana.  
  
Durante la clase Arnold observó si todos sus compañeros ya habían empezado con la actividad del 'amigo secreto', incluso si el buzón de Helga ya tenia un regalo, la voz del señor Simmons lo sacó de su observación "¡niños! les tengo una noticia especial, ya ven que estamos con la actividad del 'amigo secreto', quiero decirles que el día catorce, se realizará un baile en el gimnasio de la escuela en donde habrá la elección de la pareja de San Valentín, así que espero se esmeren en los detalles con sus amigos secretos.  
  
"¡una cena para dos!" pensó Helga "todos los detalles y regalos que le de a Arnold quedarán redondeados con mi declaración de amor hacia él y seremos la pareja de San Valentín, que disfrutaré con mi amado". Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos "¡hola Helga!, espero que todo lo que sucedió el viernes con nosotras lo hayas olvidado" Helga quedó sorprendida "¿eh? ¿De que me hablas Lila?" "¡oh! ya veo que si lo olvidaste, entonces te quiero invitar a que almuerces conmigo" "Lo que tu digas Lila" "muy bien nos veremos entonces" Lila pensó "no sospecho nada, la espiaré para observar si deja algo en el buzón de Arnold cuando la campana toque para el almuerzo".  
  
Llegó la hora del almuerzo y como siempre Harold fue el primero en salir al comedor, Helga y Phoebe platicaban junto a sus casilleros "¡cielos Pheebs! la señorita perfección me invitó a almorzar con ella ¿qué hago?" "es muy extraño Helga, ¿te dijo que la esperaras en algún lado?" "no, solo eso" "muy extraño, entonces primero vamos dejar los detalles para Arnold y Gerald y luego vamos a buscar a Lila" las chicas cerraron sus casilleros y se dirigieron al salón, a pocos pasos las iba siguiendo Lila, Helga y Phoebe llegaron al salón y observaron que no había nadie. "¡muy bien Pheebs! cuida que nadie venga" Mientras Phoebe vigilaba, Helga colocaba el detalle que hizo para Arnold en el buzón de él "¡te dejo este detalle mi amado como una prueba de mi amor hacia ti! ¡Mi querido cabeza de balón!" "¡apúrate Helga!" "¡ya voy Phoebe!" Phoebe dejo un pequeño regalo que era una tortuga de chocolate y una nota que decía 'para el chico más inteligente y guapo del salón, de tu amiga secreta' "que nota tan cursi Pheebs" "fue lo único que se me ocurrió de ultimo momento" "¡ya vámonos! si no se darán cuenta" "muy bien Helga".  
  
Las chicas salieron del salón y no se dieron cuenta cuando Lila entró, ella empezó a buscar en el buzón de Arnold y sacó el detalle que le dejó Helga "¡con que te le estas declarando a mi chico ¿eh Helga?!, muy bien pues tú no serás su amiga secreta si no yo y le pondré una marca a este poema para que Arnold sepa que fui la que mande este detalle" sacó de la bolsa de su vestido una pluma y marcó el poema de Helga con una inicial suya.  
  
Helga y Phoebe llegaron al comedor buscando a Lila "¿dónde esta la señorita perfección?" preguntó Helga "¡perdón Helga! me retrasé porque fui a dejar el detalle que le hice a Stinky" "esta bien Lila, ¿qué le dejaste a Stinky en su buzón?" "sé que a él le gustan los chocolates 'Mr. Fudd' y eso le di junto con una nota donde le escribí 'de parte de tu amiga secreta'" "¡que original Lila!" respondió Helga un poco irónica, las chicas empezaron a almorzar, Arnold, Gerald, Harold y Stinky las observaban. "¡que cuadro tan raro!" Dijo Stinky "¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunto Arnold "fíjate quienes están sentadas allá" "¡cielos! ¡Eso si es raro!" respondió Gerald "es cierto ¿cuándo se había visto que Lila y Helga almorzaran juntas?" "¡ahora sí se acabó el mundo!" dijo Harold "¡un momento!" Dijo Arnold "ahora es el mejor momento para dejar lo que le trajeron a las chicas, ¿ya se fijaron que todas están aquí?" "es cierto Arnold" respondió Gerald "vamos saliendo de dos en dos" "¡yo no voy!" dijo Harold "¿por qué no?" preguntó Arnold, "¡ya dije que no le daré nada a Helga!" Entonces Arnold tomó una decisión "Harold ¿te gustaría cambiar a tu amiga?"  
  
Todos los demás exclamaron "¡¿QUÉ?!" "¡si Harold!, te cambio a Lila por Helga" "¡¿estas loco hermano?!" preguntó Gerald "es lo mejor Gerald, no se, ¡la verdad pensé mucho el que yo sea el amigo secreto de Helga!" "¡cielos Arnold! ¡Si que estás enfermo!" respondió Gerald no muy convencido de que su amigo cambiara a la chica de su sueños. "la verdad Gerald, es que me siento mal que a Helga la traten de esa manera" "bueno viejo, respeto tu decisión" "gracias Gerald, bueno Harold ¿aceptas o no?" "¡claro que sí Arnold! eres un buen amigo" "seguro Harold" respondió Arnold un poco fastidiado. "¡vamos Gerald a dejar los detalles de las chicas!" "¡vamos!" contesto Gerald.  
  
En el salón antes de que tocara la campana de nuevo para entrar a clases, Arnold y Gerald colocaron los detalles que habían hecho, en ese momento Arnold volteó a observar a su banca y vio el paquete que estaba en su buzón, "¡mira Gerald!" "¿qué Arnold?" "mi amiga secreta ha dejado algo en mi lugar" "vamos a ver" los chicos se dirigieron a la banca y sacaron el paquete. "¡oye Arnold! ¡Que chocolates tan finos!" "¡si Gerald! ¡Espera hay algo mas!" Arnold tomo el sobre rosa y saco el poema, en ese momento tocó la campana y empezaron a entrar los chicos al salón, Helga y Phoebe entraron primero que los demás y observaron a Arnold cuando empezaba a leer el poema de Helga "¡Oh Arnold, mi ángel de cabellos dorados, siempre sueño con estar a tu lado, como deseo besar tus labios, y vivir muy feliz junto a ti, cada mañana espero con gran alegría verte otra vez, mi amor, mi amor , solo espero con ansia que te fijes en mí, para poder declararte mi afecto, y ese día será el día de San Valentín, por lo pronto te envío un detalle para que recuerdes que hay una chica que está esperando por ti!, 'tu enamorada amiga secreta' L'" "¡cielos Arnold, esa chica si que esta enamorada!" Dijo Gerald. Arnold se sintió un poco incómodo por haber leído la nota cuando los demás chicos entraban a clase, el señor Simmons le dijo a Arnold "déjame ver tu nota Arnold" él le dio la nota totalmente ruborizado. "¡miren chicos! He aquí una nota especial que le dieron a Arnold!" el señor Simmons comenzó a leer el poema, de manera similar Arnold y Helga comenzaron a ruborizarse, solo dos personas se dieron cuenta de ese hecho: Lila y Gerald; cuando el señor Simmons terminó de leer toda la clase aplaudió, "Arnold, tu amiga secreta es una persona especial, la felicito por expresar esos sentimientos hacia ti, ya veremos quien será ella el próximo viernes, por lo pronto ha firmado su tarjeta con la letra L" Helga al escuchar esto quedo impresionada "¡¿quién le puso eso?!" pensó. En ese momento Arnold volteó hacia la parte de atrás y vio a Lila quien le guiño un ojo, a su vez Rhonda se acerco a Phoebe y le dijo en voz baja "¡vaya Phoebe! no sabia que te gustara Arnold" Phoebe quedó pasmada y no supo contestarle.  
  
Helga, por su parte, se sentía furiosa y a la vez triste y pensaba "¡demonios! alguien me esta vigilando y supo el momento cuando deje el poema, no solo eso sino que también se lo apropió y lo mismo va a hacer con Arnold, ¡debo idear un plan para descubrir a esa persona!".  
  
Phoebe estaba desconcertada por lo que había dicho Rhonda y esto hacía que preocupara por Gerald, y si él sabía por boca de ella que había dado un poema de amor a Arnold que en realidad no era suyo, podría tener un conflicto con los tres y se vería obligada a decir el secreto de Helga, el solo hecho de hacer eso, podría propiciar que perdiera la amistad de ella y la confianza de Gerald y Arnold; aunque le preocupaba más Gerald, tenia que idear un plan para que él no supiera todo esto, así que tendría que hacer algo con Rhonda.  
  
El reloj marcó las tres en punto y tocó la campana dando por terminadas las clases, los chicos empezaron a abandonar el salón, Helga estaba tan preocupada por lo que había pasado que no se dio cuenta hasta que recogió sus cosas que tenia algo en su buzón, "¿qué es esto?" se preguntó, en ese momento llegó Phoebe "¡ya vamonos Helga!" "¡un momento Phoebe!" Saco del buzón un clavel rojo, un chocolate y una nota que decía "estos detalles te los doy con mucho amor, tu amigo secreto 'A'" "¿'A'? ¿Quien es él?" pregunto Phoebe. Helga estaba impactada y tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos y dijo "¡tengo que cerciorarme que esta inicial sea de mi amado!" "¿estas segura Helga?" "no lo sé, pero lo tengo que averiguar junto con lo de mi poema robado" "¿tu poema robado?" "si Pheebs, ¿acaso no escuchaste la ultima parte que leyó el señor Simmons?, 'tu enamorada amiga secreta L'". " ¿L?" "¡si Phoebe! ¿Acaso estas sorda?, mira ya es tarde, tengo que ir al consultorio de la Dra. Bliss ¿me acompañas?" "¿sigues en terapia Helga?" "¡claro que no! pero el fin de semana nos encontramos y me dijo que fuera hoy para comentar como se inició lo del 'amigo secreto" "no puedo Helga, tengo un problema que arreglar" "esta bien Phoebe, entonces nos vemos" "hasta luego Helga".  
  
Helga llegó al centro medico Hillwood y subió al consultorio de la Dra. Bliss, toco la puerta y la doctora le indico que pasara. "¡Hola Helga! ¡Me da gusto que no hayas olvidado nuestra cita!" "pensé que a lo mejor tenía consulta y no me gustaría importunarla" "claro que no Helga, dime ¿que tal te fue hoy?" "regular doctora" "¿cómo esta eso?" "hoy empezamos el 'amigo secreto', yo traía un detalle para Arnold y se lo dejé en su buzón" "¿qué le dejaste como detalle?" "una cajita de chocolates y un poema en un sobre color rosa" "¡Helga ese detalle es primoroso!" "no tanto doctora porque alguien me vigilaba cuando deje esos detalles" "¿alguien vigilándote?" "si, pues cuando Arnold comenzó a leer el poema, al final tenía la marca de una inicial, ¡me robaron el poema de Arnold!" al decir esto ultimo Helga se sintió triste y enojada al mismo tiempo. "tranquila Helga, explícame mas detalladamente lo que paso". Helga comenzó a decirle todo lo que hizo desde que dejo los detalles para Arnold, hasta la lectura que realizó el señor Simmons de su poema y ahí fue donde supo que alguien había marcado su poema con una inicial. "¿cuál era la inicial?" pregunto la doctora. "una L" "¿conoces a alguien que su nombre empiece con esa letra?" "solo Lila, pero a pesar que me cae mal no creo que se atreva a hacer ese tipo de cosas" "Tal vez no la conoces demasiado bien Helga, háblame de ella".  
  
Phoebe estaba en su cuarto pensando que hacer para que Gerald no supiera por principio de cuentas el secreto de Helga y segundo lo del poema, Rhonda la metería en problemas si empezará a decir que ella lo escribió, pero se le ocurrió una idea, ella confiaba en Gerald y le diría el secreto de Helga, pero esto solo lo haría en caso que Rhonda insistiera que ella estaba enamorada de Arnold, en ese momento se acordó del detalle que le dio su amigo secreto, era similar a lo que le dieron a Helga, un chocolate, una flor y una nota que decía "Para la chica mas guapa y dulce del salón, de tu amigo secreto", después que leyó la nota se sintió mas relajada y comenzó y a pensar en el siguiente detalle para Gerald.  
  
En ese mismo instante, Lila llegó enfadada a su casa, subió a su cuarto y arrojó a la basura el oso de felpa que Harold le dio como detalle "¡Quien habrá sido el chico que me dio esto! Todo el salón sabe que soy alérgica estas cosas, pero ya se con quien me desquitaré, a ella nunca se le ocurriría algo como lo que yo le hice, ahora que lo pienso, nunca había peleado por un chico, pero Arnold tiene la culpa de ser tan insistente, me dolió mucho cuando él me terminó, pero después de la feria del queso, me gustó mas, el único obstáculo entre él y yo es Helga, ¡ay Helga!, cometió el error de decirme su secreto, pero debo de reconocer que es muy buena para escribir esos poemas,¡ya se que haré!, de seguro ella le mandará otro poema, la conozco, pero a parte de marcar ese poema, le mandaré dos boletos para la opera y le diré que invite a la chica de sus sueños, obviamente no la invitará a ella porque no es sofisticada como yo" Lila tomo su bolsa y salió rumbo al teatro a conseguir los boletos.  
  
Helga comenzó a contarle a la Dra. Bliss como conoció a Lila. "ella llegó a mitad del año, su papá vino a la ciudad a conseguir trabajo, mientras ella se inscribía a la escuela, la presento el señor Simmons y dijo que venía del campo, ¡claro!, su acento la delataba, pero sabia conducirse con amabilidad y sencillez, lo que hacia ganarse la simpatía de los chicos y nos ponía celosas a nosotras, le hicimos una broma muy pesada"  
  
"¿en que consistió esa broma?" "le arrojamos desechos de comida sobre su vestido nuevo, olía muy mal, eso hizo que no regresara a la escuela por lo menos una semana, después a mi me remordió la conciencia y me fui a disculpar con ella, me aceptó la disculpa y regresó a la escuela, después por un error mío hice que ella y Arnold tuvieran una relación que duró pocos días, francamente me sentí morir, pero note algo extraño en Arnold, estaba fastidiado y no gozaba la relación, me dio mucha alegría cuando la terminó en el momento que íbamos todos en el autobús hacia la escuela, después a el le remordió la conciencia y se enamoró de ella, me dio mucho coraje y celos, los seguí a donde tenían su cita, él le pidió continuar la relación, pero ella no quiso, solo le dijo que continuarían como amigos y se despidió de él, yo estaba más que feliz y por brincar de gusto me caí con todo y rama" "¿donde estabas Helga?" "trepada en un árbol, escuché toda su conversación, Arnold estaba sorprendido, pensó que lo espiaba e invente una rápida excusa que él creyó, trate de consolarlo pues estaba demasiado triste, después de eso, unas semanas después al señor Simmons le encargaron dirigir la obra escolar, pensó en montar la obra 'Romeo y Julieta' e hizo audiciones, no pudo encontrar a otro chico mas que a Arnold para que hiciera el papel de Romeo, los demás se rehusaron porque no les gusta besar a una chica, cuando me enteré que él haría el papel de Romeo, luche contra las otras cuatro protagonistas" "¿quiénes eran?" "Rhonda, Sheena, Phoebe y Lila, a las tres primeras fue muy fácil sacarlas de la obra, pero Lila fue la más difícil, me obligó a decirle mi secreto si no era así no me daría el papel, así pues, le dije mi mas profundo secreto y me lo cedió, creo que porque todavía le dolía lo de su relación con Arnold, ella me juro guardar mi secreto, pero siguió coqueteando algunas veces con Arnold, siempre presumiéndole que va a ver el ballet y la opera y que es mas sofisticada que Rhonda, y también lo rechaza a menudo, aunque cada vez que los veo juntos platicando me provoca celos, cada vez que la invita a salir a algún lado no acepta, le dice que solo le agrada pero no le gusta, luego aceptó salir con él para ir a la feria del queso, que por supuesto trate que saliera mal, les hice muchas bromas pesadas, pero nada funcionó para arruinarles la noche, fue otro error mío pues ahí le dijo a Arnold que le empezaba a agradar mas y que tal vez tendría una oportunidad, luego vino la pelea por lo del amigo secreto, ya que ella quería que Phoebe quien es la amiga secreta de Arnold se lo cambiase por el suyo, pero en realidad soy yo la amiga secreta de Arnold" "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" "no quiero que nadie se enterara que yo soy la amiga de el, pues...no se, solo quiero que estemos el y yo" "todavía tienes mucha inseguridad Helga, es decir, te sientes preparada para decirle tu secreto a Arnold, pero no sabes como asimilarlo, te comprendo, toda persona enamorada quiere decirle al ser que quiere todo lo que siente que por el pero no sabe como reaccionar y como va a reaccionar la otra persona, pero así es la vida, con esto no quiero decirte que te detengas en tu proceso de decirle a Arnold que lo amas, pero tienes que prepararte para un posible rechazo o aceptación, además tienes otro problema, esa chica que te robó tu poema, por todo lo que me has dicho puede ser que si sea Lila, la forma en como ha actuado me parece que quiere perjudicarte en tu relación con Arnold" "¿usted cree eso doctora?" "solo son suposiciones Helga, mira, revisaré mi agenda y veré si tengo una oportunidad para ir a la escuela y observar el comportamiento de esa chica, le diré al director Wartz que es una inspección de rutina e iré a tu salón como la ultima vez, ¿te parece bien?" "¡perfecto doctora! espero que también yo haya descubierto quien me robo el poema de Arnold" "muy bien Helga, entonces nos vemos y mantenme al tanto" "¡seguro que sí doctora!" Helga salió del centro medico muy contenta y pensando en el nuevo poema.  
  
Arnold llegó a su casa e inmediatamente el abuelo le preguntó "¿qué hay enano, ya tienes novia?" "¡abuelo!" "bueno Arnold solo veo que te ruborizas, entonces di en el clavo" "no es eso abuelo, solo que la chica que es mi amiga secreta me dio un poema donde declara su amor por mi" "¡oh Arnold! eso es maravilloso, ¡imagina!, a tu edad y ya las chicas se enamoran de ti" "no es eso abuelo, solo que esto me hace sentir muy confuso" Arnold sacó el sobre donde venia el poema y se lo dio al abuelo quien empezó a leerlo. "¡cielos Arnold! mas que un poema es una declaración de amor" "así es abuelo, el poema viene firmado por una letra 'L'" "¿de quien sospechas?" "podría ser de Lila" "pero lo dudas pequeño" "no se abuelo, eso que esta escrito no parece el estilo de ella, me recuerda a unos poemas del libro rosa que tengo en mi cuarto" "bueno Arnold lo único que puedo decirte es que busques a esa chica" "¡claro que lo haré! Empezaré por buscar en el libro rosa de nuevo.  
  
Helga en su cuarto comenzó a escribir "Cada mañana espero ver tu rostro y oír tu voz, quisiera que tus ojos giraran a verme y descubrieras la pasión que siento por ti, mi chico de rubios rizos, mi vida no sería igual si tu no existieras, desearía que estuvieras aquí a mi lado compartiendo este momento en que te escribo estas líneas para poder decirte mi mas profundo secreto ¡te amo Arnold! solo espero que este atrevimiento no me haga perder tu corazón, muy pronto nos veremos, 'tu amiga secreta'" Helga abrazo la nota y pensó "cada vez soy mas atrevida, ¡oh mi amor! Muy pronto veras a la Helga romántica, la cual declarará mas apasionadamente su amor por ti" colocó el poema en un sobre rosa junto con unos caramelos rellenos, saco su relicario, lo beso y se dispuso a dormir. 


	4. capitulo 4 Gerald conoce el secreto de H...

Capitulo cuatro Gerald conoce el secreto de Helga  
  
La alarma del reloj empezó a sonar logrando despertar a Arnold. "¡Aumm!...siento que tengo algo pendiente ¡cielos, el detalle de Helga!" rápidamente se baño y vistió, llamó a Gerald por teléfono "¡Gerald! Habla Arnold" "Que pasa viejo, acabo apenas de despertar" "olvidé el detalle de Helga y falta poco para ir a la escuela" "¿qué quieres que haga?" "¡no se! ¿Habrá algún supermercado abierto a esta hora?" "creo que sí, ¡ya se!, 'la tienda de la esquina' donde trabaja mi mamá" "¡gracias Gerald, te veo en el autobús!" Arnold colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia el supermercado "¡Kimba!, ¿no vas a desayunar?" "¡ahora no abuela! ¡Estoy un poco retrasado! comeré en la escuela" "esta bien, pero no digas después que no te alimento".  
  
Arnold llego al supermercado y fue directamente hacia el área de regalos, encontró un gracioso ratoncito de felpa color café con un letrero que decía "quiero ser tu amigo" lo tomo y junto con una cajita de caramelos de miel, los compro, le escribió aparte una nota que decía "espero que te gusten los animalitos de felpa y los caramelos de miel, tu amigo secreto A", subió al autobús y se encontró con Gerald. "¡Hola Gerald!" "¿qué pasó Arnold? ¿Encontraste lo que querías?" Arnold abrió la bolsa y le enseño el ratón "¡hey! ese ratón esta simpático, lastima que sea para Helga" "¡Gerald!" "esta bien Arnold ya no lo diré mas" "gracias, y ¿que trajiste para Phoebe?" "una caja de tortugas de chocolate" "¡perfecto, cuando lleguemos a la escuela, vamos rápido al salón y dejemos los detalles" "muy bien".  
  
El autobús llegó a la escuela, los chicos bajaron y corrieron hacia el interior. "¡que suerte Arnold!, no hay nadie todavía en el salón" "de prisa Gerald, dejemos los regalos" justo en ese momento tocó la campana y los demás chicos comenzaron a entrar "¡justo a tiempo Gerald!" "si Arnold, espero que ese regalo le guste a Phoebe".  
  
El comentario hecho por Gerald lo alcanzó a escuchar Rhonda y le dijo "oye Gerald, ¿eres el amigo secreto de Phoebe?" Gerald se sorprendió por la pregunta "¿por qué lo quieres saber Rhonda?" "Tal vez tenga una información que decirte, pero no en este momento, pues van entrando tus amigas" En ese momento Gerald volteo a la puerta y vio entrar a Phoebe y Helga, después giró donde estaba Rhonda y le preguntó "¿cuándo me lo dirás?" "que te parece a la hora del almuerzo" "está bien".  
  
Helga al ir a su lugar tropezó con Arnold "¡fíjate cabeza de balón!" "disculpa Helga, oye ¿qué tal te ha tratado tu amigo secreto" "muy bien Arnoldo, me regalo un chocolate y un clavel, espero ver que fue lo que me trajo hoy, ¿por qué tan interesado?" "simple curiosidad". Helga solo lo miró y se dirigió a su lugar, "creo que si es él, mi amigo secreto, ¡oh destino que parece que nos ha unido!, creo que si es el mi amigo secreto, espero que no sea un sueño" pensó.  
  
En ese momento el señor Simmons la llamó "Helga ¿puedes venir un momento?" "seguro, señor Simmons". Helga se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio. "Helga quisiera saber quien es tu pareja del 'amigo secreto'" Helga se puso nerviosa y le contesto "¿p...po...por que lo quiere saber?" "tu y Phoebe no me han dicho quienes son los chicos que les tocaron, supongo que están entre Arnold y Gerald ya que ellos son los únicos que me faltan" "esta bien señor Simmons, le diré, me toco Gerald". El señor Simmons la miró fijamente "¿segura Helga?, te diré algo, ayer cuando leí el poema que dieron a Arnold tenía el estilo de tu escritura" Helga comenzó a ruborizarse "mire señor Simmons, tengo a Gerald como amigo secreto y no se quien escribió ese poema a Arnold" "esta bien Helga pero no te enfades" "disculpe señor Simmons, ¿ya puedo irme a mi lugar?" "claro que si Helga".  
  
Cuando Helga llegó a su lugar encontró dentro de su buzón el ratoncito junto con la caja de caramelos, la expresión en el rostro de Helga dejo atónito a todo el salón, su cara estaba radiante, feliz y ruborizada, Helga reaccionó al no escuchar ruido en el salón y dijo enojada "¡que me ven tontos!", nadie en el salón le contestó.  
  
Arnold solo sonrió y volvió a la actividad que estaba realizando, en ese momento Gerald le comentó en voz baja "¡oye Arnold! tengo algo que decirte"  
  
"¿qué Gerald?" "Rhonda me dijo algo que me tiene inquieto" "¿qué te dijo?" "creo que quiere decirme algo sobre Phoebe, pero eso será hasta la hora del almuerzo" "¿qué quieres que haga?" "que me acompañes y escuches lo que ella me diga" "no creo que sea una buena idea, pues si voy no te dirá nada, es mejor que vayas solo y si crees que es conveniente puedes decírmelo" "esta bien Arnold, entonces te lo diré cuando salgamos de clases".  
  
La actitud sospechosa de Gerald hacia Arnold no pasó desapercibida para Phoebe "¡cielos!, creo que Gerald sabe algo, tendré que averiguarlo y eso implica que hable con él antes de la hora del almuerzo".  
  
Lila estaba molesta "Helga tiene un amigo secreto que le da lo que ella quiere, por eso esta tan feliz, pero cuando ella deje el detalle para Arnold lo tomaré y además escribiré mis dos iniciales para que Arnold se de cuenta que soy yo la que manda esos poemas, también le daré los boletos de la opera para que me invite y en ese momento Arnold será solo mío"  
  
"¡hola Lila!" El saludo la sacó de sus pensamientos "¡eh! ¿Quién? ¡Ah, hola Arnold!" "¡cielos Lila!, esta semana has estado muy distraída y ocupada" "¿Por qué dices eso?" "ayer no me saludaste, en cambio saliste con Helga a almorzar y cuando pasaste por mi lugar no volteaste a verme" "¡ay, lo siento Arnold!, es que estaba ocupada pensando en el detalle para mi amigo secreto, pero ya no volverá a pasar" "muy bien Lila, oye ¿gustarías almorzar conmigo?" "no puedo Arnold, voy a hacerlo con Helga" "¿De nuevo?" "si, es que tenemos un asunto entre las dos" "Lo que tu digas Lila" Arnold fue a su lugar un poco confundido y pensó "¿qué le pasará a Lila?, como que ha cambiado un poco esta semana". "perdóname Arnold, pero si salgo contigo ahora echaría a perder todo mi plan" pensó Lila.  
  
Phoebe fue al lugar de Gerald "¡hola Phoebe!" "¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" "¡seguro que si!" al decirle esto la miro de manera encantadora que ella no podía resistir y esto la puso muy nerviosa "¿qué pasó Phoebe?" preguntó Gerald contrariado. Al fin Phoebe reaccionó "lo que te quiero decir no es una pregunta sino algo importante, de hecho tiene algo que ver con lo que pueda decirte otra persona" "ahora si que estoy confuso, ¿tu sabes de casualidad que se trae Rhonda?" "¿Rhonda? ¿Te ha dicho algo ella?" "¡oye Phoebe!, ¿qué se traen entre ustedes?" "Gerald lo que te voy a decir es algo tan importante que voy a requerir de toda tu confianza" Gerald quedo sorprendido de la respuesta que le dijo Phoebe y pregunto "¿qué es tan importante?" "aquí no puedo decírtelo, te lo diré cuando salgamos de clases y por ningún motivo creas todo lo que te diga Rhonda" "muy bien Phoebe, aunque todo esto me deja confundido, haré lo que me dices" "bien Gerald, entonces te espero a las tres en el parque" "nos vemos entonces"  
  
Phoebe se dirigió a su lugar y Helga le pregunto "¡oye Pheebs! ¿De qué hablabas con el cabeza de spaghetti?" "era por una duda sobre el problema que dejo el Señor Simmons en el pizarrón" "lo que tu digas Phoebe, mira, ya tengo un plan para dejar el detalle de Arnold, faltan como 5 minutos para que toquen la campana para el almuerzo, entonces nos quedamos como si estuvieras aclarando mis dudas sobre el problema, así cuando todos hayan salido del salón, dejamos las cosas de los chicos en sus buzones" "es un buen plan Helga, pero se te olvida una cosa" "¿qué?" "¿no vigilarás a la persona que te esta robando tus poemas?" "es cierto Pheebs, como eres mi mejor amiga te encargo la misión de que vigiles el buzón de Arnold durante el almuerzo" "pero yo también tengo hambre Helga" "no te preocupes, terminaré rápido de comer y te traeré un sándwich" "esta bien Helga".  
  
En ese momento sonó la campana para el almuerzo "muy bien niños que tengan un especial almuerzo y no olviden a sus amigos secretos" dijo el señor Simmons.  
  
Helga y Phoebe se quedaron al ultimo, tal como lo había planeado Helga, "es el momento Phoebe" mientras Phoebe fue a vigilar que nadie entrara al salón, Helga saco de su banca un sobre rosa y los caramelos "¡oh mi amado! espero que este poema que dejo en tu buzón no te lo robe esa persona que quiere quitarte de mi lado" dejo el detalle en el buzón y le dijo a Phoebe "no me tardo Pheebs" "esta bien Helga".  
  
A unos cuantos pasos del salón estaba Lila y se fijó que solo había quedado Phoebe "Helga dejo a Phoebe vigilando ¿qué haré para burlarla?" justo en ese momento observó que Phoebe salía del salón y se dirigía al baño "¡es mi oportunidad!" Lila entró rápido al salón y se dirigió al lugar de Arnold, saco el sobre rosa y escribió ahora dos letras de su nombre 'LS' además de colocar los boletos de la opera y unas líneas que decían 'los boletos son para ti y para que invites a quien tu quieras' luego de forma rápida dejo el sobre en su lugar y salió justo cuando entraba Phoebe "hola Lila, ¿fuiste a dejar el detalle para Stinky?" "si Phoebe, un hermoso llavero en forma de calabaza" "que bonito detalle" "si ¿verdad? bueno, me voy" "nos vemos Lila".  
  
En ese momento entro Helga con el sándwich de Phoebe, "¿qué paso con la señorita perfección que salió muy rápido?" "vino a dejar el regalo para Stinky" "mira Phoebe, te traje leche y tu sándwich" "¡gracias Helga!".  
  
Phoebe empezaba a comer y Helga jugaba con su ratoncito de felpa cuando llegaron los demás chicos al salón a dejar los detalles a sus amigos secretos y la confusión fue tal que la vigilancia de las chicas fue nulificada, aunque ya Lila había realizado su acción, Helga estaba furiosa "¡bola de zopencos! ¿Es que no pueden hacer algo de manera ordenada?" "¡tranquila Helga!, ahora es imposible saber si alguien estuvo en el lugar de Arnold" "tienes razón Phoebe será en otra ocasión para descubrir a la ladrona".  
  
La campana sonó y el resto de los chicos ingresaron al salón para continuar las clases. Antes de entrar al salón Gerald y Rhonda se encontraban en el patio "bien Rhonda ¿qué quieres decirme?" "me he dado cuenta que entre Phoebe y tu se traen algo" "¡estas loca Rhonda!, nada tenemos entre nosotros" "no te enojes Gerald, solo te digo lo que he visto" "¿y que has visto?" "las mutuas miradas que se dirigen". Esto último hizo ruborizar a Gerald "ve al grano Rhonda" "esta bien, Phoebe es la amiga secreta de Arnold y creo que ella esta enamorada de él" "¿lo dices por ese extraño poema hacia Arnold que leyó el señor Simmons?" "si Gerald, es mas, le pregunte a Phoebe si ella lo había escrito para él y no me respondió" "no creo que Phoebe pudiera hacer esto, gracias por la información" "pero... ¿no vas a hacer algo Gerald?" "¿Cómo que?" "no se... hablar con Phoebe" "y de que, ¿del poema?, ¡olvídalo! ella tendrá sus razones para que hiciera eso" "esta bien Gerald, será lo que tu digas" Rhonda entró al edificio y Gerald fue detrás de ella.  
  
Arnold fue a su lugar y observó su buzón, saco las cosas que había en el, Gerald llego y le dijo "oye Arnold, esa chica sabe tus gustos, mira son caramelos rellenos y se ven deliciosos ¿qué mas hay?" "un sobre rosa similar al anterior" "ve lo que contiene el sobre" Arnold abrió el sobre y sacó los boletos "¡mira! unos boletos para la ópera" "¡vaya! ¡Esa chica si es sofisticada!, ¿que mas hay en el sobre?" "una hoja perfumada". Arnold desdobló la hoja y comenzó a leer "Cada mañana espero ver tu rostro y oír tu voz, quisiera que tus ojos giraran a verme y descubrieras la pasión que siento por ti, mi chico de rubios rizos, mi vida no sería igual si tu no existieras, desearía que estuvieras aquí a mi lado compartiendo este momento en que te escribo estas líneas para poder decirte mi mas profundo secreto ¡te amo Arnold! solo espero que este atrevimiento no me haga perder tu corazón, muy pronto nos veremos, 'tu amiga secreta LS', P.D. los boletos son para ti y para que invites a quien tu quieras". Arnold estaba ruborizado al leer la nota, cosa que no pasó desapercibida al señor Simmons y le dijo "Arnold, ¿puedes venir un momento?" "si señor Simmons" Arnold se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio "¿diga señor Simmons?" "noté que has recibido otra nota de tu amiga secreta" "si señor Simmons pero ¿cómo lo supo?" "los observaba a todos y luego al verte me fijé que te ruborizaste al leer la nota, ¿puedo verla?" Arnold le entregó el poema y le dijo "¡por favor señor Simmons, no se la lea al grupo!" "no te preocupes Arnold, no lo haré". El señor Simmons empezó a leer el poema y pensó "¡tenía razón!, este estilo es de Helga, pero ¿por qué firmó 'LS'? le preguntaré a ella en su momento" Luego le dijo a Arnold "esta chica es muy especial Arnold, siente algo especial por ti, ¿no sospechas de alguien de las chicas quien te escribe esos poemas?" Arnold totalmente ruborizado le contestó "Aunque ha firmado con sus iniciales, ignoro quien es la chica que escribe estos poemas, pero... no se, el estilo de esa escritura me hace pensar en alguien" "¿en quien?" "en esa persona que firma como anónimo cuando usted pide composiciones y poemas" "comprendo" dijo el señor Simmons un poco desilusionado "¿ya decidiste a quien vas a invitar a la función de ópera?" "aun no" "muy bien Arnold, regresa a tu lugar y disfruta de esa especial función" "claro que si señor Simmons".  
  
En ese momento sonó la campana y los chicos salieron del salón "¡Helga!, no te vayas todavía, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" "si señor Simmons, ¡Pheebs! luego llamo a tu casa" "muy bien Helga, no vemos" dijo Phoebe y salió del salón. "Helga, quiero que me respondas con la verdad, tu amigo secreto es Arnold". En ese momento Helga se empezó a ruborizar y a ponerse nerviosa "¿por qué quiere saberlo señor Simmons?" "sé que eres una niña muy especial, te he conocido a través de las composiciones y poemas que escribes, pero estoy un poco confuso con la manera en que firmas las notas que das a Arnold". Al escuchar lo ultimo, Helga se estremeció y pregunto de forma ansiosa "¿yo, firmar mis poemas?, señor Simmons, Arnold si es mi amigo secreto, ya no puedo ocultarlo mas con usted, ya que ha leído todo lo que he escrito, la mayoría esta dirigido a Arnold, pero últimamente pensé que ya no debía ser una cobarde para confesarle mi secreto, fui muy obvia al mandarle esos poemas a él, pero nunca los he firmado, además hay alguien que se apropio de mi poema, ¡un momento!, ¿también lo hizo con este?" "Bueno Helga, a decir verdad sí, este poema tiene dos iniciales 'LS', pensé que era un juego de palabras" Helga ya no contestó, se sentó en una banca, con expresión triste. "Helga no te deprimas, alguien te esta haciendo una mala broma con estas acciones, ¿sabes?, trataré de ayudarte a descubrir quien es la persona que te hace esto" "¿de verdad señor Simmons?" "si Helga, ahora ve a tu casa y piensa en esas cosas tan bellas que le escribes a Arnold" "¡muchas gracias!". Helga se paró de la banca y le dio un beso en la mejilla al señor Simmons, quien solo sonrió y le dijo "¡hasta mañana Helga!" "¡nos vemos señor Simmons!". Después que se fue Helga, el señor Simmons tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala de maestros, cerro la puerta del salón y no se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba atrás de ella "¡solo esto me faltaba!, ¡el señor Simmons ayudando a Helga!, ¿quién va a pensar que una chica tan ruda como ella tenga un lado sentimental? Bueno, eso no importa, porque ni con la ayuda del señor Simmons me quitara a Arnold" dijo Lila, tomo sus cosas de la banca y sacó del buzón lo que le dejo Harold "¿qué es esto?" dijo, lo que había tomado era una manzana con caramelo, empezó a morderla "¡vaya! por fin me dieron algo bueno" abrió la puerta del salón y salió.  
  
Arnold y Gerald caminaban por la calle, Arnold le preguntó "¿qué paso con la reunión que tuviste con Rhonda?" "fue muy extraña, así como la que tuve con Phoebe" "¿Phoebe? ¿Qué hay con ella?" "pues ahora no quisiera contártelo viejo, es mas, tengo planeado reunirme con ella a las tres en el parque y ya casi es hora, creo que mas tarde te contaré todo" "esta bien Gerald, lo que tu digas" "bueno Arnold entonces luego te llamo" "nos vemos".  
  
A las tres de la tarde ya estaba Gerald en el parque, siempre puntual, observó su reloj y dijo "bien, espero no haber llegado tarde ¿dónde estará Phoebe?". Phoebe llegó casi detrás de él "¡hola Gerald! espero no haberme demorado" "para nada Phoebe" "bueno Gerald, lo que voy a decirte es sumamente importante" "Phoebe, todo lo que me digas será importante para mi" "gracias Gerald, ¿no te has preguntado por que te dije que no creyeras nada de lo que te dijera Rhonda?" "¡es cierto Phoebe! claro que no le creí de que tu le hayas escrito esos poemas a Arnold y menos esos que son muy cursis, ¿tu sabes quien escribió esos poemas?" "ese punto es el quiero tratarte Gerald, aparentemente yo soy la amiga secreta de Arnold, el motivo luego te lo explicare, lo que quiero decirte es algo de lo cual voy a requerir de toda tu confianza" "¡vaya Phoebe! me tienes intrigado, por supuesto que tienes mi confianza" "la persona que le escribió esos poemas a Arnold, es Helga". Gerald quedó mudo de la impresión, al fin reaccionó y dijo "¡¿Helga G. Pataki?!" "si, ella misma" "¡Helga G. Pataki!, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?" "tranquilo Gerald, deja te explico, Helga está enamorada de Arnold" "¿enamorada de Arnold? imposible, lo odia y lo insulta nombrándole cabeza de balón" "es cierto Gerald, pero es que ella siempre ha sido insegura, no le es fácil expresar sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hace derrocha una inspiración que solo los puede plasmar en sus poemas" "¡un momento!, ¿tu como sabes que ella está enamorada?" "Una vez que no había de comer en su casa, su mamá le dio una bolsa de chicharrones para que ella comiera, tuvo sus repercusiones, pues al comerlos le provocaron un sonambulismo donde hacia lo impensable, se metió tres veces a la casa de Arnold, inclusive se metió a bañarse dormida, entonces me contó lo de su sonambulismo y ahí fue donde también me dijo su secreto" "¡es increíble!" "ya lo creo que sí, esa vez casi se descubre ella sola pues subió hasta el cuarto de Arnold y le empezó a confesar su secreto, afortunadamente alcance a despertarla justo en el momento en que él lo hacía también, lógico, le extraño que hacíamos ahí en su escalera de incendios pero no preguntó más, el volvió a su cuarto y nosotras bajamos de la escalera de incendios, luego le dije a Helga que su sonambulismo era provocado por comer chicharrones" "¡vaya! eso nunca me lo platicó Arnold" "ahora lo sabes tu también" "es una chica lista, juraría que ella no ama a Arnold" "exacto Gerald, pero ahora estamos frente a una situación un poco extraña tanto para ella como para Arnold" "¿Por qué dices eso?" "tu sabes que ella ama a Arnold y me gustaría saber que piensa Arnold de eso" "¡me has puesto en un dilema! Arnold está obsesionado por Lila, pero tiene algo con Helga también, la defiende mucho, me contó la vez que la defendió de la Gran Patty, si no hubiera hecho eso ahora Helga sería una chica 'muerta'" "eso no me lo contó ella" "la Gran Patty le dijo a Helga que fingiera que la había golpeado y así su reputación no se vería en entredicho y bueno el punto es que Arnold cambió su amiga secreta, era amigo secreto de Lila, pero como no le gusto que Harold no participaría pues a él le tocaba Helga, se la cambió y él es el amigo secreto de ella" "creo que a ellos los esta uniendo el destino" "creo que si, oye, te invito un helado y seguimos hablando de esto" "¡bien Gerald!".  
  
Arnold estaba en su cuarto pensando quien era la chica que se le estaba declarando con esos poemas, tomó de su librero el pequeño libro rosa y comparó las escrituras "si, es la misma letra, pero hay algo extraño, las iniciales y la posdata parecen hechas de la misma manera solo que están escritas diferente" pensó. En ese momento entró el abuelo "¿qué pasa pequeño?, ¿sigues de galán con las chicas?" "no abuelo, he estado investigando quien me ha enviado estos dos poemas y por lo menos ya se que la chica que me los dio, escribió también este libro rosa" "¡vaya pequeño! si que has estado investigando, ¿cómo vas con tu pequeña amiga de las grandes cejas?" "¡muy bien abuelo! le han gustado las cosas que le he dado, ¡espera un momento!, mi amiga secreta me dio dos boletos para ir a la ópera, invitaré a Helga y espero que no me rechace" "te aseguro que no lo hará Arnold" "¿Por qué dices eso abuelo?, ¿sabes algo?" "no, simple corazonada" "bueno, entonces le llamaré a su casa" "este chico empieza a encontrarse con el verdadero amor" pensó el abuelo. Arnold bajó a la estancia, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Helga.  
  
Lila estaba en su cuarto probándose varios vestidos "¿con cual iré a la opera?, tengo que ponerme un vestido que le agrade a Arnold, ahora que pienso en él, no me ha llamado para invitarme a la función", conforme pasaron las horas, empezaba a enojarse y se vio tentada a llamarlo, pero se contuvo "si hablo a Arnold, me preguntará como supe que él tiene boletos para la ópera, mejor esperaré, tal vez esté platicando de algún asunto con su abuelo".  
  
El teléfono sonó en casa de Helga y Gran Bob contestó "¡Helga! Alfred está al teléfono" "¡¿qué?! ¿Arnold me está llamando?" "¡como se llame! contesta". Helga se puso nerviosa y tomo el auricular "¿Bueno?" "¡Hola Helga!, ¿cómo has estado?" "¡ah! pues aquí leyendo unas revistas, ya sabes" "me pregunto si tendrás algo que hacer hoy en la noche" "¿Por qué preguntas cabeza de balón?" "¿te gustaría ir conmigo a una función de opera?" Al escuchar la invitación, Helga quedo impactada y muda un momento "¿Helga? ¿Me escuchas?" "¡claro que acepto Arnold!, pero no esperes que esto sea una cita" "no te preocupes, solo iremos a ver la función" "¿cuál va ser la obra que veremos?" "Carmen" "¡perfecto!, ¿a que horas nos vemos?" "a las 7:30 paso por ti a tu casa" "entonces te espero" "hasta luego Helga".  
  
Apenas Helga colgó el teléfono estalló en júbilo "¡mi querido Arnold! a pesar de que me han robado los poemas dedicados a ti, me estas correspondiendo tal como yo quería, ahora es el momento de demostrarte mi lado tierno y apasionado que hace que me obsesione y te ame mas, mi chico encantador, siempre tan dulce y considerado". "¡Helga! ¿Ya desocupaste el teléfono?" Al escuchar esa frase rompió el encanto de Helga y respondió "¡si Miriam!" Esto la hizo reaccionar y vio el reloj que eran las 6:20," ¡demonios! tengo que apurarme para estar lista e irme con Arnold y con la salida de hoy tomaré inspiración para hacerle un nuevo poema a Arnold y pensaré dárselo de diferente manera" Helga fue a su closet y empezó a probarse vestidos, feliz de que Arnold la invitara a salir.  
  
Phoebe y Gerald comían un helado en 'Slausen'. "Phoebe, este es el plan, lo llamaremos 'plan cupido' en el que haremos que el día de San Valentín Arnold y Helga estén juntos sin que el se fije mucho en Lila" "ese es el problema Gerald, ¿como haremos para que Lila este alejada de Arnold?" "para esto le diremos a Curly que nos ayude" "¡Gerald!" "no te preocupes, el no sabrá nada de lo que hay entre ellos dos" "entonces, ¿como lo convencerás para que distraiga a Lila?" "tengo pensado arreglarle una cita sorpresa con Rhonda, ya que ella me debe una al tratar de ponerme contra ti y mi amigo" "¡perfecto Gerald!, ahora solo falta encontrar a la ladrona de los poemas" "eso no es problema, le diré a mi informante que haga una investigación rápida, además de que le pediré discreción" "¡Oh Gerald! Por eso te quiero mucho" Al decir esta frase ambos se sonrojaron y Gerald de manera nerviosa dijo "eh... ya es tarde, es mejor irnos a casa" "si, es mejor". Salieron de la neveria y en el camino Phoebe le confeso "Gerald, yo soy tu amiga secreta" "¡lo sabia! solo tu conoces mi gusto por las tortugas de chocolate" "no creí ser demasiado obvia" dijo Phoebe un poco decepcionada "¡vamos Phoebe! no te pongas triste, me agradas mucho y sinceramente deseaba ser tu amigo secreto y en verdad lo soy" "¿en serio?" "¡claro que si!" Al haberle dicho esto le provoco a Phoebe que abrazara a Gerald, además de que le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar, después de esto siguieron caminando a la casa de Phoebe tomados de la mano. 


	5. Capitulo 5 Una noche maravillosa

Capitulo quinto Una noche maravillosa  
  
El teléfono sonó en casa de Lila "¿bueno?" "¡hola Lila!, habla Arnold" "¡que tal Arnold! ¿Cómo estas?" "bien, es que no había nadie en casa de Gerald y decidí hablarte, pues necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que siento en este momento" Lila estaba extrañada pues no era lo que esperaba de Arnold "¿qué te sucede?" "hable por teléfono con Helga para invitarla a salir conmigo a ver una función de opera" "¿y aceptó?" "ese es el punto, no solo aceptó sino que se puso feliz, como si lo hubiera esperado" "¡cielos! no es eso lo que quería" pensó Lila y luego le contesto "¿crees que ella sea tu amiga secreta?" "no lo creo, pero soy su amigo secreto" "¡¿qué?!, es decir, eso esta bien" "la verdad Lila, siento algo extraño al estar con Helga, esto lo tengo que saber hoy en la noche" "¿por qué dices eso?" "no lo se, todo esto es muy confuso para mi, es decir, los poemas que he recibido, la forma agradable de Helga, que es muy extraño para mi y tu indiferencia" "¿mi indiferencia? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" "¡no se Lila!, esta semana es muy extraña y todo esto esta pasando muy rápido, en fin, ya no te distraeré, pues ya se me hizo tarde y debo pasar por Helga" "¡espera Arnold!" "¿qué sucede?" "¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?" "¿estas segura?" "¡si Arnold! vamos al cine, invito el maíz tostado" "entonces mañana te veo en la escuela para quedar de acuerdo" "muy bien, te diviertes mucho" "gracias Lila, que descanses". Lila colgó el teléfono y pensó "Helga me ganó esta vez, pero mañana será mi oportunidad para estar con Arnold y esta vez no estará ella para impedirlo".  
  
Helga tenia puesto un vestido rosa de una pieza y peinada de manera que la hacia verse bonita, Miriam le dijo un halago "¡Helga, pero si estas hermosa!" "¡tranquila Miriam! solo me arreglé un poco" En ese momento llego el Gran Bob "¡Olga, te ves divina!" "soy Helga papá, y ya les dije que solo me arreglé un poco" "¿a dónde irás?" le preguntó Miriam, "voy a una función de ópera" "¡oh, la ópera! solía ir mucho antes de casarme con Bob" "es mejor ver los juegos de football" le contestó Bob, La conversación estaba haciendo enojar a Helga, justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y fue a abrir el Gran Bob "¿qué es lo que quieres Alfred?" "soy Arnold y vine por Helga, vamos a una función de opera" "esta bien, entonces pasa, ¡oye, te ves bien de traje!" "muchas gracias Señor Pataki" "¡Helga! ya está aquí tu novio" La exclamación hizo ruborizar a Arnold y le dijo al Gran Bob "solo amigo, señor Pataki" "Lo que tu digas" En ese momento bajo Helga y al ver a Arnold se ruborizo pero contuvo su sentimiento de amor hacia el y le dijo "¡ya era tiempo cabeza de balón! ya es muy tarde y casi nos tenemos que ir corriendo" "no te preocupes, mi abuelo nos llevará" "Entonces que esperas, ¡vamos!". Ya dentro del carro el abuelo observó a Helga y dijo "¡vaya! pero que señorita tan guapa" "muchas gracias, Arnold no es muy observador, no me dijo nada" "perdona Helga pero como bajaste tan rápido y dijiste que se nos hacía tarde no pude observarte, es cierto, te ves muy bien" "muchas gracias Arnold" dijo algo sonrojada y enviándole a Arnold una mirada sugestiva, esto lo vio el abuelo por el espejo retrovisor "nunca te equivocas Phil" pensó y sonrío.  
  
La doctora Bliss hablaba por teléfono con el Señor Simmons "¿Señor Simmons?, soy la doctora Bliss" "¡buenas noches doctora! me sorprende que me llame" "bueno, una de sus estudiantes me contó que estaba realizando una actividad que se basa en estrechar y fortalecer las relaciones entre sus estudiantes y pensé preguntarle como le está yendo" "así es, esta es una actividad muy especial que se llama 'el amigo secreto' y los chicos la están pasando bien, algunos se esmeran, otros solo cumplen para salir del paso, aunque tengo un caso muy especial" "¿cómo que un caso especial?" "no podría platicárselo por teléfono" "me gustaría conocer mas de ese caso, creo saber que se trata de Helga" "efectivamente, ¡espere! ¿Cómo lo supo?" "Helga me contó algo, creo que tengo esta noche libre ¿y usted?" "si, no tengo ahora nada por hacer, ya preparé mi clase" "entonces le invito un café en Bigal´s y ahí platicamos sobre lo que ocurre con su actividad y de otros asuntos" "¡perfecto! entonces nos vemos dentro de media hora".  
  
El abuelo, Helga y Arnold llegaron al teatro, el abuelo los dejo en la entrada y le preguntó a Arnold "¿paso por ustedes enano?" "gracias abuelo, pero después de la función iremos a otro lado" "lo que tu digas, entonces nos vemos después". Después que Arnold cerro la puerta del coche le dijo Helga "¡apúrate cabeza de balón, que ya va a empezar la función!" "¡un momento! estoy buscando los boletos, ¡ya los encontré!", entraron al teatro y buscaron sus lugares "¿por donde es Arnold?" "en un palco del primer nivel" Subieron al primer nivel y al llegar al palco, se sorprendieron "¡cielos! que palco tan elegante" dijo Helga "y tan cerca del escenario" replico Arnold Se sentaron en sus lugares y notaron que solo había dos, era un palco exclusivo "oye Arnold, ¿quién te dio los boletos?" "mi amiga secreta, me escribió que invitara a quien yo quisiera" Helga quedo en estado de shock pero reacciono inmediatamente, "¿y que mas te ha dado ella?" "es algo incomodo decirte esto pero ella se me esta declarando con poemas" "¿con poemas? ¡Que chica tan cursi!" "es mas, los traje, por favor léelos" Helga empezó a ponerse nerviosa "¿Por qué quieres enseñármelos?" "quiero saber si tu reconoces la escritura, es decir, si tu conoces a la chica que escribe así" Helga tomo las hojas y empezó a leerlos pero más que nada, quería observar las adiciones que habían hecho a sus poemas, de pronto Arnold le pregunto "¿te gusta la ópera?" Helga quedo perpleja ante la pregunta pero respondió rápido "no te acuerdas cuando te invité a cenar en esa fea noche en que lave los platos en Chez Paris que me gusta venir siempre a ver la opera y el ballet, soy tan sofisticada como Lila o Rhonda juntas" "es cierto lo había olvidado, pero ¿a poco no te divertiste lavando platos esa noche?" "¡cállate Arnold!" En ese momento se atenuaron las luces y Helga ya no pudo observar los poemas. Empezó la música y Helga comenzó a soñar.  
  
Gerald tomo el teléfono y marco a la casa de Phoebe "¿bueno?" "¡hola Phoebe! soy Gerald" "¡Gerald! justo estaba pensando en ti, sabía que me llamarías" "he estado pensando en varias cosas, y sobre todo en ti" "gracias Gerald, yo también he pensado mucho en ti, pero también en mi amiga Helga" "¿qué hay con ella?" "¿no te acuerdas que tenemos un plan para que ella y Arnold salgan juntos en San Valentín?" "¡no me acordaba! tengo que pensar que decirle a Curly para que salga con Lila" "¿qué paso con tu informante?" "también le voy a hablar, no te preocupes mañana ya lo tendré solucionado" "¡muy bien!, cambiando de tema ¿te gustaría ir conmigo mañana al cine?" "¡Por supuesto que si mi bella dama!" esta ultima expresión de Gerald hizo que Phoebe sonriera "entonces Gerald, que descanse y buenas noches" "buenas noches Phoebe, mañana te espera una gran sorpresa en tu buzón" "y en el tuyo también Gerald, hasta mañana" Phoebe colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama pensando en él hasta que la sorprendió el sueño.  
  
El Señor Simmons llego al café y entro, vio que ya había llegado la doctora Bliss y se acerco a la mesa "buenas noches doctora" le dijo "buenas noches, espero le agrade esta mesa" "¡esta perfecta y en un sitio especial!" esta ultima expresión hizo sonreír a la doctora, llego el camarero y ambos pidieron pastel y capuchino; "comencemos Señor Simmons, como esta llevando su actividad con los chicos" "de manera muy especial, es decir, en el programa escolar dice que debemos inculcar en los niños las relaciones sociales por medio de actividades como esta, sobre todo que se esta desarrollando en esta semana especial que termina con el día de San Valentín" "lo felicito, aunque por ahí hay un cierto caso que me iba a comentar" "¡es cierto!, hay una niña que usted ya conoce pues ha ido a terapia con usted" "si, es Helga" "pues bien, ella es muy especial pues a pesar de que se comporta muy agresiva, tiene una gran inspiración y realiza composiciones muy buenas" "si, conozco esas composiciones" "bueno, cuando se me ocurrió realizar esta actividad decidí formar parejas, dejando que los chicos escogieran al azar su pareja, Helga tomo su papel y al abrirlo se dio cuenta que le había tocado como amigo secreto a Arnold" "¿cómo se comporto ella?" "ella quiere mucho a Arnold, pero teme demostrarlo, pues piensa que se van a burlar de ella, pues bien, cuando le pregunté quien le toco, ella negó que él era su amigo secreto, pero la pasión demostrada en sus poemas la delataron, pero aquí viene lo extraño del caso, alguien se esta apropiando de sus poemas, alguien que también esta interesado por el chico" "si hasta donde usted llego en su historia, tenia conocimiento de todo eso, pero a pesar de que Helga tiene una personalidad agresiva, esta indefensa, la vez que platicamos en mi consultorio, demostraba una impotencia de saber que alguien le esta haciendo daño y eso me preocupa" "si, lo comprendo, también me paso lo mismo cuando platiqué con ella en el salón, le ofrecí ayudarla" "es lo mejor que puede hacer, pues si no tiene esa ayuda, podría perjudicar su autoestima y volvería a ser nuevamente antisocial, yo también ofrecí ayudarla, por eso es que me animé a platicar con usted, ella me ha comentado sobre una niña llamada Lila" "Lila es una chica muy especial, es tierna, amable, le gusta la ópera y el ballet, sueña con llegar a ser una gran bailarina" "bien, pues ella tuvo una relación con Arnold, como de unas semanas, Helga tuvo la culpa de que ellos tuvieran esa relación" "¿cómo fue eso?" "en uno de sus arrebatos de pasión escribió con tiza en una pared 'Arnold ama a Helga' pero al escuchar voces de que venia alguien, borró su nombre y escribió 'Arnold ama a Lila'" "¡estoy impresionado! con razón Helga se mostraba muy hostil con ellos" "afortunadamente para ella esa relación duro poco, pero quedo una secuela, Arnold se enamoró de Lila" "pero Helga está enamorada de Arnold, ¡cielos! esto es muy confuso" "por eso estamos aquí, mañana iré a su clase como la primera vez, ya avisé al director Wartz y estuvo de acuerdo, necesito platicar con ellos dos y ver quien puede hacerle daño tanto a Helga como a ellos mismos" "me parece perfecto, entonces la espero mañana" El Señor Simmons pidió la cuenta, pagó y acompaño a la doctora Bliss hasta su casa. En el camino el Señor Simmons le pregunto a la doctora "¿sabremos quien roba los poemas de Helga?" "sabe, no me había puesto pensar en ese detalle, ¿cómo haremos para descubrir a la persona que esta haciendo eso?" "hablaré con Helga mañana y veremos que plan nos podrá funcionar" "me parece bien, bueno ya llegamos, hasta mañana" La doctora se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, el Señor Simmons solo dijo "hasta mañana", ella entro a su casa y el Señor Simmons emprendió el camino de regreso pensando en esto ultimo y preguntándose "¿me estaré enamorando?".  
  
"¡Oh Arnold! siempre te he amado y siempre te amare, como he deseado que me beses con pasión pero mis enemigos han impedido acercarme a ti, siento como la tristeza me invade y amenaza con romper mi corazón, si supieras cuanto te amo, esta noche es como un sueño para mi, pero tu no debes saber aun mi secreto, mi dulce y amable Arnold..." "¡Helga!, ¡Helga!" "¡eh! ... ¿qué pasa?" "te quedaste dormida, te perdiste una buena parte de la función" "perdona Arnold, pero me sentía muy cansada y la música me relajó" "esta bien Helga, es hora de irnos" Salieron del teatro y Helga pregunto "¿ahora a donde vamos?" "¿que te parece si vamos a comer una hamburguesa?" "¡claro que si!, el haberme dormido me despertó el apetito" "entonces en marcha" Durante el trayecto Arnold pensaba "¡cielos! ¿Qué me pasa? veo a Helga muy atractiva y agradable, me siento confundido, a mi me gusta Lila y no ella pero ¿que es lo que me confunde?" "oye Arnold, ya llegamos" "¡eh!...perdón estaba distraído" "¿por tu amiguita secreta?" "no, por otras cosas, creo que será mejor pasar" "esta bien" Entraron al restaurante y pidieron hamburguesas con papas a la francesa, mientras estaban comiendo Helga pregunto "oye Arnold, tengo algo que decirte" "¿qué cosa?" "¿te acuerdas que hace un año cuando nos daba clase la Señorita Slovak?" "si, ¿qué hay con eso?" "¿te acuerdas que tenias correspondencia con una chica francesa?" "¿hablas de Cecile?" "si, pues yo... este, se podría decir que yo..." En ese momento llego Harold a su mesa y empezó a burlarse "¡miren quienes están aquí! nada menos que Arrnold y Helga compartiendo una hamburguesa" "¿qué quieres Harold?" pregunto Helga enfadada "vine con mis padres a cenar pero ¡oh sorpresa! me encuentro a un par de enamorados..." "¡Harold, cállate!" dijo Arnold, "si gordinflón, mejor vete de aquí antes que te golpee" "esta bien pero todo el mundo se va a enterar" Este ultimo comentario hizo ruborizar a Arnold y se sintió tan apenado que ya no pudo comerse la hamburguesa, pidió la cuenta y le dijo a Helga "es mejor irnos pues ya es tarde, ya pedí la cuenta" "esta bien cabeza de balón" dijo Helga muy enojada  
  
En el camino no cruzaron palabras y cuando llegaron a la casa de Helga, Arnold le dijo "discúlpame Helga, no era mi intención terminar la noche así, pero me puso de malas Harold" Helga ya mas tranquila le respondió "no te preocupes Arnold, ese tonto panzón es así, de todos modos fue una velada agradable" "¿sabes algo Helga?" "¿qué Arnold?" "me agradó mucho salir contigo, es decir, la forma como te portaste, eso me gusta mucho de ti" "tu sabes que no soy así Arnold, soy enojona, soy agresiva y así es mi personalidad, pero de todas formas te agradezco esa gentileza" "esta bien Helga, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela" "hasta mañana Arnold". Helga entro a la casa y subió a su habitación, ahí empezó a decir "¡le empiezo a agradar! ¡Que emoción siento al saber que te estas interesando por mi! y lo mejor de todo es que ya te fijas mas ¡mi amado chico gentil!"  
  
Entonces fue por sus hojas de color rosa y empezó a escribir "esta noche en que la luna brilla en todo su esplendor, pienso en tu rostro, mi amado, cada vez que veo tus ojos me sumerjo en la profundidad de ellos, buscando tu alma para fusionarla con la mía, 'tu amiga secreta'" metió la hoja en un sobre del mismo color, la guardó en sus cosas y se dispuso a dormir, pensado que esta fue una noche que ella nunca olvidaría.  
  
Arnold llego a su casa reflexionando sobre aquellos momentos, en ese momento llego el abuelo y le preguntó "¿cómo te fue pequeño?" "bien abuelo, aunque terminó un poco mal" "¿cómo fue eso muchacho?" "todo marchó bien, nos gustó mucho la función, aunque Helga se durmió mas de la mitad de ella" "vaya con la chica, ¿y luego?" "la invité a comer una hamburguesa y ella aceptó, ya en el restaurante nos encontramos a Harold y empezó a fastidiarnos, diciéndome que si somos pareja ella y yo" "y te molestaste" "¡claro que si!, pero no fue molestia de que Helga y yo fuéramos pareja sino la forma como se burló Harold de nosotros, ¿si te dije abuelo que soy el amigo secreto de Helga?" "no lo recuerdo ahora pero lo que si se es que tu amiguita era esa tierna pelirroja ¿cómo se llama?" "Lila, abuelo, no, le cambié a Harold mi papel, pues él tenía a Helga, no se que pasa con ella, por su forma de ser todos se comportan igual con ella y no me gusta que la traten así, ella tal vez tenga problemas en su casa por eso oculta sus sentimientos bajo esa actitud, por eso decidí hacer el cambio, pero con lo que paso hoy, temí que él le dijera a ella que soy su amigo secreto" "Es decir, no te molestó no por andar con ella sino por que podría decirle que tu eres su amigo" "¡exacto abuelo! aunque si me ruboricé un poco; te voy a decir algo que paso en el teatro pero que no le conté a ella, Helga estaba durmiendo y empezó a platicar dormida, lo mas extraño es que mencionaba un nombre que no alcancé a escuchar y luego decía que lo amaba mucho y que no la lastimara dejándola por otra persona" "si que es extraño pequeño, ¿por qué no se lo comentaste?" "me dio mucha pena contárselo, además creo que ella también se abochornaría" "bueno Arnold, ya es muy tarde y hay que dormir, mañana todavía vas a la escuela" "si abuelo, solo me quedo intrigado y confundido por estas dos cosas, ¿quién es la persona que le agrada a Helga? y ¿quién me escribe esos poemas?" "Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa pequeño, pienso que estas a punto de descubrir a esa persona y te va a agradar que haya sido ella" "¿sabes algo abuelo?" "claro que no Arnold, pero siento que vas por buen camino y se que no te desilusionaras" "Lo que tu digas abuelo, hasta mañana" "hasta mañana pequeño, no hay duda que ya estas creciendo" El abuelo cerró la puerta y Arnold se quedo mirando las estrellas por el tragaluz pensando quien sería la persona que le escribió esos poemas, y también en Helga, cuando la escucho decir esas palabras se puso celoso y eso lo confundió mucho, así estuvo algún tiempo hasta que sueño lo venció. 


	6. capitulo 6 encuentros

**Capitulo Sexto  Encuentros**

Al día siguiente, Arnold se levanto muy temprano y después de vestirse, se dirigió al librero donde tenia el libro rosa de poemas, empezó a leerlos y se puso a pensar en todas las chicas del salón, de repente la imagen de Helga ocupó su mente y lo que escucho la noche anterior, "¿Quién será el chico del que Helga esta enamorada?, ¡cielos! ¿Por qué me estoy enojando?, ella siempre me esta fastidiando" en ese momento le llamó su abuela "¡Tex! ya baja al rancho a desayunar" 

"¡voy abuela!, esto tendré que solucionarlo muy pronto" después que guardo sus cosas y el detalle para Helga, bajo al comedor y se dispuso a desayunar.

Helga llego a la escuela y se encontró con Phoebe "¡hola Pheebs!, necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande" 

"¿de que se trata?"

"quiero que convenzas a Gerald para que te abra el casillero de Arnold" 

"¿estas segura de lo que estas pidiendo?" 

"¡Por supuesto que si! ya no quiero que me roben los detalles para Arnold" 

"no creo que pueda convencerlo" 

"¿Por qué crees que no?" 

"porque no creo que se preste a hacer algo de ese tipo" 

"tu solo convéncelo y si no quiere, dile que le podría pasar un 'pequeño accidente' durante el día" Phoebe solo movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y fue en busca de Gerald, mientras tanto Helga se dirigió a su casillero y pensó "¡oh mi amado! espero que con esta acción esa entrometida que me esta robando los detalles para ti ya no se salga mas con la suya, me tendrás que perdonar que esté presionando a tu mejor amigo, pero es por el bien de los dos" en el momento que estaba en el casillero, una voz la hizo sobresaltarse 

"¡hola Helga! ¿Te divertiste mucho con Arnold anoche?" 

"¡Lila! me asustaste, ¡un momento!, ¿Cómo te enteraste que me divertí anoche con el cabeza de balón?"

"Bueno Helga, Arnold es mi amigo y me platicó anoche por teléfono que saldría contigo" 

"Así que el cabeza de balón te platico eso ¿eh? pues es un chico muy indiscreto" 

"por lo que veo las clases que te di para que compusieras tu carácter dieron un buen resultado ¿no?" 

"¿de que hablas? ¡Ah! ya recuerdo, la vez que fue la fiesta de disfraces en casa de Rhonda, pues creo que si funcionaron, pero no esperes que te agradezca de nuevo" 

"para nada, pero ¿no gozaste anoche con la compañía de Arnold?" esa pregunta hizo que Helga empezara a enojarse. 

"¿Qué quieres decir Lila?" 

"nada, solo quería saber si Arnold no se aburrió contigo" 

"¡claro que no!, incluso fuimos a cenar" 

"¡vaya! no creí que fuera el a hacer eso" 

"¿de que demonios hablas?" 

"bueno, como Arnold es muy amable y sofisticado, no creí que lo fuera contigo, dadas las circunstancias" 

"¡al grano Lila!, ¿qué quieres?" 

"te lo diré durante el almuerzo, no creo que te desesperes por saberlo ¿verdad?" 

Helga no aguanto su enojo y tomo a Lila por el cuello de su blusa "solo te diré una cosa jovencita, si piensas que te meterás entre mi Arnold y yo, estas muy equivocada" 

Lila, quien primero se asusto por la acción de Helga, rápido tomó su aplomo y le contesto "¡ay Helga! solo date cuenta quien es la mas bonita y sofisticada aquí, no necesito decirte a quien quiere realmente Arnold" 

Tomo las manos de Helga y las retiró de su blusa, la alisó y con una sonrisa se dirigió al salón.

Phoebe buscaba a Gerald y un saludo la sorprendió 

"¡Hola mi hermosa dama!" el saludo hizo sonrojar a Phoebe 

"¡hola Gerald! te extrañé toda la noche" 

"yo también, ¿Cómo están las cosas con Helga?" 

"¡esta loca! quiere que le abras el casillero de Arnold" 

"¿Para que?" 

"quiere dejarle ahí el detalle y que no se lo roben" 

Gerald solo meneó la cabeza, después le dijo "eso si va a estar muy difícil, si lo hago, Arnold va a empezar a preguntarme quien lo hizo y si le digo que fui yo porque me lo pidió su amiga secreta querrá que le diga quien es, lo conozco y como no hay secretos entre nosotros tendré que decirle quien fue" 

"¡si que es un problema!, espera un momento, le diré que mejor deslice la nota al casillero y el detalle lo deje en su buzón" 

"¡perfecto! y le dirás lo que te comenté en este instante" 

Los dos rieron y se abrazaron, alguien los vio y exclamo 

"¡esto si es una sorpresa!" 

Ellos voltearon y vieron al señor Simmons y les dijo 

"se que esta muy cerca San Valentín, pero no hagan esto en los pasillos de la escuela, va contra el reglamento, mejor háganlo después de clase, pero solo por esta vez se los paso" 

Los chicos sonrieron y se dirigieron al salón.

Arnold vio entrar a Gerald seguido de Phoebe, fue con su amigo y le dijo "¿Dónde estabas Gerald?" 

"¿Qué te pasa viejo?" 

"discúlpame, pero es que necesito hablarte de algo muy serio, pero en los momento en que no estabas pensé que seria mejor si te lo digo después de clases" 

"Lo que tu digas hermano" 

"esta bien, iré a tu casa a las cuatro" 

"te esperaré" 

Phoebe fue con Helga y pasó exactamente lo mismo "¡Phoebe! ¿Dónde diablos estabas?" 

"fui con Gerald a decirle lo que pensabas hacer" 

"tuve un pequeño pleito con Lila mientras que tu te divertías con Gerald" 

"¿pues que paso?" 

"te lo contaré después de clase, ahora lo que quiero saber es que te dijo Gerald" 

Phoebe le explico lo que platico con Gerald y Helga después de pensar un rato dijo "creo que esta bien, pero todavía sigo muy enojada con esa Lila" 

"si tanto te molesta porque no me dices lo que sucedió" 

"ahora no Phoebe, ella quiere decirme algo en el almuerzo y para ese momento voy a prepararme, espero que no me de ninguna sorpresa" 

"Lo que tu digas Helga"

En ese momento el señor Simmons les dijo "niños, hoy es un día muy especial, ya es miércoles y faltan dos días para San Valentín, espero que para el viernes tengamos ya a la pareja elegida del baile, por otra parte, les tengo una noticia especial, hoy tendremos una visita, pero llegará hasta después del almuerzo, es una sorpresa, mientras saquen su libro de matemáticas"

Un gesto de fastidio se reflejo en todos lo chicos quienes empezaron las actividades de ese día.

La campana tocó para el almuerzo y los chicos salieron al comedor, Phoebe y Helga esperaron a que salieran todos para dejar el detalle de Arnold en su buzón, aunque Phoebe ya sabia que Gerald era su amigo secreto, le dejo un detalle en el de él, después de esto salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron al casillero de Arnold, entonces Helga saco el sobre y lo deslizo por una de las ranuras, mientras en el salón Lila se dirigió al lugar de Arnold para sacar el sobre y volver a marcar el poema, pero esta vez ella fue la sorprendida, no encontró mas que una barra de chocolate y enojada pensó "¡esa Helga! ahora si me sorprendió, pero esto no se va a quedar así" 

En ese momento sintió temor y volvió a pensar "¡cielos! ¿Y si me tendió una trampa?, mejor me voy, además no hay nada que hacer aquí, me voy a llevar la barra de chocolate y se la daré personalmente a Arnold"  

Tomo la barra y salió del salón, solo que no noto que alguien había observado todos sus movimientos.

El señor Simmons se encontraba en la sala de maestros cuando llego la doctora Bliss 

"¡buenos días señor Simmons!" 

El saludo lo sorprendió y torpemente se paro del sillón donde estaba 

"¡Doctora! que susto me dio, no la oí entrar" 

"disculpe, es que se encontraba abierta la puerta y me asomé, al hacerlo lo vi y por eso lo salude, no pensé asustarlo" 

"no se preocupe, ahora todos los chicos están en la hora del almuerzo y podremos plantear una estrategia para ayudar a Helga" 

"esta bien señor Simmons"  

"Deje traerle una silla y así nos pondremos a discutir el plan" 

Cuando le trajo la silla, la doctora le rozó la mano con la suya, entonces ella le sonrió y él se ruborizó, se sentaron y comenzaron a preparar la estrategia.

"¡¿Donde esta la señorita perfecta?!" 

"no lo sé Helga, no se ve por ningún lado" 

"entonces en lo que llega nos formaremos para sacar nuestros almuerzos" 

Las chicas se dirigieron al área de servicio cuando entró Lila al comedor, 

"no veo a Helga, pero por allá esta Arnold, es un buen momento para entregarle la barra de chocolate" 

Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Arnold y le dijo "¡hola Arnold! ¿Cómo has estado?" 

Arnold se sintió algo extraño porque no experimento las mariposas en el estomago cuando ella le hacia la misma pregunta en anteriores ocasiones, le contesto "creo que bien Lila, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar?" 

"¡cielos Arnold! me gustaría pero no puedo, tengo un asunto pendiente con Helga, pero mira, te traje un pequeño postre para ti" 

Saco la barra de chocolate y se la dio 

"¡gracias Lila!" 

"para nada, te la traje porque me agradas" 

Entonces Lila se alejo dejando a Arnold confundido, Gerald pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta que Arnold lo estaba escuchando "esto se empieza a complicar" 

"¿de que hablas Gerald?" le preguntó Arnold mas confundido 

"¡nada viejo! pensaba en voz alta, no te preocupes" 

"¿sabes Gerald?, no se que me pasa, creo que ya no me gusta Lila, es decir, ahora que me dio la barra debería sentirme emocionado, pues hace mucho que ella no tenia ese tipo de afecto conmigo, solo cuando estuvimos juntos, pero desde que estoy recibiendo esos poemas, me he puesto a pensar mas en esa chica que los ha enviado y cada vez pienso menos en Lila" 

"¿sabes Arnold?, creo que es mejor que terminemos de comer y todo eso me lo cuentas después" 

"esta bien Gerald". 

Helga y Phoebe salían de la fila con sus charolas del almuerzo, en ese momento Lila las alcanzo "¡hola chicas! veo que hay cosas ricas para almorzar" 

"así es Lila" contesto Helga y siguió "¿me ibas a decir algo en este momento?" 

"te lo diré pero solo a ti" 

Phoebe comprendió y le dijo a Helga "no te preocupes, iré a sentarme con Sheena" 

"¡no te vayas Phoebe! si Lila va a decirme algo yo no tengo inconveniente que te quedes" 

Lila se quedo sorprendida pero se recupero y luego le dijo "creo que será mejor irme, la hora del almuerzo ya mero termina,  solo quiero decirte Helga que no descuides tu relación con Arnold" 

"¿qué me quieres decir?" 

"solo que no lo descuides" les sonrió y luego se fue a formar para comprar su almuerzo. "¡Esa Lila! me ha quitado las ganas de comer" 

"¿era eso lo que querías decirme en el salón?" 

"si Phoebe, me dijo que yo no podría hacer nada con Arnold porque él la ama" 

"es increíble que te haya dicho eso" 

"se que es verdad lo que me dijo por eso tendré que cuidarme de ella, creo que empiezo a comprender quien me ha estado robando mis poemas".

Sonó la campana dando por terminada la hora del almuerzo, Arnold y Gerald se dirigieron a sus casilleros para sacar sus libros, Arnold abrió el suyo y encontró el sobre rosa "¡mira Gerald!" 

Gerald se dirigió al casillero de Arnold "¿que pasa viejo?" 

"ahora me dejaron el sobre en mi casillero, creo que alguien lo abrió y solo una persona aparte de mi conoce la combinación y eres tu" 

"¡no seas tonto Arnold! ¿No pensaste que tal vez lo echaron por una de las ranuras del casillero?" Arnold lo miro desconfiado, tomo el sobre y comprobó si el sobre entraba por las ranuras "discúlpame Gerald, es que estoy muy confundido con estas cosas" 

"no te preocupes, pero ábrelo y léelo" 

Arnold saco la hoja del sobre y empezó a leerlo "esta noche en que la luna brilla en todo su esplendor, pienso  en tu rostro, mi amado, cada vez que veo tus ojos me sumerjo en la profundidad de ellos, buscando tu alma para fusionarla con la mía, 'tu amiga secreta'" 

Al terminar de leer la hoja una voz que provenía detrás de él le preguntó "¿te gusto el poema?" 

Arnold y Gerald se quedaron sorprendidos y giraron hacia donde provenía la voz que volvió a preguntar "¿te gusto el poema?"  

"creo... creo que si" contesto Arnold, 

La voz era de la doctora Bliss "perdón por asustarlos, creo que ya me conocen" 

Gerald le dijo "si, es la doctora que le dio terapia a Helga" 

La doctora Bliss sonrió y luego se dirigió a Arnold "dime ¿quién te escribió ese poema tan maravilloso?" 

Arnold le contesto entre nervioso y entusiasmado "¡es lo que no sé! es parte de una actividad que nos dejo nuestro maestro" 

"¿y que les parece esa actividad?" 

"es muy difícil de contestar esa pregunta, hasta ahora me siento muy confundido, sobre todo desde que me han dado estos poemas" 

"no te preocupes, a todos les pasa cuando les dan este tipo de detalles, pero los estoy entreteniendo mucho y la clase ya debió de empezar, vayan rápido no sea que su maestro los deje afuera" 

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, pero no comentaron nada, tomaron sus libros y se dirigieron al salón.

Lila vio entrar a  Arnold al salón y le preguntó "¿dónde estabas Arnold?" 

El se quedo un momento callado pues la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, luego le contesto "no encontraba mis libros" 

"oye, ¿te acuerdas que te dije si me invitabas hoy al cine?" 

"¡cielos Lila! no me acordaba que íbamos a salir juntos, pero quiero que me disculpes pues no voy a poder hacerlo" 

Lila puso una expresión triste y le pegunto "¿por qué Arnold?" 

El titubeó pues no tenia preparada una excusa, en eso intervino Gerald "perdonen que me meta en su conversación pues no pude evitar escucharlos, ¿sabes Lila?, debes disculparme a mi pues invité a Arnold a cenar a mi casa hoy en la noche y el aceptó ir, pero en ese momento no se acordaba de que tenia una cita contigo" 

"esta bien Gerald, comprendo que a Arnold se le haya olvidado nuestra cita y te disculpo, pero mañana si iremos ¿o no Arnold?" 

"creo que si Lila, lo que tu digas" 

"¿qué te pasa Arnold? te noto un poco diferente" 

El se empezó a ponerse nervioso "es por...algunas cosas sin importancia, pero creo que si podremos salir mañana" 

"de todas maneras te lo recordaré cuando llegues a tu casa, ¡claro! después de hayas ido a casa de Gerald" 

"supongo que si Lila" 

Arnold fue a su lugar, lo acompañaba Gerald y le dijo a él "¡gracias Gerald!, no sabia que decir" "para nada viejo, oye, ¿de verdad no recordaste que tenias una cita con Lila?" 

"¡te digo que no! y es que... estuve pensando que necesito ver a Helga" 

"¿en serio?...es decir ¿por qué tienes que hacer eso?"

 Arnold no sabia que decir, en ese momento el señor Simmons le llamó la atención "Arnold, puedes tomar asiento por favor, tengo que decirles algo a todos" 

Arnold fue a su lugar y el señor Simmons les dijo a los chicos "niños, hoy tenemos la visita de alguien muy especial, ya vino anteriormente a este salón y quiero que le den la bienvenida a la doctora Bliss" 

Todos los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos 

Rhonda le dijo a Nadine "creo que viene por Helga, ya se dieron cuenta que es muy patética" 

"no lo creo, ella ya termino su terapia"

Harold le dijo a Stinky "creo que viene por el señor Simmons, te dije que se volvió loco" 

"¿en serio Harold?" 

"niños, tranquilos, ya esta aquí la doctora Bliss" 

Todos los chicos exclamaron "¡buenos días doctora Bliss!" 

"¡hola niños! buenos días, el motivo de mi vista es de rutina y como la ultima vez solo observaré su comportamiento, ¿de acuerdo?" 

"si, doctora" dijeron todos con desgano.

La doctora tomo una silla y se dispuso a observar a la clase dirigiendo su mirada a Helga quien sonrió. Durante el transcurso de la clase la doctora Bliss observaba a Arnold y a Lila, le agradaba ver a Arnold concentrado, no perdía detalle de la clase, aunque algunas veces volteaba a ver con insistencia a Helga, quien parecía no darse cuenta de lo que hacía él, después observaba a Lila y ella le guiñaba un ojo, pero cuando ella observaba a Lila se dio cuenta que en los momentos en que Arnold observaba a Helga, ella mostraba un gesto de disgusto, que inmediatamente lo quitaba cuando volteaba a verla, todo esto lo anotaba la doctora en su libreta. Así trascurrió el tiempo hasta que faltando media hora para que finalizaran las clases, la doctora se levantó y se dirigió al señor Simmons "iré a la dirección a presentarle un reporte al director Wartz" 

"esta bien doctora, ¡niños! despidan a la doctora" 

"¡hasta luego doctora Bliss!" dijeron todos al unísono 

Pasaron 15 minutos y por el altavoz se escucho la voz del director "los siguientes alumnos deberán presentarse a la dirección de inmediato, Lila Sawyer y Arnold...no se entiende lo que dice aquí, bueno, eso es todo", 

En el salón se empezaron a escuchar voces de sorpresa y expectación pero era general que todos pensaban que habían hecho ellos para que fueran a la dirección.

Arnold y Lila se dirigieron a la dirección, Lila le preguntó angustiada a Arnold "¿sabes por que nos llamaron Arnold?" 

"lo ignoro, pero no hay porque angustiarse, pues no hemos hecho nada malo"

Llegaron a la dirección y tocaron la puerta "¡pasen por favor!" dijeron desde adentro.

La campana tocó y los chicos empezaron a salir del salón, Gerald fue a platicar con Curly "¡hola Curly! necesito que me hagas un favor" 

"¿qué clase de favor Gerald?" 

"uno muy especial y a cambio tendrás algo que no rechazarás" 

"¿qué es lo que me ofreces?" 

"una cita con Rhonda" 

"¡no te creo!" 

"¡claro que si!, te puedo conseguir una cita con ella" 

"tu oferta es muy tentadora pero no solo eso, también quiero que la cita sea en un lugar romántico" "creo que es justo, pero ¿si me vas a hacer el favor?" 

"¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?" 

"salir con Lila el viernes después de clases" 

"¡estas loco! esa chica nunca querrá salir conmigo ni estando loca" 

"seguro que si, ella adora algo que haces tu" 

"y ¿qué es lo que sabes que hago que a ella le guste?" 

"adora el ballet" 

Curly se ruborizó pero no podía ocultarlo pues Gerald sabía que él tomaba clases de ballet "bien, creo que tengo practica junto con una audición para salir en una obra" 

"¡perfecto! la convencerás de que te acompañe pues necesitas a alguien que aprecie el ballet para que perfecciones tu técnica y así puedas salir en esa obra" 

"creo Gerald que estas loco, pero esto te costará mas caro" 

"¿qué mas quieres?" 

"que la cita sea en el Chez Paris" 

"eso si no puedo hacerlo, también tengo una cita para ese día, y no tengo el dinero suficiente para conseguirla ahí" 

"esta bien, entonces que sea una caja de chocolates rellenos, envueltos con un gran moño rojo y una tarjeta de San Valentín" 

"esta bien pero no quiero ninguna falla para ese día, porque si no olvídate de Rhonda y de tus chocolates" 

"descuida, Curly no te fallará".

En la oficina del director Wartz la doctora Bliss les hablaba a Lila y a Arnold "les he mandado a llamar porque lo he observado y creo que ustedes tienen una tensión emocional que los ha estresado mucho, Arnold, en el tiempo que estuve observándote te noté ansioso y algunas veces deprimido, esto te ocurría cuando te quedabas pensando largo tiempo, y tu Lila también te he observado y te noté ansiosa en algunas ocasiones, necesito que me platique cada quien lo que les incomoda pero no aquí, sino en mi consultorio, hablaré con sus padres y mañana por separado, es decir, cada quien tendrá una sesión conmigo, discutiremos todo lo que ustedes quieran, así que, Arnold, te espero en mi consultorio a las 3 de la tarde y Lila a las 5, ¿les parece bien?" 

Los chicos no sabían que decir, Arnold pensaba que tal vez la doctora le daría la solución a todo lo que últimamente le estaba pasando y Lila pensaba de manera angustiada si la doctora sabría lo que ella estaba haciéndole a Helga, aunque después desecho esa idea pues a ella no la conocía, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo y se retiraron, pero Arnold regreso y le dijo a la doctora "creo doctora que si va a avisar a mi casa en este momento de que voy a tener una sesión con usted, es mejor que le diga que... yo no tengo padres, vivo con mis abuelos" 

"no te preocupes Arnold, le avisaré a tus abuelos y mañana en la sesión platicaremos lo que te preocupa" 

La cara de Arnold se iluminó con una sonrisa por la confianza que le mostró la doctora y se despidió de ella "esta bien doctora, entonces nos veremos mañana en su consultorio" 

"¡me agradará platicar contigo! ¡Hasta mañana!"

Después que el chico salió de la oficina llego el señor Simmons y le preguntó "y bien ¿qué tal le parecieron Arnold y Lila?" 

"Arnold es un chico encantador, espero saber mas de el mañana, de Lila también pienso que es agradable pero hay algo en ella que no me gusta, en fin, ¿platicó con Helga?" 

"no me dio tiempo, salió muy rápido con su amiga Phoebe" 

"bueno, entonces la llamaré por teléfono después, ahora quisiera saber si usted tiene hambre" "¡claro que sí! y me gustaría que me acompañara a mi casa a comer una deliciosa lasaña que prepare anoche, ¡claro! si no le incomoda" 

"¡por supuesto que no!, me agradaría probarla" 

"entonces pongámonos en marcha" 

Salieron de la oficina del director, pasaron por sus cosas a la sala de maestros y fueron a la casa del señor Simmons.

Helga platicaba con Phoebe "¿sabes Phoebe por que llamaron a Arnold y a Lila a la oficina del director Wartz?" 

"no Helga ¿tu sabes?" 

"creo que la doctora Bliss quería hablar con ellos, cuando estaba ella observando la clase, note que Arnold siempre volteaba a verme, ¡me costo trabajo controlarme! no me gusta que me vea con esos ojos soñadores, ¡hace que me derrita!" 

"¿y también observabas a la doctora?" 

"¡por supuesto que si! cada vez que Arnold volteaba a verme ella sonreía" 

"¿quieres decir que ella sabe tu mas intimo secreto?" 

"¡claro que si! fue de las primeras cosas que le dije durante la primer sesión que tuve con ella" 

"¿y no observaste a Lila?" 

"no me importó lo que hiciera Lila, ¡toda mi atención estaba con el chico de mis sueños!" 

En ese momento una voz las sorprendió "¡Hola chicas! quisiera preguntarles algo" 

Era Arnold, lo cual hizo que Helga se pusiera nerviosa y le respondiera de forma agresiva "¿qué te pasa cabeza de balón? ¿Por qué siempre te gusta sorprenderme?" 

"discúlpame Helga, solo quería saber si el señor Simmons no dejo tarea para mañana, ya sabes, como fui a la dirección" 

"no, no dejó nada Arnoldo" 

"bueno, ya que no dejo tarea, quisiera saber si podrías salir conmigo en la tarde" 

"¿y por que crees que saldría contigo?" 

"es que quiero platicar sobre algunas cosas, entre ellas la sesión que tengo con la doctora Bliss mañana" 

"¿iras al consultorio de la doctora?" 

"eso fue lo que ella me dijo" 

"¡esta bien cabeza de balón!, ¿te parece bien a las 5 en el parque?" 

"creo que sería mejor en Slausen" 

"Lo que tu digas Arnoldo" 

"entonces nos vemos, ¡hasta luego Phoebe!" 

"nos vemos Arnold"  

Después que Arnold se fue, Helga abrazó a Phoebe y le dijo "¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Quiere que salga con él!, ¡una segunda cita!" 

"¡te felicito Helga!" 

Phoebe vio su reloj y exclamó "¡cielos! ya es tarde y quede de verme con Ger... es decir con Rhonda en su casa" 

"¿con Rhonda o Gerald?" 

"con Rhonda, quede de ayudarle con el detalle para Eugene" 

"Lo que tu digas Phoebe, te hablo en la noche para contarte como me fue con mi adorado Arnold" "nos vemos Helga, que te diviertas". 

Arnold pensaba como decirle a Helga todo lo que tenia en mente cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos "¡hola Arnold! ¿Por qué vas pensativo?" 

"¡Lila! pensé que ya estabas en tu casa" 

"¡no Arnold! ¡Estoy muy enojada contigo! me dejaste en la escuela, pensé que ibas a acompañarme a mi casa" 

"Bueno Lila, después que salimos de la dirección ya no te vi, y todavía regrese a la oficina con la doctora para que me resolviera algunas dudas, pero ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" 

"vi cuando saliste de la escuela y traté de alcanzarte, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando te detuviste a platicar con Helga y Phoebe y me quedé intrigada de saber que les comentaste pues cuando las dejaste Helga abrazó a Phoebe y estaba muy contenta" 

Arnold no sabía que decir, pero una pregunta cruzó por su mente "¿Helga festejando algo con Phoebe? ¿Qué podrá ser? a menos que..." 

De repente cambio su semblante y le dijo a Lila de manera apresurada "me tendrás que disculpar por dejarte Lila, pero me acordé que tengo algo pendiente con Gerald, ¡nos vemos!" 

"¡Arnold, espera, aun no termino!" 

Lila se quedo observando la figura de Arnold alejándose de ella corriendo por la calle y empezó a entristecerse "¿qué estará pasando con Arnold? se supone que todos los poemas que marqué con mis iniciales eran para que ya se diera cuenta él de que soy yo, y eso no esta sucediendo" 

De repente una idea cruzó por su mente "¡ya se! iré a casa de Helga y arreglaré esto de una vez".

Gerald estaba leyendo acostado en su habitación cuando llegó su mamá y le dijo "¿Gerald? te buscan" 

"¡voy mamá!" Gerald se levantó y al bajar se encontró con Sid 

"¡Sid! no te esperaba" 

"tengo la información que necesitabas para 'tu tarea'" 

"vamos a mi cuarto y ahí la vemos" los chicos subieron y ya en el cuarto Sid empezó a decirle "tengo las pruebas de las personas que van al buzón de Arnold" 

"¿personas?" 

"si" 

Entonces saco de un paquete que llevaba unas fotos, en la primera salían Phoebe y Helga metiendo la barra de chocolate, al verla Gerald sonrió, pero en la segunda salía Lila sacando la barra de chocolate 

"es muy extraño esto" dijo Sid y continuó "cuando la vi que sacaba la barra decidí seguirla, así como tu me lo indicaste, en la siguiente foto verás a la persona que le dio el chocolate" 

Antes de verla Gerald le dijo "creo saber quien es" 

Al observarla vio a Lila darle el mismo chocolate y le dijo a Sid "¡muy buen trabajo! ahora quiero que la sigas todavía para ver que piensa hacer" 

Sid picado por la curiosidad le preguntó "¿qué pasa con ustedes? creí que la amiga secreta de  Arnold era Phoebe ¿y que pasó con Lila?"

"ahora no te lo puedo explicar" saco de un cajón de su escritorio una caja de tortugas de chocolate "toma, es una parte de lo convenido" 

"esta bien Gerald, entonces seguiré con mi trabajo" 

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y cuando Gerald  la abría se dio cuenta que Arnold se dirigía hacia su casa y rápidamente le dijo a Sid "¡ahí viene Arnold! si pregunta algo le diremos que viniste a dejarme un libro ¿esta bien?" 

"lo que tu digas Gerald" 

En ese momento toco Arnold la puerta y Gerald la abrió "que rápido abriste Gerald" 

"es que acompañaba a Sid a la puerta pues ya se iba" 

"¡seguro Arnold! solo vine a dejarle un libro que me presto" 

"bueno, entonces hasta luego Sid" 

"hasta mañana chicos" salió Sid de la casa y los chicos subieron a la habitación 

"pensé que te habías olvidado de venir" dijo Gerald 

"me entretuve porque me encontré con Helga y Phoebe, después me pasó lo mismo con Lila" 

"¡si que estas de suerte hermano! cambiando de tema, ¿de que pensabas hablarme que no pudiste decírmelo en la escuela?" 

"anoche salí con Helga, mi amiga secreta me regaló dos boletos para ir a la opera, así que la invite" 

"¿y por que no invitaste a Lila o a tu abuela?"

"porque quería pasar un tiempo con Helga, ya sabes, como siempre me esta fastidiando pensé que era una buena ocasión para charlar con ella y preguntarle porque es así conmigo, además soy el amigo secreto de ella" 

"¿y que pasó después?" 

"ella se quedó dormida la mayor parte de la función, entonces empezó a hablar dormida" 

"¿en serio, y que decía?" 

"si te digo, promete que no vas a burlarte" 

"te lo prometo, ¿qué paso?" 

"me acerque para escuchar lo que decía, pero es increíble lo que paso conmigo" 

"¿pues que escuchaste?" 

"¡ella esta enamorada de un chico del cual no pude oír su nombre y creo que eso me hizo sentir celoso!" terminó diciéndolo molesto y ruborizado

Gerald no dijo una palabra después de haber escuchado a Arnold, pasó un largo tiempo en que los chicos se quedaron en silencio, Arnold estaba con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, Gerald solo miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, luego Arnold pregunto "¿crees que estoy loco por sentir eso?" 

"¡que te pasa viejo! es natural, tanto tiempo fastidiándote ha hecho que sientas algo por ella" 

"eso suena raro ¿no?" 

"¡claro que no! ella con estas acciones ha querido llamar tu atención y creo que lo ha logrado" "pero ¿y el chico del que esta enamorada?" 

Gerald comenzó a pensar "si supiera que él es el chico del que ella esta enamorada, pero no puedo decírselo, ¡ya se, le preguntaré por Lila!" entonces le dijo "oye Arnold ¿y que paso con Lila? ¿Ya no piensas salir con ella?" 

"de eso quería platicarte también, últimamente ella me busca mucho, pero esta también mi amiga secreta que me manda poemas y supongo que ya se quien es" 

Gerald quedó pasmado y le pregunto ansioso "¿quién es?" 

"creo que no es conveniente todavía decírtelo, mañana tengo una cita con la doctora Bliss y quiero que me aconseje sobre lo que siento, ella me dijo que tengo un conflicto emocional y tal vez me ayude a resolverlo" 

"Lo que tu digas, y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?" 

"te dije que quería hablar con Helga, pues bien dentro de una hora voy a verme con ella en 'Slausen', creo que tal vez ella me orientará sobre como son las sesiones con la doctora Bliss" "entonces apúrate, ve a tu casa a arreglarte si no vas a llegar tarde" 

"entonces nos veremos mañana" 

"muy bien Arnold, ¡que tengas suerte!" después que Arnold se fue hacia su casa Gerald exclamó "¡ese chico está empezando a enamorarse!".

El teléfono sonó en casa de Helga y ella fue la que contestó "¡Doctora! estaba esperando su llamada" 

"con el entusiasmo con que me lo dices, seguro que si me esperabas" 

"y no solo eso, Arnold me invito nuevamente a salir" 

"¿nuevamente, cuando fue la otra vez que te invitó?" 

"¡es cierto! se me olvidó comentarle de que anoche él me invitó a una función de opera" 

"entonces debió ser una noche encantadora" 

"bueno, creo que fue a medias, porque me dormí en plena función" 

"¡no puede ser Helga! ¿Y Arnold no se enojó?" 

"al contrario, me dejo apoyarme en su hombro para que durmiera mejor" 

"también tengo que decirte algo Helga, es con respecto a él" 

Helga de repente sintió una angustia y le preguntó "¿qué sabe, dijo algo sobre mí?" 

"Al parecer Arnold está enamorado de la persona que le escribe los poemas" 

"¡¿en serio?! ¡¿No me engaña?!" 

"tranquila Helga, solo dije al parecer, mañana tendré una sesión con él pero te tengo que recordar al igual que hice contigo que todo lo que me diga quedará solo entre él y yo y nadie más lo sabrá" "¡eso es injusto!" dijo Helga en tono un poco molesto a lo que le respondió la doctora 

"se que es injusto pero es lo mejor para los dos, si se van a conocer mejor, que sea solo entre ustedes sin la intervención de un tercero, eso si ustedes empiezan una relación, bueno Helga, te tengo que dejar porque tienes una cita muy importante y ya te entretuve mucho" 

"¡es cierto! tengo que verlo en 30 minutos, ¡gracias doctora! espero ver realizado mi sueño este viernes" 

"diviértete mucho y nos vemos pronto" 

Helga colgó y pensó sacando su relicario "¡sabía que al fin tu y yo estaríamos juntos! ¡Mi amado cabeza de balón!" 

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Helga fue a abrir, para su sorpresa estaba ahí Lila "¡que haces aquí! ¿Vienes a molestarme hasta mi casa?" 

"¡claro que no Helga! pero te vine a ver porque quiero saber que te dijo Arnold hace un rato" "¿cómo sabes que Arnold platicó conmigo?" 

"los vi a Phoebe, a el y a ti, pero hay algo raro en esto porque después que las dejo, estabas muy feliz y abrazabas a Phoebe" 

Al decirle Lila que eso efectivamente había pasado, Helga se empezó a poner nerviosa y no sabia que decirle y pensaba "¡demonios! ¡la señorita perfección ha estado siguiendo a Arnold! ¿Y ahora como me la quito de encima?" 

Entonces se le ocurrió algo que esperaba que la distrajera un poco "a propósito ¿qué hacías vigilando a Arnold?" 

Lila se ruborizó y le contesto "no lo vigilaba, es que pensé que me iba a esperar para irnos juntos, ya ves que estábamos en la dirección, pero me dejó y al tratar de alcanzarlo lo vi que estaba con ustedes platicando, le pregunté que estaba haciendo con ustedes pero el no me quiso decir nada, es mas evadió mi pregunta diciéndome que iría a la casa de Gerald" 

"¡ah! es que nos dijo que iba con Gerald a preparar... ¡si! a preparar una cena sorpresa porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Timberly y nos invitó ¡por eso estábamos festejando!" 

Lila se mostraba incrédula a lo dicho por Helga y le preguntó "¿por qué no me invitó?" 

"Tal vez porque... le has dicho que le agradas pero no le gustas y el no quería pasarse un mal rato" "¡pero las notas que yo...!" 

Lila sintió que estaba hablando mucho y Helga le dijo "¿si Lila, que notas?" 

Lila muy nerviosa le dijo "¡no, nada! creo que tal vez sea por eso, bueno, ya aclaradas mis dudas entonces te dejo para que te arregles y vayas a la fiesta sorpresa" 

"¡vaya que si me divertiré!" 

Entonces Lila se fue muy molesta y pensaba "Arnold me tendrá que explicar porque no me invitó a la fiesta a la casa de Gerald, el me dijo que solo sería una cena"

Mientras en casa de Helga ella se sentía satisfecha "¡por fin me pude desquitar de la señorita perfecta! ahora por esta tarde Arnold es todo para mi".

Arnold se preparaba para ir a la cita con Helga cuando su abuelo llego y le pregunto "¿qué pasa pequeño? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias que ver a una psicóloga?" 

"discúlpame abuelo, pero con todo lo que me ha pasado no pude llegar temprano para comentarles que mañana tendré una sesión con la doctora Bliss, de seguro ella se comunicó primero antes que yo llegara" 

"no te preocupes muchacho, aquí estamos tu abuela y yo para apoyarte, a propósito, ¿cómo vas con tu amiga de las cejas grandes?" 

"¿Helga? la invite a comer un helado en Slausen" 

"¡vaya! eso si es una sorpresa, ¿tu invitando a una chica que siempre te ha fastidiado, pero que tal vez lo haya hecho solo para llamar tu atención?" 

"¡tu sabes algo abuelo! esta es la segunda ocasión que me insinúas lo mismo" 

"solo te diré que hay que ser observador de vez en cuando Arnold, pero no te quiero entretener mas pues vas a llegar tarde a tu cita" 

"tienes razón abuelo, nos vemos después" 

"¡cuídate muchacho!" 

Después que Arnold salió de la casa, el abuelo dijo "¿sabes Pookie? ese muchacho ya creció y se ha enamorado de la chica que menos esperaba" "

¿Así como paso con nosotros?" 

"¡Por supuesto que si galletita! y ya que no va a estar Arnold aquí vamos al cine" 

"¡muy bien! deja ir por mi sombrero" 

"te dije al cine, ¡al cine! y no al rodeo".


	7. capitulo 7 desencuentros

**Capitulo siete     Desencuentros**

En casa de Gerald, Phoebe le comentaba lo que le había dicho Helga sobre Arnold 

"ya tenia conocimiento de que Arnold va a tener una sesión con la doctora Bliss, también me dijo que ya sabia quien era su amiga secreta pero no me dijo su nombre" 

"¿te mencionó algo sobre Lila?" 

"creo que ya no le agrada ella" 

"pero ella se ha obsesionado mucho con el, Gerald, hoy en la mañana se enfrentó con Helga y le dijo que por mas que ella hiciera hasta lo imposible, Arnold nunca se fijaría en ella" 

"pues hasta ahora tengo mis dudas con Lila, pero tengo que confirmarlas, mi informante me dio unos datos pero será hasta mañana cuando se aclaren todas, por otro lado ya arregle con Curly que el viernes distraiga a Lila y la aleje completamente de Arnold"

 "¿y de que forma le vas a pagar el favor?" 

"le dije que le conseguiría una cita con Rhonda, si recuerdas, te dije que con eso me desquitaría por lo que quiso hacer con nosotros" 

Phoebe con una risa sonora le preguntó "¿como la convencerás de salir con Curly?" 

"le copié el estilo a Helga, coloqué una nota en su buzón y esperé a que la viera, ¡hubieras visto la cara que puso! si solo supiera que va a salir con el, me muero de la risa" 

"¡eres tremendo Gerald!" 

"gracias mi bella dama" Gerald termino de decir esto y se acerco mas a Phoebe dándole un beso en su mejilla, ella se ruborizó y le dijo "te quiero mucho" 

"yo también"  

Se tomaron de la mano, entonces Gerald le dijo "¿te gustaría ir al cine?" 

"¡seguro Gerald!" 

"entonces vamos" 

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al cine.

Helga estaba muy nerviosa "¿dónde esta mi amado? nunca llega tarde" 

"¡Hola Helga!" 

"¡¿Por qué siempre me sorprendes?!" 

"discúlpame, no pensé asustarte" 

"esta bien Arnoldo, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?" 

"primero pidamos unos helados" 

después que les sirvieron su orden, Arnold empezó a decirle "¿sabes Helga? estos últimos días han pasado muchas cosas que afectan en algún modo mis sentimientos, me siento muy confundido y es muy extraño lo que siento, pero desde que empezamos esa actividad del amigo secreto me he sentido así" 

"¿a que te refieres Arnold?" 

"voy a contar todo lo que siento y eso me da algo de temor por la sesión de mañana con la doctora Bliss" 

"no te preocupes, yo también lo hice, temí que se burlara de mi, pero la doctora es muy comprensiva y te da toda la confianza, ¡mírame! hasta ahora no me he comportado tan agresiva, aunque a veces apenas me controlo, es decir, ella te puede orientar para poder superar tus problemas y darles solución" 

"creo que tienes razón Helga, sabía que me ayudarías" 

Arnold tomo las manos de ella y ella le dejo hacer, pero recapacitó, quito las manos y le dijo "¡que te pasa Arnold! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" 

"te aseguro que fue sin querer" 

"¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!" 

Arnold retiro sus manos de la mesa y en su cara había una expresión triste y le preguntó "¿por qué siempre te comportas de esa manera conmigo?" 

"discúlpame Arnold, no te quise gritar, ¿sabes? no estoy acostumbrada mucho a estos afectos" 

"no Helga, discúlpame tu, y ¿sabes? también te quiero decir algo" 

Helga empezó a ponerse nerviosa y pensó "¿qué me dirá mi amado? espero que no me declare aun su amor por mi" entonces le dijo "¿de que quieres hablarme?" 

"espero que no te burles de lo que te voy a decir, pero esto que te diré también lo sabrá la doctora Bliss" 

"no te preocupes, te prometo que no voy a burlarme, pero si es muy importante, mejor espera hasta mañana y se lo dices a la doctora" 

"Helga, desde que empezamos esa actividad del señor Simmons me he sentido confundido por muchas cosas que después te diré pero creo que me estoy enamorando" 

Helga no sabia que responder ante esta frase dicha por Arnold, quedo totalmente sorprendida, entonces le pregunto Arnold "¿qué te pasa Helga?" al fin reaccionó 

"¿de quien estas enamorado? ¿No será acaso de Lila? eso no seria sorpresa" 

"no es ella de la que estoy enamorado" 

"¿entonces de quien?" 

En ese momento fueron sorprendidos por Harold y Stinky "¡pero que sorpresa! ¡Helga y Arnold juntos como si fueran novios!" 

"Tal vez tengas razón Harold, oye Arnold ¿qué haces con Helga aquí?" 

"nada Stinky, solo le invite a tomar un helado" 

"¡no mientas Arnold! ¡Si te vi muy claro como tomaste las manos de Helga!"

"¡oye barrigón! ¿Quién te dijo que te metieras en nuestros asuntos? ¡Mejor vete o la vieja Betsy te golpeará!" 

"¡tranquila Helga! déjalos, además creo que ya es muy tarde y quede con mi abuelo a ayudarle a arreglar la tubería de la cocina" 

"¡espera Arnold! ¡No te vayas!" 

"¡ja ja! miren a Helga rogarle a Arnold" 

"¡cállate barrigón!" 

Helga se abalanzó sobre Harold quien la esquivó, ella fue a dar al suelo y entre burlas él y Stinky salieron del lugar corriendo, cuando Helga se incorporo, busco a Arnold pero el ya no estaba ahí, entonces salió del lugar muy triste 

"¡Demonios! era la oportunidad para que mi amado me revelara su corazón, pero no, tenían que salir ese par de zopencos, pero ¿qué hago? ¿Voy a buscar a Arnold o mejor iré con Phoebe para que me aconseje? ¡Ya se!"  

Muy resuelta se dirigió a casa de Arnold y pensó "¡un momento! ¿Por qué he de ir a buscarlo? el me dejó aquí con esos tontos, a parte me dejo intrigada por saber de quien esta enamorado, pero ¿qué me importa ese tonto cabeza de balón? a veces creo que estoy loca por quererlo, pero viéndolo bien, no me daré por vencida, iré a buscarlo pero no para que me diga sobre su enamoramiento, sino para que me explique por que me dejo aquí haciendo el ridículo". 

Mientras tanto, Arnold se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque y pensaba "¿cómo pude haberme comportado así? no debí dejar a Helga, ahora ella estará enojada, si no nos hubieran molestado Harold y Stinky ahora estaríamos caminado ella y yo por aquí confiándonos nuestros secretos, ella entonces me diría de quien esta enamorada así como yo le diría de esa chica que me ha mandado esos poemas, ¡un momento! aun no es tarde para hacer eso, iré a casa de Helga y me disculparé" 

Arnold se levantó y se dirigió a casa de Helga, pensó en comprarle una flor, pero le preocupaba si ella lo rechazaría por haberle hecho eso, aun así fue a la florería de la señora Vitello y compro la flor.

Lila por su parte para dejar de estar molesta por lo que le había hecho Arnold, decidió ir al cine, tomo su suéter y fue a la parada del autobús, subió y mientras viajaba pensaba "¡me siento muy molesta por Arnold! pero ahora que llegue a su casa después de que termine la fiesta en casa de Gerald, le hablaré y me tendrá que explicar porque no me invito y a Helga si, ¡ella no se va a quedar con él!" 

El autobús llego a la calle donde se encontraba el cine y Lila descendió del vehículo, aun quedaban remanentes del invierno que terminaba y hacia un viento helado, a pesar del suéter que traía puesto, sintió frío y corrió hacia el vestíbulo del cine, saco de su bolso dinero para pagar su entrada cuando vio llegar a los abuelos de Arnold , pensó en ir a saludarlos, en ese momento venían caminando por el otro lado de la calle Phoebe y Gerald, "¡mira Gerald!" 

"¡cielos pero si es Lila y se dirige hacia los abuelos de Arnold!" 

"¡tenemos que hacer algo! si se entera por ellos que Arnold salió con Helga y no fue a cenar a mi casa, el lío que se va armar" 

Del otro lado Phil le dijo a Gertrude "¡mira galletita! ¿No es esa niña pelirroja la dulce amiga de Arnold?" 

"¡Hola señor Phil! ¡Hola señora! ¿Como han estado?" 

"soportando este frío niña, todavía parece que la primavera esta muy lejos ¿también vas al cine?" "¡si señor!" 

"¿Por qué no te invito alguien de tus amigos?" 

En ese momento Gerald se acerco sigilosamente y comenzó a escuchar la conversación justo cuando Phil le hacía la pregunta a Lila y esta respondía "le dije a Arnold si me invitaba, pero a última hora tuvo una fiesta" 

"¿fiesta? a nosotros nos dijo que tenia una cita con..." 

"¡Por fin lo encontré señor Phil!" 

"¿de donde sales Gerald?" 

"me mando Arnold a buscarle a la casa de huéspedes, pero no estaban ahí, le pregunte al señor Potts y me dijo que estarían en el cine, afortunadamente todavía no entraban" 

"bueno ¿y que quiere mi muchacho?"

Bueno no precisamente a usted sino a su esposa, quiere que vaya a mi casa a ayudarle en un postre que solo ella sabe preparar" 

"¡Tex siempre me halaga mis postres!" 

"¡ha de estar enfermo el pequeño para que diga eso! en fin, será para la otra Pookie que vayamos al cine, ahora necesitan de tu arte culinario, ¡hasta luego Lila!" 

"¡hasta luego! Oye Gerald ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" 

"seguro Lila" "¿por qué no me invitaste a la fiesta sorpresa de tu hermana Timberly y en cambio si fueron Helga y Phoebe? ya sabes que le agrado mucho a tu hermana" 

La pregunta lo sorprendió por un momento pero le contesto de inmediato "creo que quería relajarse un poco, como mañana tiene una cita con la doctora Bliss, pues no creyó conveniente que tu  estuvieras ahí, pues, ya sabes, a ti no te gusta solo te agrada, y no creo que quisiera torturarse sabiendo que estas ahí y no le hagas caso ¿o si?" 

La respuesta hizo que Lila se ruborizara, pues había dicho la verdad y frente a los abuelos de Arnold, entonces dijo "creo que esta película ya la vi, además también yo tengo mañana una cita con la doctora Bliss y es mejor que me vaya a descansar, ¡nos vemos!" 

"Lo que tu digas Lila" 

Ya que se hubo retirado Lila, Phil le dijo a Gerald, quien ya había llamado a Phoebe para que se uniera al grupo "es una niña muy linda, la vez que Arnold la llevo a la casa, se comporto muy bien y muy educada, pero él no me había dicho que ella lo rechazó" 

"Señor Phil, es una historia muy larga de contar" 

Helga llegó a la casa de huéspedes y toco, le abrió el señor Potts "¿qué quieres niña?" 

"busco a Arnold" 

"no ha llegado aun, creo que tenia un compromiso, ¿quieres dejarle un recado?" 

"no, esta bien, luego le hablaré por teléfono" 

"entonces hasta luego" 

El señor Potts cerro la puerta  y Helga pensó "¿y si le dijo a ese señor que me dijera que todavía no ha llegado? subiré a su cuarto por la escalera de incendios y veré por mi misma si el no ha llegado".

Al mismo tiempo Arnold llegaba a casa de Helga y toco, "¿qué quieres Alfred?" 

"soy Arnold señor Pataki, ¿no esta Helga?" 

"ahora todo mundo la viene a visitar, primero su amiguita Phoebe, luego esa niña pelirroja que fue la 'hermana menor' de Olga y ahora tu, pues siento decirte que no ha llegado, no avisó a donde iría, si vas a dejarle algún recado que sea rápido, pues pronto saldrá en la televisión mi comercial y no quiero perdérmelo" 

"un momento señor Pataki, disculpe, ¿tendrá un pluma que me preste?" 

El Gran Bob le dio un bolígrafo un poco molesto y le dijo "solo apresúrate" 

Arnold escribió una nota, se la dio al gran Bob junto con la flor y le dijo "déle esta nota a Helga y ¿podría poner esta flor en agua por favor?" 

"¡cielos! ¿Es para ella?" 

"si, ¿se la entregaría?" 

"esta bien, ahora ya vete pues no tarda en salir mi comercial" 

"¡gracias señor Pataki! ¡Hasta luego!" 

El Gran Bob solo gruño, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua para la flor, como tenia mucho volumen la televisión, alcanzo a escuchar que pasaba su comercial, soltó el vaso y este se derramo sobre la nota de Arnold, provocando que se corriera la tinta, además había tirado la flor y por correr hacia la televisión, la pisó deshojándola.

Mientras tanto Gerald terminaba de contar la historia al abuelo, el le dijo "eso que hicieron ustedes con esa chica esta mal, pero lo que mas me disgusta es que Arnold se haya prestado a hacer esto" "el no tiene la culpa de nada señor Phil, la culpa es de Helga y mía, pues ella le dijo lo de la fiesta en casa de Gerald y yo la apoye" dijo Phoebe, 

"no solo la culpa es de ustedes, sino también mía, pues a mi fue el que se me ocurrió contar eso de la cena en mi casa" 

"¿entonces Tex no requiere de mi arte culinario?" 

"por ahora no Pookie, pero será mejor ir a casa, necesito hablar con Arnold sobre esto, además mañana tiene la sesión con la psicóloga y veremos como lo podemos ayudar, mientras ustedes deben ver la forma de cómo se disculparán con esa chica Lila, ¿entendido?" 

"¡si señor Phil!" contestaron los chicos juntos 

"entonces vayan ya a sus casas pues no tarda en oscurecer así que pasen buenas noches"  

Los chicos se despidieron de los abuelos de Arnold y ya que ellos se hubieron retirado Gerald le dijo a Phoebe "esto ya no me esta gustando, pues si Lila se entera que no hubo una fiesta en mi casa, Arnold tendrá un gran problema" 

"No solo el sino también Helga, será necesario avisarles de lo que paso hoy aquí" 

"¡es una buena idea! entonces vayamos a casa para poder hablarles por teléfono" 

Gerald tomo la mano de Phoebe  y comenzaron a caminar mientras la noche ya empezaba a cubrir la ciudad.

Helga subió por la escalera de emergencia y llegó al cuarto de Arnold, se asomo para poder observar el interior y una idea pasó por su mente "¿que pasará si entro al cuarto de mi amado?" entonces abrió una de las ventanas del tragaluz y se introdujo a la habitación 

"¡cielos, que gratos recuerdos!, como cuando buscaba mi libro rosa de poemas, ¿todavía lo tendrá guardado?"  

empezó a buscar en el librero y se sintió un poco decepcionada pues no se hallaba ahí, luego volteó hacia el escritorio y vio que ahí estaba el libro, junto a el estaba uno de sus poemas que le había mandado en la semana, tomo la hoja y al fin observo las modificaciones que le había hecho Lila y que no pudo ver cuando Arnold se los dio en la ópera "¡creo que si es Lila! no solo se apropio de mi poema sino que también lo hizo con mi letra, aunque ya observándolo de cerca el trazo es diferente, ¡después de todo no es tan perfecta!" 

Dejo la hoja donde estaba y continúo paseando por la habitación 

"me asomare para ver si esta Arnold en casa y si esta, entonces me saldré y volveré a tocar y cuando salga le descargaré mi enojo" 

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y bajo las escaleras, al llegar al pasillo, en la primera puerta escuchó la voz del señor Hyun cantando country, en la siguiente, el señor Kokoshka peleaba con su esposa, y en la siguiente se escuchaban los golpes del mazo que siempre traía cargando el señor Potts, "¡cielos! con estas personas no se porque Arnold no se ha vuelto loco" 

Bajo hacia el cuarto de estar y no vio a nadie, se dirigió hacia la cocina y solo vio a Abner, la mascota de Arnold, comiendo, convencida de que no estaba Arnold, subió a la habitación y estaba a punto de irse cuando dirigió la mirada hacia la cama de el, justo encima se encontraba su diario, picada por la curiosidad lo tomo 

"¡cielos! el diario de mi amor, pero ¿qué hago? si lo leo sentiré que lo estoy traicionando y sabría todos sus secretos, por otro lado, conocería su adorable personalidad" 

Entonces al empezar a abrirlo, se contuvo, 

"no es bueno saber todo, mejor iré a las últimas paginas" 

Abrió el cuaderno por las últimas páginas y empezó a leer 

"estos últimos días me he sentido confundido, mi amiga secreta me ha dado unos poemas hermosos pero extraños, nunca nadie había expresado así sus sentimientos hacia mi, ni siquiera Lila, parece un sueño, he estado comparando la letra de esos poemas con la letra de las chicas que están en el anuario..." 

Helga levanto la vista y la dirigió hacia el escritorio, donde se encontraba también el anuario, 

"por eso lo quiero tanto, por ser tan tenaz en sus metas, ¡cielos! ya empezó a oscurecer, será mejor que encienda las luces" 

Después que las encendió, siguió leyendo.

Phil y Gertrude llegaron a la casa y lo primero que hizo Phil fue ir al baño "regreso en un momento galletita, después de atender este asunto en mi oficina subiré a ver si ya llegó Arnold" 

"esta bien Phil, mientras prepararé la cena" 

Mientras, en la habitación de Arnold, Helga estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba leyendo 

"...a pesar que hay un velo de misterio en torno a estos poemas, creo saber quien es esa chica, pero antes, deberé hacer unas últimas indagaciones y tal vez como dijo la doctora Bliss, discutir esto con ella, también tengo que escribir esto pues es algo que me ha sorprendido, ya no me agrada mucho Lila, y ¡cielos! me vuelvo a encontrar con..." 

"¡Arnold! ¿Estas ahí?" 

Los llamados a la puerta y la voz del abuelo sorprendieron a Helga haciéndole soltar el diario, provocando un ruido fuerte al chocar con el piso 

"¿Arnold? ¿Puedo pasar?" 

Helga comenzó a desesperarse, no sabía que hacer 

"¡Arnold! ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Te pasa algo? Voy a entrar" 

Helga volteó hacia el closet y rápidamente se metió a el justo en el momento en que entraba el abuelo 

"¡Arnold! ¿Dónde estas? este muchacho no esta aquí, creo que no ha llegado ¿qué se habrá caído que sonó fuerte?, ¡pero que descuidado! dejo encendidas las luces" 

Vio el diario tirado en el suelo y lo tomo dejándolo en el escritorio y al salir de la habitación apago las luces 

"Tal vez eso fue lo que se cayo, espero que no tarde mucho, además ya va ser hora de cenar, después de la cena platicaré con el" 

Después que el abuelo se fue, Helga salió de su escondite "¡criminal! ¡Otra vez volvió a pasar! ¡Justo cuando iba a confirmar que yo soy esa chica! tendré que esperar hasta mañana, mientras pensaré en el nuevo poema del 'amigo secreto' antes de San Valentín, donde le confesare mi amor y, por supuesto, seremos la pareja de San Valentín" 

Salió de la habitación por el tragaluz y bajo por la escalera de incendios, ya en la calle observó su reloj

"¡cielos! ya es muy tarde y el Gran Bob estará enojado por estar en la calle de noche, cortaré el camino por el parque y así llegaré mas rápido a casa".

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y las luces del alumbrado publico se hallaban ya encendidas, Arnold caminaba muy aprisa, pues ya era muy tarde y sus abuelos ya debían estar preocupados, pensaba "¡cielos! mis abuelos ya han de estar preocupados, trataré de irme por el parque para acortar el camino y cuando llegue a casa llamaré a Helga y me disculparé por lo que paso hoy, ¡soy un tonto! ¿Como pude dejarla ahí?, de seguro ahora me odiará mas que antes" 

Se dirigió por una calle que daba al parque y cruzo la avenida, se internó en el parque e iba pensando que hacer con ese sentimiento de tristeza y culpa por haber dejado a Helga de esa manera; por el otro extremo del parque, Helga caminaba por la misma vereda que Arnold, en sentido contrario, ella iba pensado en el poema que dejaría en el casillero de Arnold, 

"a ver, como va a ser esta vez, ¡ah, ya se!".

La vereda hacia una curva por una zona arbolada, lo que hacia que hubiera muy poca luz de las lámparas y que no se distinguiera lo que había mas adelante, los chicos iban muy metidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, llegaron al mismo tiempo y al no haber la suficiente luz chocaron y fueron a dar al suelo, Helga reaccionó primero 

"¡fíjate por donde vas tonto!" 

"¡La que se debe fijar eres tu! ¿Acaso no viste quien venia de este lado?" 

"¡como hay mucha luz, te hubiera visto!" 

"como sea, discúlpame y ya me voy pues tengo prisa" 

Entonces se levantaron y siguieron su camino, Arnold pensaba 

"quienquiera que haya sido, es una persona muy grosera, ¡un momento! creo que era la voz de Helga" 

Se regreso esperando poder alcanzarla, del otro lado Helga también pensaba "¡era lo único que faltaba para terminar mi día! tener que chocar con un pelmazo, pero... ¡cielos! creo que era la voz de Arnold" 

también ella se regreso, Arnold al llegar a la curva, vio que el camino se dividía y no sabía cual tomar, entonces se decidió por el de la derecha cuando ya venía Helga por el de la izquierda; al haber tomado caminos diferentes nunca se encontraron, Arnold pensó que era inútil alcanzarla, por lo que decidió regresar a su casa aún mas triste que antes, por su parte Helga también decidió regresar a su casa pensando hablarle a Arnold por teléfono, fue una tarde muy larga para los dos y aun no terminaba.  

Cuando Arnold llego a su casa, ya el abuelo lo estaba esperando "¿qué te sucede muchacho?" "¿Por qué me preguntas eso abuelo?" 

"desde que empezó esta semana te has comportado un poco extraño, inclusive sales con tu amiga de una sola ceja "

"no es eso abuelo, tu sabes muy bien que todo esto ha pasado desde que estoy en lo del 'amigo secreto', esos poemas me han confundido mucho, de eso mañana voy a hablar con la doctora Bliss" 

"me alegra que pienses hacer eso pero, ¿qué hay de tu amiguita pelirroja?" 

"¿Lila? no se que pasa, de repente ya no siento el mismo afecto por ella, es decir, ya no me gusta, solo me agrada" 

"y por eso le hiciste saber que tenias una reunión con Gerald, pero saliste con tu otra amiga" "¿cómo lo supiste abuelo?" 

"el mismo Gerald me lo contó, pero mira pequeño, aun eres muy chico para comprender varias cosas, tienes que hablar con tu amiga Lila de lo que hiciste hoy, pero no le digas nada de tu afecto por ella, pues la lastimarías" 

"abuelo, te agradezco mucho tu consejo, me disculparé con Lila, pero de lo segundo, creo que le preguntaré mañana a la doctora y según me aconseje ella, haré las cosas" 

"Lo que tu digas Arnold, pero acuérdate que para cualquier problema que tengas, siempre estaremos tu abuela y yo para apoyarte" 

"¡muchas gracias abuelo!" 

"prepárate porque ya casi es hora de cenar, por cierto, ¿qué hacías tan noche en la calle?" "¡abuelo!" 

"no te preocupes, anda ya vete al comedor o el aprovechado de Oscar se comerá tu cena".

Helga llegó a su casa y la llamó su papá "¡Helga! ¡Donde rayos estabas! tu amiguita Phoebe te ha llamado toda la tarde" 

"bueno Bob, estaba en el parque" 

"¿de noche? bueno de eso platicaremos después, el recado que dejo Phoebe es que te comuniques con ella cuando llegues" 

"esta bien, voy a mi cuarto" 

"¿no vas a cenar?" 

"después, ahora voy a estar ocupada hablando por teléfono" 

"entonces no te tardes, tu mamá pronto servirá la cena" 

"si papá" 

Helga se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua pues sentía mucha sed, al encender la luz vio los estragos provocados por el Gran Bob, la nota con la tinta corrida y la flor despedazada, tomo la nota para poder ver si todavía se podía leer algo y solo se entendía la firma de Arnold "¡papá!" 

El grito dado por Helga hizo que el Gran Bob acudiera rápido "¡¿qué pasa Olga?!" 

"¡papá! ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Arnold había venido? ¡Y soy Helga!" 

"¡cielos hija! olvide por completo que Alfred había venido a buscarte" 

"¿y por que esta todo esto así?" 

"debió haber sucedido cuando pasaba mi comercial de localizadores" 

"¡es increíble! siempre es lo mismo, lo mejor será subir a mi habitación" 

Cuando subía por las escaleras todavía le dijo "por cierto, no se llama Alfred sino Arnold, ahora lo que deberías hacer es limpiar el desastre que ocasionaste" 

"esta bien, lo limpiaré, pero es la ultima vez que me hablas en ese tono jovencita" 

"lo que tu digas Bob" 

Helga entro a su habitación, cerró la puerta y marco el número de Arnold.

Arnold terminaba de cenar cuando sonó el teléfono 

"yo contesto" dijo el abuelo "es para ti Arnold, es Gerald" 

Arnold pensó "¿qué querrá Gerald a esta hora?"

Tomo el teléfono y dijo "¡hola Gerald! ¿Qué pasa?" 

"¡hermano! que bueno que te encuentro, ¿a quien crees que me encontré en la tarde sin querer?" "no tengo la menor idea" 

"¡a Lila! y estaba platicando con tus abuelos" 

"si, algo me contó mi abuelo pero no todo" 

"tu abuelo estaba a punto de decirle que habías salido con Helga" 

"¿y que paso entonces?" 

"en ese momento Phoebe y yo también íbamos al cine, afortunadamente no nos vio, así que me fui a una parte donde no me vieran y que pudiera oír lo que decían y es donde alcance a escuchar lo que te dije anteriormente" 

"¿y que hiciste tu?" 

"cuando tu abuelo le iba a decir que estabas con Helga intervine para distraerla" 

"¿y que les dijiste?" 

"que necesitabas a tu abuela para hacer un postre para mi hermana Timberly" "

¿De donde sacaste eso?" 

"Lila me dijo que estábamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa para mi hermana" 

"¿y quien les dijo eso?" 

"Helga y Phoebe" 

"¡cielos! con razón mi abuelo estaba molesto" 

"No solo es eso viejo, Lila estaba muy enojada porque no la habías invitado a la fiesta y a Helga si" "¡rayos! si que ha de estar muy molesta ¿qué mas le dijiste?" 

"le dije que no la habías invitado porque solo te ibas a torturar con su presencia y no te iba a hacer caso" 

"¡gracias Gerald! ahora voy a tener que hablar con ella para disculparme por todas esa mentiras" 

"lo siento Arnold pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió" 

"esta bien Gerald, a mi también me fue mal con Helga" 

"¿pues que paso?" 

"estaba con ella en Slausen platicando sobre lo del amigo secreto y justo cuando le iba a comentar lo de los poemas y de lo que la había escuchado decir en la función de opera llegaron Harold y Stinky, empezaron a burlarse y Helga no pudo aguantar su ira, se abalanzó sobre Harold pero este la esquivó y cayó al suelo, yo en lugar de ayudarla me dio mucha vergüenza así que pague la cuenta y salí rápido de ahí, me imagino que ha de estar muy enojada conmigo, todavía fui a su casa para disculparme con ella, pero no estaba, le dejé una flor y una nota con su papá" 

"¡cielos Arnold! si que te fue mal, ¿ahora que vas a hacer?" 

"por lo pronto hablar primero con Lila y después con Helga, espero que ambas me perdonen" 

"pues te deseo suerte viejo, entonces te dejo para que hagas eso y nos vemos mañana" 

"gracias Gerald, hasta mañana".

Helga colgaba el teléfono con enojo "¡rayos! ¿Qué estará haciendo el cabeza de balón que tiene ocupado el teléfono? tranquila, respira hondo, lo mejor será que te concentres en ese poema y luego vuelves a intentar" 

Entonces se dirigió al armario donde estaba la escultura de Arnold, tomo una hojas de color rosa y comenzó a escribir.


	8. capitulo 8 un incidente inesperado

**Capitulo ocho    Un incidente inesperado**

Todavía el miércoles por la noche Helga no podía terminar de escribir el poema para Arnold "¡¿qué me pasa?! ¡No consigo tener inspiración!, creo que no estaré tranquila hasta que le hable a Arnold" se dirigió al teléfono y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo el aparato sonó, lo que hizo que se  sobresaltara y con agitación contesto "¡bueno!" 

"¡Helga! Que bueno que eres tu" 

"¡Phoebe! Me diste un susto, estaba a punto de utilizar el teléfono" 

"que bueno que marqué yo primero, ¡tengo que decirte algo!" 

"tranquila Pheebs ¿qué paso?" 

"¡nos encontramos a Lila en la entrada del cine platicando con los abuelos de Arnold!" 

la respuesta de Phoebe la tomo por sorpresa "¿y que hicieron ustedes?" 

"la distrajimos como pudimos" 

Phoebe le contó todo lo que había hecho Gerald para que el abuelo de Arnold no le dijera que él había salido con ella, inclusive el regaño por parte del abuelo hacia ellos por haber engañado a Lila "...y eso es todo Helga" 

"¡cielos Phoebe!  a mi me fue mal con Arnold" 

"¿pues que hiciste?" 

" todo transcurría muy bien, hasta el momento en que él me tomo de las manos" 

"¿qué hiciste? ¿te pudiste controlar?" 

"¡me sentí totalmente dichosa! Pero tenía que controlarme, así que lo rechace" 

"¿por qué hiciste eso?" 

"aun no puedo demostrarle mi amor, aunque después de haberlo rechazado, se mostró triste y me preguntó porque siempre me portaba así con el" 

"Helga, espero que no estés complicando mas las cosas" 

"me disculpe con él y la acepto, en ese momento estaba a punto de decirme todo Phoebe ¡todo!" "¿y te lo dijo?" 

"¡no! En ese momento llegaron Harold y Stinky y empezaron a burlarse de nosotros" 

"¿qué hicieron ustedes?" 

"Arnold me dijo que no les hiciera caso, pero yo estaba muy enojada y me abalancé sobre Harold quien me esquivó, fui a dar al suelo, esperé que Arnold me ayudara a levantarme ¡y me abandono!" 

"¡cielos Helga! No pensé que fuera a hacer eso" 

"así como estaba de enojada fui a buscarlo a su casa y me metí a su cuarto para ver si no se ocultaba de mi, pero me encontré con su diario y empecé a leerlo" 

"no debiste hacerlo" 

"ya se que no debía pero la curiosidad por saber como es mi amado fue mas grande, así que me enteré de muchas cosas" 

"¿cómo cuales?" 

"algo que me alegró en parte, a Arnold ya no le agrada Lila" 

"¿en serio?" 

"¡si Phoebe! Y estaba a punto de confirmar que soy la chica que le gusto pero en ese momento llego su abuelo y tuve que salir de la casa y ¿sabes? Pienso que si va a decírmelo" 

"¡estas muy loca Helga!" 

"si Phoebe, pero loca por Arnold, vino a mi casa a buscarme, pero en ese momento yo estaba en su casa, me dejo una nota y una flor que el Gran Bob se encargó de destruir" 

"¿y que vas a hacer?" 

"por lo pronto, por haberme hecho enojar por abandonarme, lo torturaré un poco mañana pero el viernes me convertiré en la niña mas dulce que el haya visto"  

"¡eres tremenda Helga!" 

"así es Pheebs, y con esta platica he retomado mi inspiración para escribirle el mejor de mis poemas a mi querido cabeza de balón" 

"¡muy bien Helga! Entonces te dejo y nos vemos mañana" 

"hasta mañana". 

Helga después de colgar tomó sus hojas rosas y empezó a escribir "Dulce mirar tienen tus ojos, como quisiera verme reflejados en ellos, ¡oh mi amado Principe! De tus labios rojos quisiera que me susurraran un dulce ¡te amo! Tu eres el conquistador de mi corazón. 'tu enamorada amiga secreta'" después de terminar de escribir, lo metió en un sobre rosa "mi amor, espero que con este poema puedas decirme esas palabras que hace mucho tiempo deseo oír, pero... ahora que me acuerdo de mi amigo secreto ¿y si es el? No pensé hasta ahora en ese detalle, mañana le diré a Phoebe que hable con Gerald y espero que pueda sacarle la información" satisfecha de su plan, saco su relicario al cual le dio un beso y mirando la foto de Arnold se quedo dormida.

Arnold por su parte estaba muy intranquilo, pues Helga no le había llamado, vio la hora en su reloj  y pensó que ya era tarde para hablarle a su casa, todavía se sentía muy apenado por haberla abandonado de esa manera, de repente sonó el teléfono y fue a contestar "¡Arnold, estoy muy molesta contigo!" 

"¿eres tu Helga?" 

"¡claro que no! ¡soy Lila!" 

al escuchar que era Lila, se sintió muy mal, había olvidado que debía hablar con ella, aun cuando no le dijera lo que el sentía, "discúlpame Lila, pero algunas veces... Helga me llama para molestarme" 

"esta bien Arnold, se que ella siempre te molesta, pero ¿por qué pensaste que era ella?" 

la pregunta que le había hecho lo tomo por sorpresa y no sabia que contestar "¿Arnold? ¿qué pasa, por que no contestas?" 

al fin reaccionó "disculpa Helga, es que me distraje" 

"¡me volviste a decir Helga! Sabes Arnold, creo que hoy no voy a poder hablar contigo, mejor te veo en la escuela mañana" 

"¡espera Lila, no cuelgues!" 

Lila había terminado la llamada dejando a Arnold muy deprimido "¿y ahora que hago? Hoy quede mal con dos chicas y ni siquiera pude disculparme" de repente cruzo una idea por su mente y sonrió al pensar que ya tenia una solución, entonces ya mas tranquilo se dirigió a su cama, en la escuela empezaría a aplicar su idea.

Lila había colgado el teléfono y pensó "¡esa Helga! Me esta robando a Arnold, pero eso no me preocupa, ya tengo quien me ayude y mañana será el día que Helga lo perderá, mientras yo con mi sencillez y ternura no solo lo conquistaré también  lo haré con la doctora Bliss".

El despertador empezó a sonar y Arnold se despertó con muchos ánimos, después de bañarse y vestirse, bajo a desayunar, su abuelo ya estaba en la mesa "¡buenos días chaparrito! ¿listo para la escuela?" 

"¡claro que si abuelo! Hoy siento que va ser un día muy especial, mañana es San Valentín y quisiera comprarle algo a Helga" 

"¡eso esta muy bien Arnold! ¿cómo que se te ocurre?" 

"eso resultará muy difícil, pues como ha estado siempre fastidiándome no conozco realmente sus gustos" 

"¿y por que no platicas con ella? Se supone que ahora ya es tu amiga" 

"ese es el problema abuelo, anoche no pude contarte que tuve un pequeño problema con ella" "¿pues que hiciste muchacho?" 

"unos chicos que son de mi clase se empezaron a burlar de nosotros, Helga quiso golpearlos y yo intente detenerla, pero ella se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos, el la esquivó y cayo al suelo, yo estaba muy avergonzado y en lugar de ayudarla me fui del lugar" 

"¡Arnold! ¿por qué hiciste eso? Ahora si la has lastimado, debe estar muy enojada contigo, será mejor que no vayas hoy a la escuela porque ella podría golpearte cuando te vea" 

"me lo tendría muy merecido, estoy muy avergonzado con ella y tengo que ir a la escuela, la quiero ver para disculparme" 

"en ese caso, te recomiendo que lleves un gran regalo y un equipo de primeros auxilios para ti" "¡abuelo!" 

"solo trato de ayudarte muchacho, ya en serio Arnold, piensa muy bien las cosas que vas a hacer hoy, acuérdate de tu amiga pelirroja, también tienes que hablar con ella" 

"esta bien abuelo, veremos como transcurren las cosas hoy" 

"suerte Arnold la vas a necesitar" 

Arnold tomo sus cosas y el detalle para Helga y salió de la casa.

"Nadine, estoy muy intrigada por ese admirador secreto, su estilo es muy romántico y quiere invitarme a cenar mañana en Chez París" 

"¿no te estarán jugando una broma Rhonda?" 

"no lo creo, ¿quién tendría la originalidad de hacer una broma así? Una nota tan sugestiva y luego la invitación a un lugar tan elegante, ¡por favor! En este salón no hay nadie con esa iniciativa, espero que hoy mi admirador me envíe otra nota así de romántica que la primera, y yo Rhonda Wellington Lloyd aceptaré su invitación y seré una princesa a lado de ese galante admirador secreto en el restaurante mas elegante de la ciudad" 

"lo que tu digas Rhonda" 

"¡mira! Ahí esta Lila vamos a saludarla" 

las chicas se dirigieron a Lila y cuando llegaron a ella Rhonda le dijo "¡hola Lila! ¿estás lista para tu cita con la Psicóloga?" 

"¿cómo te enteraste?" 

"¡vamos! Ayer que los llamaron a ti y a Arnold, la voz no era del director Wartz sino de la doctora Bliss" 

"¡ah! Pues no creo que sea nada grave solo dijo que estaba un poco estresada"

"¿será por que Arnold ya no te hace caso?" 

Lila no supo que decir en ese momento y pensó "¿cómo pudo saber mi situación con Arnold?" luego le dijo "para nada Rhonda, Arnold es muy simpático, ya sabes, me agrada mucho, pero solo me agrada" 

"entonces no se explica porque tu reacción emocional" 

"tu sabes, mañana es San Valentín y creo que mi ansiedad es por conocer a mi amigo secreto" Nadine le preguntó "¿te ha gustado lo que te ha dado tu amigo secreto?" 

"¡por supuesto! Solo que la primera vez que me dio fue un muñeco de felpa y yo soy alérgica a ellos, pero todo lo demás ha estado bien ¿y ustedes?" 

Rhonda empezó a presumirle lo de su admirador secreto "pues aparte de mi tonto amigo secreto que me da detalles que no son de mi gusto, tengo a un admirador secreto que me ha invitado a una cena romántica en el mejor lugar de la ciudad" 

"¡eso es fantástico! ¿cuándo lo conocerás?" 

"si acepto su invitación creo que lo veré en un restaurante elegante" 

"¡eso esta muy bien!", 

en ese momento Lila dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la escuela y vio entra a Arnold, la distracción de ella no paso desapercibida para Rhonda "¿a quien observas? ¿será acaso a Arnold?" 

"para nada, creí que era Brainy" 

"¿y para que lo quieres?" 

"le prometí ayudarle con los problemas de matemáticas, ¡esperen! Ya llego, voy a verlo ¡nos vemos chicas!" 

Lila se alejo de ellas y Rhonda le dijo a Nadine "Lila siempre es tan dulce, no le importo que llegara Arnold y se dirigió a ayudar a ese chico tonto y feo" 

"eso no tiene nada que ver con su apariencia" 

"Nadine, para tu información, si quieres ser alguien importante y elegante como yo, tienes que rozarte más con la alta sociedad, que si es gente bonita" 

"lo que tu digas, será mejor ya irnos a clase o se nos hará tarde y ni tu elegancia e importancia no nos salvará de un castigo del señor Simmons" 

"por esos comentarios nunca serás sofisticada, pero tienes razón" 

las chicas se dirigieron al salón y cuando se alejaron, alguien salió detrás de unos arbustos y dijo "esta información si vale oro". 

Lila alcanzo a Brainy y empezó a poner en practica su plan dijo "¡hola Brainy! Creo que hoy es tu día de suerte" 

"¡¿si?!"

"¡claro que si! Se que siempre has estado rondando a Helga, y mañana es San Valentín, ¿no la quieres conquistar?" 

"si... pero... ¿y... si... ella... me... pega?" 

"¡vamos Brainy! Eso es la muestra de su cariño hacia ti" 

"eso... si... no... lo...  sabia... pero... ¿qué... hay... de... Arnold?" 

"no te preocupes por el, no le hace caso, la odia, ¿por qué temerle a Arnold?"  

"es... verdad... pero... ¿mi... amiga... secreta?" 

"¿quién es?" 

"es... Nadine" 

"no te preocupes por ella, yo me encargo de conseguirle una pareja, ahora lo que vas a hacer es lo siguiente" 

Lila le detalló un plan a Brainy, al cual lo dejo por demás satisfecho, solo tenia que estar con Helga a donde ella fuera e impedir que estuviera a solas con Arnold, según el plan de Lila con eso la conquistaría, incluso le dijo el tipo de regalo que tenia que darle para declarar su amor por ella, después que quedaron de acuerdo, se dirigieron al salón.

Helga paso a 'la tienda de la esquina' por un pequeño presente para Arnold por ser su amigo secreto, pero aún estaba convencida de que debía torturarlo un poco antes de declararle su amor hacía el, ya tenia un plan, subió al autobús y se encontró con Phoebe "¡Hola Pheebs! ¿lista para el ultimo día de esta horrible semana del 'amigo secreto'?" 

"no fue horrible Helga" 

"lo dices por ti, mira a tu alrededor, algunos ya se ven fastidiados, por ejemplo Stinki, ¡oye Stinko! ¿le has dado a tu amiga secreta pudín de limón?" 

"no lo creo Helga, pero ¿qué me dices de ti y Arnold?"  

la sola pregunta hizo enojar a Helga y se dirigió a el, lo tomo de su playera y le dijo "no te metas en mis asuntos y además me la debes por burlarte de mi ayer" 

Stinky solo cerró los ojos y exclamo "¡esta bien Helga! Tu ganas, no me volveré a burlar" 

entonces lo soltó y se dirigió a Phoebe "bueno, ya arregle a uno, solo me falta Harold" 

"¡tranquila Helga!, toma tus cosas que ya llegamos a la escuela", 

cuando bajaron del autobús, estaba Arnold esperándolas "¡Hola chicas!" 

"¿escuchas algo Phoebe?" 

"es Arnold" 

"no, creo que fue el viento, vayamos a clase" 

"¡Helga! No me hagas esto, quiero decirte algo" 

"Phoebe, creo que siento como una piedrita en mi zapato" 

Helga se saco el zapato y cuando hizo el ademán de que sacaba una piedra de este hizo como que vio a Arnold "¡vaya! Pero si es el caballeroso cabeza de balón, ¿qué quieres Arnoldo? Date prisa porque ya mero empiezan las clases" 

"solo quiero decirte que..." en ese momento sonó la campana iniciando las clases 

"¡lo siento cabeza de balón! Pero se te acabo el tiempo, vamonos Pheebs" 

Phoebe solo vio a Arnold y alzando los hombros se fue con Helga a clases "¡rayos! De verdad que si esta enojada, esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé, a menos que.." 

"¡Hermano! ¿qué haces ahí parado? Corramos rápido al salón" 

"¡Gerald! ¿de donde saliste?" 

"¡se me hizo tarde viejo! Por ver una película ya muy noche no pude despertar a tiempo" 

"entonces corramos".

"¡Niños! Hoy es un día muy especial, pues el penúltimo antes de conocer quien es su amigo secreto, empezaremos con algo diferente, traje papel de color rojo, cartulina y pegamento, haremos unos lindos adornos para mañana, así que haremos equipos de cuatro" 

toda la clase hizo un gesto de aburrimiento pero empezaron a hacer los equipos, Arnold se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a Helga "¿puedo ser de tu equipo?" 

"de ninguna manera cabeza de balón, no sea que no puedas con el trabajo y lo abandones" 

"no seas tan dura Helga", 

Lila observaba la escena y con un gesto le hizo saber a Brainy que interviniera "Helga... ¿puedo...hacer... equipo...contigo?" 

en una situación normal Helga hubiera golpeado a Brainy pero aprovecho la situación y le dijo "¡claro que si! Lo siento Arnoldo pero ya no hay cupo para ti", 

la decisión de Helga de haber escogido a Brainy empezó a desesperar a Arnold "¡vamos Helga! Apenas son tres en el equipo, además quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer" 

al escuchar esto Lila se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió a ellos y preguntó directamente a Arnold "¿qué fue lo hiciste ayer que tiene tan molesta a Helga?" 

Arnold se quedo sin responder al pregunta y empezó a ruborizarse, Helga comprendió que ambos estaban en una situación comprometedora y empezó a hablar para salvar a Arnold 

"lo que me tiene molesta es que el no me dejo preparar el 'postre' para la hermana de Gerald ¿o no Arnoldo?" 

"si... es por eso" 

Arnold se sintió peor pues era la segunda vez que mentía y aun no se disculpaba con ambas chicas y le dijo a Helga "será mejor que haga equipo con Sid, Gerald y Stinky, si lo deseas nos podemos ver en el almuerzo" 

"lo pensaré cabeza de balón" 

"¿y que hay de mi, Arnold?" 

"sabes Lila, quiero hablar contigo a solas después de clases, antes de mi sesión con la doctora Bliss, ¿estas de acuerdo?" 

"lo que tu digas Arnold" 

"entonces nos vemos en el parque" 

"ahí estaré", 

Helga observó la escena y pensó "¡cielos! Arnold va a hablar de nuevo con la señorita perfecta, debo ir también y saber que le dice, ¡criminal! Esto se parece a aquella vez que me caí del árbol" un toque en su hombro y una respiración jadeante la sacaron de sus pensamientos 

"Helga... te... regalo...este... corazón" 

"¡si, si Brainy! Te lo agradezco pero si te acepté en el equipo era para que no me molestaras, pero si lo vuelves a hacer te vas a arrepentir" 

después de eso Brainy no la molesto al menos por el momento.

Arnold se dirigió a Gerald "¡me siento fatal! No se como voy a hacer para que Helga me disculpe" Gerald, que sabia el secreto de Helga pensaba que aunque lo amara mucho, no debía comportarse muy duro con el, en una situación normal le aconsejaría que no le hiciera caso pues ella lo odiaba, a la hora del almuerzo iría a buscar a Phoebe para que hablara con Helga y aceptara la disculpa de Arnold, a  su vez, no le gustaba ver a su amigo así, por lo que le dijo "¡mira viejo! Le dijiste que si te quería acompañar durante el almuerzo, pues eso esta bien y para poder enmendar tu error de ayer, invita tu el almuerzo, es mas, te presto algo y le compras una malteada" Arnold lo miro confuso y le dijo "¡Gerald! Te desconozco" 

"¿por qué hermano?" 

"nunca pensé que me aconsejarías que buscara a Helga" 

"bueno, mañana es San Valentín y no estaría mal un poco de amistad para ella, ¿no lo crees?" 

"lo que tu digas Gerald" 

los chicos empezaron a trabajar en los adornos del salón, en el equipo de Helga, Phoebe le preguntaba a ella "¿no crees que ya es suficiente tortura para el pobre de Arnold?" 

"¡pero si apenas voy empezando! Pobre, míralo, se ve triste ¿verdad?" 

dirigió la mirada a Phoebe y ella tenia un gesto de enojo 

"¡esta bien Phoebe! Te prometo que en el almuerzo le aceptaré su disculpa" 

el gesto de Phoebe cambio por una sonrisa que le correspondió Helga, entonces se dedicaron a trabajar.

Pasó el tiempo y la campana sonó para la hora del almuerzo, entonces Arnold se levantó y se dirigió al lugar de Helga  y le pregunto "¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?" 

"no lo se Arnoldo, estoy pensando que tal vez si salgo de nuevo contigo, me vuelvas a dejar y no quiero exponerme de nuevo" 

"se lo quieres decir, se que hice mal cuando te dejé en Saulsen pero te prometo que no se volverá a repetir" , 

del otro lado del salón Lila le dijo a Brainy "¡mira! Helga y Arnold están juntos, ¿no crees que debes interrumpirlos? Acuérdate que esa es la única manera de poder conquistar a Helga" "creo...que...tienes...razón" 

entonces Brainy se dirigió hacia Arnold y Helga 

"¿qué es lo quieres fenómeno?" le dijo Helga 

"quiero...invitarte...a...almorzar....conmigo" 

"no lo creo, Arnold ya me invitó así que con permiso, ¿vamos Arnold?" 

la chica le tomo del brazo y lo guió al comedor, Brainy quedo un poco decepcionado y volteó a ver a Lila quien con un ademán le indico que los siguiera.

Caminando por el pasillo, Arnold le dijo a Helga "no pensé que fueras a aceptar mi invitación" 

"no creas que lo hice por ti cabeza de balón, lo hice porque quería librarme de ese zopenco"  Arnold fijó la vista en Helga pero dijo no dijo nada y siguieron caminando hacia el comedor, de repente ella dijo "¡cielos, se me olvidó!" 

"¿qué se te olvidó?" 

"algo muy importante Arnoldo, mira hazme un favor, pide los almuerzos y espérame, necesito hacer algo urgente" 

"no me vas a dejar plantado ¿verdad?" 

"no soy como ciertas personas que los abandonan en el momento mas inesperado" 

"esta bien, iré a comprar los almuerzos y te esperaré" 

"muy bien cabeza de balón, pero no empieces sin mí" 

Helga se separó de Arnold y se dirigió a los casilleros, ahí se encontró con Phoebe "¡Pheebs! Que bueno que estas aquí" 

"te vi con Arnold, ¿ya no lo torturarás verdad?" 

"como te lo dije, pero lo voy a hacer sufrir un pequeño rato" 

"¡Helga!" 

"solo tantito, mira, le acepté la invitación a almorzar, pero necesito comportarme de esa manera porque en la tarde el va a ver a Lila y necesito saber que le dirá" 

"¿no es un poco arriesgado eso que estas haciendo?" 

"no, ya lo hice una vez, y por poco me descubre" 

"entonces si es arriesgado" 

"descuida, no pasará nada" 

"lo que tu digas, pero ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar almorzando con Arnold" 

"voy a sacar el poema y dejarlo en su casillero" 

Helga se dirigió a su casillero y saco el poema, después se dirigió al casillero de Arnold y lo deslizó por la ranura "¡listo Phoebe! Vamos al comedor" 

entonces se retiraron del lugar pero Helga no se dio cuenta que el poema se había atorado en la ranura por estar mal cerrado el sobre, Lila se dio cuenta de ese hecho pues había seguido a Helga cuando se separó de Arnold 

"¡pero que suerte tengo! Helga ha cometido un error al no cerciorarse que el sobre haya entrado bien" entonces saco con cuidado el sobre y lo abrió, empezó a  leer el poema y pensó "¡Helga es tremenda! Ni yo misma pude haberlo escrito de esa manera, lastima que este poema será mi regalo de San Valentín para Arnold y Helga tendrá su regalo de consolación en Brainy" guardo el poema en su casillero y se dirigió al comedor.

En el comedor Arnold se encontró con Gerald "Gerald, te voy a pedir un favor" 

"¿de que se trata?" 

"necesito que dejes el detalle que traje para Helga" 

"¿no lo has dejado aún?" 

"no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo" 

"esta bien, solo dime donde esta" 

"ve a mi casillero y tómalo de ahí" 

"muy bien" 

Gerald se dirigió a la salida del comedor cuando en ese momento entraban Helga y Phoebe "¡fíjate por donde vas cabeza de cepillo!" 

"¡tranquila Helga!" le dijo Phoebe, Gerald solo meneó la cabeza en desaprobación y luego le guiño un ojo a Phoebe quien le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Después de que Gerald se alejó, Arnold pensaba como disculparse con Helga por lo sucedido el día anterior cuando una persona llegó a su mesa  y lo saludo 

"¡hola Arnold! ¿esperas a alguien?" 

Arnold se sorprendió por el saludo, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó a la persona que le saludo y aun mas sorprendido se sintió cuando dirigió su mirada para ver quien era "¡Lila!" 

"¿te sorprendes de mi presencia?" 

Arnold se ruborizó y no atinaba a decirle algo, entonces le dijo "no te preocupes, estarás nervioso por lo de tu cita con la doctora Bliss, pero descuida 'ángel de cabellos dorados' nos vemos en el parque como habíamos acordado" . 

En ese momento Helga y Phoebe ya estaban en el interior del comedor y Helga dijo "tendré que dejarte Phoebe, pues Arnold me esta esperando" 

"¡claro que sí! pero recuerda, no lo tortures mas" 

"esta bien Pheebs" 

las chicas se separaron y Helga se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaba sentado Arnold cuando vio a la chica platicando con el 

"¡Lila! pero ¿qué hace ella aquí?" 

entonces se dirigió furiosa hacia el lugar, en ese momento Lila se retiraba del lugar y cruzándose con la chica enojada le dijo "que tengas buen provecho Helga" y se dirigió al área de servicio, Helga se quedo parada y confundida y sin poder decir nada solo atinó a dirigirse hacia la mesa, cuando llegó, Arnold le hizo una pregunta con la cual empezó a sentirse angustiada y confusa 

"¿tu sabes por que Lila me dijo 'ángel de cabellos dorados'?" 

"eh...¿cómo...como te dijo?" 

"'ángel de cabellos dorados'" 

Helga pensaba "¿de donde diablos sacó Lila esas palabras que solo yo sé que significan Arnold?" y le contesto "no se a que te refieres, ¿qué te dijo exactamente ella?" 

"solo vino a saludarme y me dijo de esa forma y ¿sabes? Así me describe mi amiga secreta en uno de los poemas" 

Helga empezó a sudar frío y no sabia que hacer, Arnold siguió platicando "esto ha dado un nuevo giro, es decir, creí que la persona que estaba pensando que hacia esos poemas era...".

en ese momento llegó Brainy y les dijo "me...he... tomado... el... atrevimiento... de... traerles... unas... leches... malteadas" 

"ahora no Brainy, te agradezco el detalle pero déjame platicar con Helga" 

en eso voltearon a ver a Helga quien estaba pasmada y con los ojos muy abiertos 

"¿te pasa algo Helga? Te ves un poco pálida"  

la chica reaccionó y les dijo "no, no me pasa absolutamente nada, gracias por la malteada Brainy, ahora Arnold dime quien es esa persona que pensaste que era o es la que escribe esos poemas" "creo que ahora no es el momento oportuno, pensaba decírtelo en este instante, creo que será mejor cambiar de tema" 

"¡no Arnold! me tienes que decir porque Lila te nombró de esa manera, ¿acaso piensas que es ella de verdad tu amiga secreta?" 

"no Helga, te voy a decir de quien sospecho, es nada menos que Ruth" 

Helga le dijo enojada "¡¿Ruth?!" 

luego se dirigió a Brainy "¿qué haces aquí escuchando nuestra conversación? Mejor vete antes de que te golpee" 

Brainy sabía que la amenaza de Helga se haría efectiva si no se retiraba, así que se fue del lugar, Helga entonces se levantó de la mesa y le dijo a Arnold "No puedo creer que digas eso ¿como sabes que puede ser Ruth?" 

"¿te acuerdas del libro rosa de poemas? He estado comparando el trazo de las letras con las firmas del anuario y la de Ruth es la mas parecida" 

"¿seguro que comparaste todas?" 

"bueno, no todas, no la comparé con tu letra porque he pensado que tu nunca harías ese tipo de cosas" 

al escuchar Helga esas palabras le dijo furiosa "¿qué estas diciendo cabeza de balón? ¿cómo te atreves a decirme que no soy capaz de hacer eso? A pesar de cómo me comporto pienso que tengo un lado sensible, ¡ah! Pero todavía piensas que soy una chica ruda y agresiva, pues bien melenudo, será como siempre ha sido, tu ignorándome y yo odiándote, ¡me voy!"  

"¡espera Helga!" 

"¡ya te dije Arnoldo! Nos vemos" 

Helga salió muy enojada del lugar dejando a Arnold triste y pensando "no puedo creer que Helga se haya enojado porque me he vuelto a enamorar de Ruth y luego la presencia de Lila, todo lo vino a complicar ¿cómo supo de lo escrito en esos poemas?".

Helga entro intempestivamente al baño y hablando sola empezó a llorar "¡como pudo hacerme eso mi amado! Ahora será difícil el día de mañana, tal vez ahora si todo termino, si solo..." 

"¡oye! ¿qué te sucede?" 

ella se sobresalto y trato de limpiarse las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro y al voltear vio que era Ruth la que le hablaba y le respondió "¡no es nada que te interese! ¡así que hazte a un lado y déjame salir!" 

Helga salió del baño y María que también estaba ahí le pregunto a Ruth "¿quién es esa chica?" 

"no se, solo la he visto por los pasillos, creo que es de cuarto grado" 

"pensé que la conocías" 

"solo la trataba de ayudar, en fin, vamos a clases" 

las chicas salieron del baño y se dirigieron a su salón.

Helga caminaba por el patio de la escuela y pensaba "no puede ser posible, no solo el cabeza de balón se vuelve a enamorar de la tonta de Ruth, sino que también me tropiezo con ella, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿que me salió mal?", 

en ese momento se encontró con el señor Simmons "¿qué te pasa Helga? Te veo muy deprimida" "no es nada señor Simmons, todo lo que había planeado se echo a perder" 

"¿a que te refieres?" 

"¡ese tonto cabeza de balón cree que Ruth le ha enviado los poemas del amigo secreto! ¡y ni siquiera está en nuestro grado!" 

"¿quien es esa chica Ruth?" 

"es de sexto grado, Arnold estaba enamorado de ella pero se decepcionó de ella hace un año, ya que la invitó a salir, pero resultó ser una chica tonta y superficial que solo le interesaba como se le veía su cabello, ¡uff! ¡como la odio!" 

"eso si es nuevo para mi, necesito que me lo cuentes todo y veremos como resolvemos el asunto".

Mientras en la cafetería Arnold tenia una actitud pensante cuando se le acercó Gerald "¿qué te pasa hermano? ¿no estaba Helga contigo?" 

"no Gerald, la hice enojar porque le revelé el nombre de la persona que me escribió esos poemas" "¿de veras sabes quien te los escribió y por eso se enojó ella?" 

le dijo con total sorpresa que Arnold lo notó y preguntó "¿por qué tienes esa cara?"  

"¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?" 

"¿te acuerdas que cuando encontramos ese libro rosa de poemas y que estábamos comparando la letra con la de las chicas del anuario?" 

"si" 

"me dijiste aquella vez que no era Ruth la que lo había hecho, pero después que aparecieron esos poemas, hice una búsqueda mas detallada y la letra mas parecida fue la de Ruth" 

"¿estas seguro?" 

"¡por supuesto!" 

"pero ¿entonces por que se enojó Helga? Me habías dicho que sentías algo por ella" 

"estoy muy confundido, antes de contarte porque se enojo Helga, la estaba esperando para almorzar cuando llegó Lila y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi y que me lo daría en el parque" 

"¿y eso fue todo?" 

"no, también me dijo 'ángel de cabellos dorados' y así está escrito en uno de los poemas" 

"ahora si estas en un gran problema viejo ¿después que paso con Helga?" 

"estábamos almorzando cuando comencé a platicar sobre lo del amigo secreto y le comenté lo de Lila, entonces me convencí de decirle el nombre de la persona que hizo esos poemas, cuando en ese instante llego Brainy, como no se iba, opté por no decirle pero ella insistió..." 

"¿le dijiste que era Ruth la que hizo todo eso?" 

"así es Gerald" 

"no se que decir hermano, pensé por un momento que sabrías realmente quien te escribió esos poemas" 

"¿por qué dices eso?" 

"¿es que no te das cuenta de todas esas cosas? Mira, Ruth te decepcionó por ser alguien muy superficial, además, ella esta en sexto grado, y no pudo saber ella de la actividad que estamos haciendo nosotros en nuestro grupo" 

"¿qué te sucede Gerald? Creo que no comprendes lo que siento, ahora me siento mal por lo de Helga, no entiendo porque se fue tan enojada" 

"¿es que no lo ves? Solo ponte a analizar todas las cosas que han pasado entre ustedes dos" Arnold por un momento se quedo pensando en lo que decía su amigo y le respondió "hablaré con Lila en la tarde antes de mi cita con la doctora Bliss, ella me tendrá que responder muchas preguntas, después de realizar todo eso, hablaré con Helga" 

"lo que tu digas Arnold, solo te daré un consejo, no pierdas lo que has ganado por falta de visión" "¿qué tratas de decirme?" 

"solo medítalo, ahora vamos a clase" 

los chicos se pararon a dejar sus charolas en los carritos y se dirigieron a sus casilleros, Arnold iba meditabundo "¿será posible que no haya visto bien ese trazo de las letras? Por un lado, tal vez tenga una obsesión por Ruth, además ese extraño sentimiento por Helga y la creciente indiferencia que siento cuando veo a Lila ¡rayos! No se que me pasa".

Helga terminó de comentarle todo lo sucedido entre ella y Arnold y el señor Simmons le dijo "no te preocupes, el ahora está confundido, pero debe darse cuenta que una chica de sexto grado no  pudo enterarse de lo que estamos haciendo en el grupo, sé que va a recapacitarlo y cuando lo haga se llevará una grata sorpresa" 

"¿usted cree?" 

"te lo aseguro" 

"eso me ha vuelto a renovar mis esperanzas, espero no se equivoque" 

"claro que no y si esto no basta, esta la ayuda de la doctora Bliss" 

Helga esbozó una clara sonrisa en su rostro que le correspondió el maestro, en ese momento sonó la campana y retornaron a clases.

Helga pensaba cuando caminaba por el pasillo "fingiré que estoy enojada con Arnold y lo fastidiaré como nunca se la ha imaginado, esa será mi pequeña venganza por atribuirle mis poemas que se los hice con todo mi amor a esa boba de Ruth" .

Phoebe sacaba sus libros de su casillero y volteó a ver a Arnold que llegaba junto con Gerald, y sonrió, Gerald le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió también, después volvió a dirigir su mirada a Arnold para observar la expresión que haría al encontrar el poema, Arnold saco sus libros y otras cosas, después cerro el casillero y se fue al salón, Phoebe se quedo extrañada y fue a alcanzarlo "¡hola Arnold!" 

"¡que tal Phoebe! ¿cómo van las cosas?" 

"bien, espero sacar una buena nota en matemáticas, eh...¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" 

"seguro" 

"¿no notaste algo raro al abrir tu casillero, no se, como un sobre, una nota o algo?" 

Arnold se paró mirando de forma extraña a Phoebe y le respondió "no, no vi nada extraño ¿por qué?" 

"no se, tal vez tu amiga secreta dejo algo para ti" 

"no, no había nada, ahora vamos a clase o el señor Simmons nos va a reportar" 

empezaron a dirigirse al salón y repentinamente Arnold paró y miró a Phoebe, le preguntó "¿qué sabes tu de mi amiga secreta?" 

Phoebe empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa y le respondió "¡nada! No se porque me preguntas eso" 

"¿te pasa algo? Me dijiste que si había visto algo en mi casillero" 

"bueno, te lo dije porque mañana es el día ¿aun no sabes quien es esa persona que te da los poemas" 

"no puedo decírtelo, será mejor entrar ya al salón" dijo Arnold ruborizado 

"entonces si lo sabes" 

"mañana lo sabrás" 

los chicos entraron al aula, Arnold se preguntaba "¿lo que me dijo Pohebe tendrá algo que ver con Helga? Será mejor investigar un poco más, ahora debo pensar en como desengañar a Lila de nuevo".


	9. capitulo 9 La sesión

**Capitulo Nueve    La sesión**

Lila pensaba "le voy a entregar a Arnold el poema que le dejo Helga en su casillero y le diré que es mío, así le quitare todas las posibilidades a ella, solo falta que Brainy termine de hacer su parte y yo seré de nuevo la novia de Arnold" 

En ese momento toco la campana dando por finalizada las clases, Helga se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al lugar de Phoebe "necesito hablar contigo" 

"caminando" 

Se dirigieron al baño, ya dentro, Helga preguntó "y bien ¿qué paso con Arnold, leyó mi poema?" "temo decirte que no" 

"¡¿que dices?!" 

"Arnold abrió su casillero y no había nada" 

"¡pero...! ¿Cómo paso? ¡Yo misma puse el sobre en su casillero!" 

"yo tampoco lo comprendo, pero no pude insistir porque me empezó a preguntar y me puse nerviosa" 

"¿pero no le preguntaste nada más?" 

"le pregunté si ya sabía quien era su amiga secreta" 

"¿te lo dijo?" 

"no" 

"¡pues claro que no! A mi me lo dijo y me hizo enojar" 

"¿qué fue lo que te dijo?" 

Helga solo cerró los ojos y al contestar los abrió, estaban inundados en lágrimas y su voz se quebró "me dijo que la persona que había escrito los poemas era Ruth" 

"¿Ruth? ¡Pero si ella ni es de nuestro grado! ¿Arnold no la había olvidado?" 

"¡no lo se! Pero necesito saber ahora quien fue la persona que tomo mi poema y empezaré por Lila".

Sid se encontró con Gerald "tengo información para ti" 

"hablemos en el armario del conserje" 

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia ese sitio, ya dentro Sid empezó a contarle "esta mañana escuche a Rhonda decirle a Nadine que tenia un admirador secreto que la había invitado al Chez Paris" Gerald dijo emocionado "¡si!" 

"¿qué te pasa Gerald?" 

"eh...no, nada, continua" 

"en eso llego Lila y empezaron a platicar sobre como la estaban pasando con lo del 'amigo secreto' en eso voltearon hacia la entrada cuando iba entrando Arnold, Lila se ruborizó al preguntarle Rhonda que ahí estaba Arnold, pero ella dio la excusa de que esperaba a Brainy y fue a encontrarse con el" 

Gerald murmuró "¿será por eso que siempre Brainy interfirió siempre que Arnold y Helga estaban juntos?" 

Luego le dijo a Sid "esta será tu ultima misión, necesito que dejes esta nota en el casillero de Rhonda" 

"¿de que se trata?" 

"digamos que es solo un pequeño ajuste de cuentas" 

"Lo que tu digas" 

los chicos salieron del armario y se separaron, Gerald fue en busca de Phoebe y Sid se dirigió al pasillo de los casilleros, cuando llego ahí deslizo por una de las ranuras el mensaje escrito por Gerald, después se escondió pues vio que llegaban en ese momento Nadine y Rhonda y permaneció atento a lo que hacían ellas.

Por otro lado Helga pensaba ir al lugar donde Arnold y Lila se encontrarían, pero necesitaba llegar antes que el, ya era tiempo de confrontar directamente a Lila y tenia que hacerlo ahora 

"¿segura que tienes que hacer esto?" le pregunto Phoebe

"si, es necesario que lo haga, por el bien de Arnold y mío, después ya veré como lo desengaño a el sobre lo que me dijo de Ruth" 

"espero que no lo compliques Helga, pero te deseo suerte" 

"gracias Pheebs, eres una gran amiga" le dio un fuerte abrazo y se dirigió al parque.

Mientras, Arnold caminaba rumbo al parque y pensando como decirle lo que sentía pero sin lastimar sus sentimientos, "¡rayos! Siempre he solucionado los problemas de los demás, pero los míos no los puedo resolver, bueno, lo primero será disculparme por no haberla llevado al cine ayer y por la mentira de la fiesta, pero ¿cómo empezar?"

"¡mira Nadine! Otra nota de mi admirador secreto" 

"¿en serio? ¡Entonces ábrela y empieza a leerla" 

Rhonda desdobló la hoja y empezó a leer la nota "Mi sofisticada y elegante Rhonda: supe que leíste mi nota de admiración por ti, no pensé que lo hicieras, por lo que necesito saber si siempre aceptaras mi invitación para cenar al Chez Paris, si tu la aceptas entonces deja tu respuesta debajo de la segunda base en el campo Gerald, te aseguro no te decepcionaras, tu enamorado admirador secreto" 

Después de leer la nota Rhonda estaba presa de una gran excitación "¡cielos Nadine! ¿Qué hago? Siento que este chico es alguien maravilloso y por supuesto elegante, ¿escuchaste su forma de escribir? Nadie del salón seria capaz de hacer eso" 

"Bueno Rhonda, hay algunos como Arnold y Gerald" 

"pero ellos nunca harían eso, a menos que..." 

"¿qué? ¿Piensas que ellos te estarán jugando una broma?" 

"no, no lo creo, ellos son muy serios y no lo harían, ¿sabes, aceptare la invitación, te voy a dictar la respuesta" 

De lejos Sid no podía contener la risa.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde y en el parque Lila esperaba a Arnold en la misma banca donde ella lo había rechazado anteriormente y pensaba en voz alta "¿estaré haciendo bien al pensar otra vez en Arnold? el siempre me ha gustado pero desde que me rechazó esa vez y luego que siempre si quiso estar conmigo para luego yo rechazarlo estuvo mal, después Helga me reveló su secreto, todo eso se convirtió en obsesión, ¡en verdad si lo amo!" 

"¿Lila? ¿Con quien hablas?" 

"¡Arnold! no te oí llegar, solo pensaba en voz alta" 

"esta bien Lila, vamos a sentarnos" 

Helga llegó tarde donde estaban ellos "¡demonios! ¡Llegue tarde! Tendré que subirme al árbol otra vez y escuchar lo que dicen" 

Helga subió al árbol, solo que ahora iba a estar en una rama mas alta.

Arnold empezó a hablar "Lila, antes de decirte algo, quisiera disculparme" 

"¿de que Arnold?" 

"supe por mi abuelo que ayer fuiste sola al cine" 

"si, estoy segura que te contó todo" 

"solo que hay una cosa, ayer no hubo ninguna cena ni fiesta en casa de Gerald" 

"¿qué quieres decir Arnold?" 

"ayer no salí contigo porque lo hice con Helga" 

"pero... ¿entonces saliste con ella? ¿Por qué me mentiste?" 

"En realidad no lo quise hacer, todo eso fue planeado por Gerald, Phoebe y Helga, por eso me estoy disculpando, en realidad no quise herir tus sentimientos" 

"¿ellos lo planearon todo?" 

"si Lila, yo no lo sabía hasta que lo supe todo" 

"esta bien Arnold, se que no eres así y te acepto la disculpa, pero quisiera saber ¿qué ves en Helga?" 

"¿qué quieres decir?" 

"¿por que la estas viendo?" 

"bueno, soy el amigo secreto de ella y quiero saber como es su personalidad, aunque la verdad, tu eras la chica a la que tenia que dar mis detalles y pistas, pero se presento una oportunidad para saber porque Helga se comporta así conmigo"

Helga que estaba escuchando la conversación pensó "¡lo sabía! No hay otro chico en el salón que haya sido gentil al dar esos detalles, ¡oh mi amado ángel...!" 

Lila le pregunto "¿renunciaste a mi por saber por que te odia Helga?" 

"así es, se que fue algo alocado, tu me agradas...aunque ya no tanto" 

"¿qué quieres decir?" 

"Desde que comenzó lo del 'amigo secreto' me ha llegado a mi buzón una serie de poemas que hace mucho no leía" 

"¿no leías?" 

"si, hace un año encontré entre mis cosas un libro rosa, muy pequeño, parecido a un diario; Gerald, que es muy curioso, lo comenzó a leer y resultó que eran poemas dedicados a mi por una chica de la cual nunca supimos quien era, hasta hace unos días" 

"¿entonces ya sabes quien es?" dijo Lila muy nerviosa y estrujando el sobre rosa que tenía en su bolsa 

"¿qué te pasa Lila? te noto algo rara" 

"no es nada, entonces ¿ya sabes quien es esa chica que te escribe esos poemas?" 

"si Lila y lamento decirte algo, me he dado cuenta que no te agrado, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, siempre quise que volviéramos a tener una relación, pero se presentó esto y la verdad, no se como decírtelo" 

"espera Arnold" Lila saco el sobre rosa y se lo dio 

"¿qué es esto?"  

Tomo el sobre y saco la nota y comenzó a leer "Dulce mirar tienen tus ojos, como quisiera verme reflejados en ellos, ¡oh mi amado Príncipe! De tus labios rojos quisiera que me susurraran un dulce ¡te amo! Tú eres el conquistador de mi corazón. 'tu enamorada amiga secreta'" 

Arnold miro a Lila y le dijo "¿tú conoces a Ruth?" 

"¿es que no comprendes Arnold?" 

Helga miraba toda la escena y tampoco sabia como actuar y pensaba "¡cielos! esto se complico y de fea forma, aunque se que mi amado esta tratando de no lastimar a Lila no es fácil y no creo que lo que el diga no lastime a Lila" 

Entonces bajo del árbol y se apareció de forma sorpresiva 

"¡Helga! ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Lila 

Arnold mostró sorpresa pero no dijo nada, Helga le respondió "solo pasaba por aquí por un mandado del Gran Bob y los vi, me dije 'vamos a saludar a Lila y a Arnold' ¿interrumpo algo?" 

"no, esta bien Helga, es mas, ya es hora de mi cita con la doctora Bliss, es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos" 

Arnold se alejo dejando a Lila y Helga, entonces Lila le pregunto "¿qué estas haciendo Helga?" "como te dije, solo pasaba por aquí y me pregunté ¿Lila y Arnold? tenia que saber que estabas haciendo con el" 

"nada que te incumba" 

"¿en serio? ¿Y me podrías decir acerca de un sobre rosa que te vi darle a Arnold?" 

Lila no respondió y agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, Helga no sabía que hacer, por un lado estaba enojada por lo del robo de sus poemas, pero por el otro ella trato de que Arnold no le dijera que ya no le interesaba y le dijo "escucha Lila, dejemos a un lado todo lo demás y hablemos de los poemas, se que trataste de decirle que eras tu la que los había escrito, no se lo dijiste en este momento, pero el lo pensará, ahora va en camino a una cita con la doctora Bliss y ella lo sacará de la duda, el tiene la idea de que una chica de sexto llamada Ruth se los escribió, pero ¡cielos! no se como decirte esto, necesito que me ayudes diciéndole quien fue la persona que realmente se los escribió" 

"no creo poder ayudarte Helga, después de pasar por todo esto..." 

Entonces Helga le dijo con el dolor de su corazón "escucha Lila, se que lo que voy a decir es doloroso para mi, si en verdad quieres a Arnold, dile quien escribió esos poemas, se que el reaccionará tal vez confundido y decepcionado, pero quiero que sea feliz y si después de hacer esto el va a buscarte, lo comprenderé, si el es feliz contigo yo también voy a ser feliz, porque sé que así será, aun sacrificando mi amor por el" 

Después de decir esto, Helga cerro los ojos y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, Lila le dijo "lo haré, pero no se si funcione, creo que... iré a casa, me arreglaré porque tengo sesión con la doctora" 

"si... creo que también me voy a casa" 

Después de decir esto dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, Lila pensó al ver alejarse la figura de Helga  "hice mucho mal a ella, aprovecharé la sesión con la doctora y le pediré que me aconseje" entonces se dirigió al centro medico.

Arnold llego a la casa de huéspedes y su abuelo le pregunto "¡hola pequeño! ¿Listo para tu cita con la psicóloga?" 

"así es abuelo" 

"¿qué te pasa? Te noto algo deprimido" 

"esta semana ha sido para mi muy pesada" 

"¿pero por que? Mañana es San Valentín y deberías estar ansioso por conocer a tu enamorada" 

"debería ser así abuelo, pero resulta que le platique a Helga que ya sabía quien es la persona que escribe esos poemas" 

"¿le dijiste quien es?" 

"así es, le dije que es una chica llamada Ruth" 

"¡No Arnold!" 

"¿qué tratas de decirme?" 

"pensé que tantas insinuaciones por parte de Helga te darían alguna pista" 

"abuelo ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?" 

"Arnold, tal vez has lastimado a una chica, a la que tu empezabas a comprender porque era así contigo" 

"me estas diciendo que tal vez..." 

"piénsalo un poco" 

"entonces lo de Lila..." 

"¡¿también ella?!" 

"creo que tal vez con ella no fui tan duro como con Helga" 

"temo no poder ayudarte mucho pequeño, será mejor que todo eso que tienes guardado en tu corazón lo comentes con la doctora Bliss, ella te ayudará" 

"esta bien abuelo, pero ahora que me has dicho esto me siento mal" Arnold se dirigió a la puerta y salió muy triste de la casa de huéspedes.

Helga llegó a su casa y entró, subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto cuando le llamo su mamá "¿eres tu Helga?" 

Por un momento pensó en no contestarle pero dijo "si Miriam, soy yo, pero quiero estar sola" 

"tengo dos recados para ti" 

"¿no pueden esperar?" 

"es que uno de ellos es de tu amiga Phoebe" 

"¿y que dijo?" 

"que le llames por teléfono porque tiene algo urgente que decirte" 

"esta bien, ¿y el otro?" 

"es de tu maestro, que mañana antes de ir a la escuela que pases a su casa" 

"muy bien Miriam" 

Llego a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, tomo el teléfono y marco a la casa de Phoebe.

Arnold llego al centro medico Hillwood y se dirigió al consultorio de la doctora Bliss, aún faltaban 10 minutos para su sesión, así que se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba ahí y tomo una revista que se encontraba encima de una mesita, empezó a hojearla cuando llamo la atención el titulo de un articulo 'encuentre a su amor en este San Valentín' y recordó que Lila le había dado el poema que pensaba que era de Ruth, entonces lo saco y lo empezaba de nuevo a leer cuando salió la doctora Bliss y le dijo "¡Arnold! que bueno que llegaste temprano, pasa y comencemos con nuestra sesión" Arnold se levanto del sofá y respirando profundamente se metió a la oficina.

El teléfono sonó en casa de Phoebe "¿bueno?" 

"hola Phoebe, soy Helga, ¿qué era lo que tenías que decirme?" 

"¡Helga! Ya supe quien es la persona que te ha estado robando los poemas" 

"ya no es necesario Phoebe, se que es Lila, acuérdate que iba a seguirla al lugar donde se reuniría con Arnold" 

"¡cielos! debió ser muy duro para ti pero ¿cómo lo averiguaste?" 

"Arnold trataba de decirle a Lila que ya no la quería, justo en el momento que trataba de decirle eso, ella saco de su bolsa el sobre rosa y... ya no quiero decir mas por el momento" 

La voz de Helga comenzó a quebrarse 

"¿qué paso? ¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?" 

Helga aun con la voz quebrada trato de narrarle todo 

"es que... estuve platicando con Lila" 

"¿qué te dijo ella?" 

"¡no puedo decírtelo! Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, creo que mejor te hablo después" "¡espera Helga!" 

En ese momento colgó y Phoebe se preocupó y pensó "creo que iré a su casa, debo saber que le dijo Lila" 

Tomo su suéter y al momento de salir de su casa se encontró con Gerald "¡Hola mi bella dama! Vine a decirte que ya arreglé el asunto de Rhonda" 

"creo que es un mal momento Gerald, iba yo para la casa de Helga, ella esta mal" 

"¿pues que paso?" 

"habló con Lila y creo que todo salió mal para ella" 

"¡cielos! esto tiene que ver con lo de los poemas ¿verdad?" 

"es lo que no quiso decirme por eso voy para allá" 

"entonces permíteme acompañarte y en el camino te contare lo que me dijo mi informante sobre Lila".

En el consultorio empezaba la sesión "¿como has estado Arnold?" 

"no muy bien, esta semana ha sido muy pesada para mi" 

"¿en serio? ¿En que aspectos?" 

"verá, todo empezó cuando el señor Simmons nos dijo que íbamos a realizar una actividad llamada el amigos secreto, entonces nos dijo que haría parejas secretas, a nuestra pareja teníamos que dejarle un detalle como pista para que nos identificara el día de San Valentín" 

"platique con tu maestro y es exactamente lo mismo que me dijiste, ¿qué pareja te tocó?" 

"bueno... al principio tuve suerte en escoger a una chica que me gustaba mucho" 

"¿te gustaba mucho?" 

"es... un poco difícil de explicar" 

"tomate tu tiempo, además olvide decirte que todo lo que hablemos aquí no saldrá para nada, es mi código de ética, así que con toda confianza puedes decir lo que quieras, o mejor aun, si no te sientes preparado para decírmelo, puedo mientras hacerte unas preguntas acerca de ti, esto para bajar un poco la tensión" 

"creo que esta bien" 

"me habías dicho que no tenias padres" 

"si, ellos, según mi abuelo, eran científicos, les gustaba la investigación en el campo, bueno, en este caso en la selva, en un país de Centroamérica" 

"¡eso si que esta lejos! Pero ¿cómo los perdiste?" 

"según el abuelo yo tenia un año de edad cuando llego un amigo de ellos llamado Eduardo, dijo que había una epidemia en su país que estaba acabando con su pueblo, y como ellos ya le habían ayudado una vez cuando apareció esa enfermedad, pensó que con su experiencia acabarían con ese mal" 

"¿murieron con la epidemia?" 

"no, ellos llevaban la cura, pero para trasladarse a un pueblo remoto de ese país tenían que ir en avión, salieron un día en que había tormenta, despegaron y después desaparecieron, no se si murieron o no, lo único que supieron mis abuelos fue que nunca encontraron el avión" 

"eso es muy triste Arnold, pero lo que veo en ti es que eres un chico de carácter fuerte y con una madurez de adulto, es sorprendente" 

Arnold sonrió y fue correspondido por la doctora que después pregunto "cuéntame mas de ti, por ejemplo, como te llevas con tus abuelos, si hay alguien más donde vives, como es tu casa" 

"es algo difícil de explicar, pues vivo en una casa de huéspedes" 

"¿casa de huéspedes?" 

"ahí siempre ha vivido mi abuelo desde niño, el se llama Phil, mi abuela Gertrude, pero a veces mi abuelo le llama galletita o Pookie" 

La doctora sonrió ante esto "¿alguien mas vive ahí?" 

"si, el señor Potts, Oscar y Susie Kokoschka que son un matrimonio, el señor Hyunn y un huésped extraño, el señor Smith, bueno no solo el, todos son extraños pero agradables, aunque a veces pelean mucho, pero a la hora de la cena todos se reconcilian" 

"ahora comprendo porque eres así, vives rodeado de puros adultos" 

"bueno, a veces a ellos los he considerado como una familia agregada" 

"bueno, ahora dime, ¿cómo te va en la escuela?" 

"bueno, como usted sabe voy en cuarto grado, en mi grupo hay chicos agradables, pero Gerald es mi mejor amigo" 

"¿y que tal las chicas?" 

"son muy buenas amigas, es todo" 

"siento que omites algo, al principio me dijiste que había una chica que te gustaba y, bueno como mañana es San Valentín, pues creo harías sentir a alguien decepcionado" 

"es que... después que el señor Simmons hiciera el sorteo del 'amigo secreto', han sucedido extrañas situaciones" 

"cuéntame desde el principio" 

Arnold quedo en silencio por unos minutos en los que la doctora no lo presionó, ella pensaba "así que este es el verdadero Arnold, con razón Helga esta enamorada de este chico, es alguien muy especial" 

Entonces Arnold empezó a hablar sacando a la doctora de sus pensamientos "esto no empezó desde esta semana, sino de un año atrás, todo empezó con un libro rosa que encontró Gerald en mis cosas" 

"¿qué contenía ese libro?" 

"poemas...poemas sobre mi" dijo Arnold sonrojándose 

La doctora sonrió y le pregunto "¿supiste quien fue la persona que te los escribió?" 

"bueno... Gerald y yo hicimos nuestras investigaciones, yo estaba seguro que Ruth, una chica de sexto grado los había escrito, pero Gerald me decía que eso era imposible, de todas formas, nunca supimos realmente quien escribió ese libro, hasta ahora" 

"creo que hay muchas omisiones, cuéntame sobre Ruth" 

"creo que Ruth me ha escrito estos poemas, lo he confirmado" 

"¿cómo lo hiciste?" 

"tomé el anuario de la escuela y comparé todas las firmas de las chicas" 

"¿de todas?" 

"bueno, no todas, solo la firma de una chica fue la que no comparé" 

"¿es alguien conocido para ti para que hayas hecho esto?" 

"si, conozco a esa chica y usted sabe cual es su nombre, pues ha tomado terapia aquí" 

"Así que es Helga, pero ¿por qué no comparaste la letra de su firma con la de esos poemas?" "antes de contarle mi relación con Helga, le diré porque pienso que puede ser Ruth, ella es bonita, agradable aunque un poco superficial, logré que ella saliera conmigo hace exactamente un año, anterior a eso la señorita Slovak nos daba clase y había inscrito a todo el grupo a un programa de amigos sin frontera, que era un intercambio por medio de correo con un colegio de otro país, así que a mi tocó tener correspondencia con una chica francesa llamada Cecile, pero eso no impidió que estuviera enamorado de Ruth, ya había pasado lo del incidente del libro rosa, que por cierto, ahora recuerdo que estaba leyendo el último poema del libro cuando pasó Helga muy rápido arrancando la última hoja, destruyéndolo" 

"¿recuerdas algo de ese poema?" 

"si comenzaba por 'H es por el hueco que hay en mi corazón, E es por la espera de ver a mi amado...' solo eso memoricé" 

"parece que eran las iniciales de alguien" 

"no se, de no haber sido por Helga sabría todo el poema" 

"¿qué pasó en tu cita de hace un año?" 

"era San Valentín y ese día llegó la correspondencia del programa que le había dicho anteriormente, entonces abrí la carta de mi amiga y según decía que iba a visitarme y me citaba en Chez Paris, eso vino a complicarlo todo" 

"comienzo a analizar toda tu información, pero antes de que continúes hablando de tu experiencia, que te parece si ordeno algo de beber y luego vemos asociación de palabras" 

"esta bien" 

"entonces deja voy a pedirlas, que bebida prefieres" 

"una yahoo estaría bien" 

"bien, yo un té, entonces no tardo" 

la doctora salió de la oficina, mientras Arnold pensaba "ahora no se que pensar, haciendo esta retrospectiva siento que hay algo que no encaja, bueno, la doctora me lo dirá conforme yo siga hablando".

Gerald le platicaba a Phoebe lo que había descubierto Sid "de lo mas importante que Sid me dijo  fue que Lila hablo con Brainy, convenciéndolo de que interfiriera siempre cuando Arnold y Helga estuvieran juntos" 

"ya veo, con razón siempre vi a Brainy muy cerca de Helga" 

"si, entonces comprendí que Lila era la persona que podría estar haciendo la vida imposible a Helga y... es extraño, pero desde que me dijiste el secreto de ella, no lo he podido creer, yo siempre aconsejándole a Arnold que nunca le hiciera caso y ahora la estoy ayudando en esto, ¡es increíble!" 

"te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado con mi mejor amiga, ella siempre se comportó así, sus padres casi no le hacen caso, es una niña muy triste y su único refugio es Arnold" 

"si, ¡vaya lío! ¿No crees? Y no solo eso, el comportamiento de Lila, es de alguien muy obsesionado" 

"si, yo tampoco lo puedo creer" 

En ese momento llegaron a casa de Helga y Phoebe preguntó "¿me acompañas?" 

"no creo que sea conveniente" 

"¡vamos! Además al saber su secreto podrás ayudarla y darle un poco de consuelo" 

"esta bien pero si me golpea me defenderás ¿verdad?" 

"lo pensaré, ¡no es cierto! Al primer intento de golpearte, la detendré" 

"entonces adelante" 

Se tomaron de la mano y Phoebe dando un suspiro toco la puerta.       

En el consultorio, la doctora trajo las bebidas y le  dio a Arnold la suya, la doctora le dijo "muy bien Arnold, ya que nos tomamos un pequeño descanso prosigamos, ¿estas listo?" 

"si doctora" 

"muy bien, entonces comenzaremos con la asociación de palabras, cada vez que te diga una, me dirás lo primero que piensas, ahora te diré la primera, escuela" 

"amigos" "perfecto, entendiste bien las instrucciones, ahora la segunda, béisbol" 

"diversión" 

"fiesta" 

"pastel" 

"amor" 

"frustración" 

"poema" 

"Helga" Arnold al decir esto se sonrojó 

"creo que estamos avanzando, ahora háblame de tu relación con Helga".

En casa de Helga, Miriam abrió la puerta y dijo "pasa Phoebe y… ¿Quién eres tú?" dirigiéndose a Gerald 

Phoebe respondió "es Gerald, un compañero de nuestra clase" 

"¡mucho gusto señora!" 

"¡vaya! Pero que chico tan galante, pasen, Helga esta en su habitación pero esta muy irritable" 

Los chicos subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Helga y Phoebe tocó la puerta, adentro Helga estaba sollozando en silencio observando su relicario cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta "¡ya te dije que quiero estar sola!" 

"¡Helga soy yo!" 

"¿Qué haces aquí Phoebe? ¡No quiero ver a nadie!" 

"vamos Helga abre la puerta, vamos a platicar" 

Helga se levantó y limpiándose los ojos abrió la puerta, al hacerlo observo que Phoebe no venia sola 

"pero… ¿Qué haces aquí Gerald?" dijo Helga de forma enojada lo que obligo al chico escudarse tras Phoebe 

"¡espera! Yo le dije que me acompañara" 

"si Helga yo la vengo acompañando porque se que tienes un gran problema" dijo Gerald 

"¿y tu que sabes de los problemas que tengo?" respondió Helga mas agresiva y con los ojos inundados de lagrimas 

"Helga yo… le dije tu secreto" 

"¡¿hiciste que?!" 

"si Helga, Phoebe me lo contó todo" 

Helga se sentó en su cama muy deprimida y dos lágrimas surcaban su rostro 

"lo siento Helga, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos en este punto" 

"tiene razón Phoebe, conozco a Arnold y se, que aunque me cueste trabajo creerlo, Arnold siente algo por ti" 

Helga se levantó y se dirigió a Gerald, el, pensando que lo iba a golpear, se protegió con su brazo esperando el golpe, pero Helga le dijo "¿esta seguro de lo que me dijiste? ¿No es una broma?" "¡claro que no! Pero ahora el está muy confuso, con eso de los poemas, y la presencia de Lila, lo hace un poco complicado" 

Helga se dirigió a la ventana y les dijo "el cree que los poemas se los escribió Ruth y que se los manda por medio de Lila" 

Los dos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos 

"Arnold en realidad esta confundido" respondió Gerald 

"¿de verdad eso fue lo que el te dijo?" preguntó Phoebe 

"si pero eso ya no importa, seguí a Lila al parque y estuve espiándola hasta que saco el sobre rosa de su bolsa, entonces Arnold le empezó a preguntar si ella conocía a Ruth, ella se extraño por la pregunta y le pregunto a que se refería, a lo que el empezó a explicarle que ya no sentía afecto por ella, en ese momento yo me sentía feliz, pero vi que Arnold no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse y pensé que lastimaría en serio a Lila, así que fui a interrumpirlos" 

"¡un momento! ¿Estas diciendo que fuiste a defender a Lila?" pregunto Gerald"

"si, eso hice, Arnold se excuso diciendo que iba a su cita con la doctora Bliss y se marcho dejándonos a Lila y a mi, entonces ella se empezó a enojarse conmigo, yo le reclamé lo de mis poemas, y ya no me pudo replicar y empezó a llorar, entonces me senté a un lado de ella y consolándola, le explique porque pensaba el que era Ruth la que había escrito esos poemas y que por eso estaba perdiendo su cariño por ella, luego le dije que platicara con el para que lo desengañara diciéndole que yo había escrito esos poemas además de las reacciones que traería consigo" 

"¿Qué quieres decir con esto?" preguntó Phoebe 

"el al saber que yo había hecho esos escritos se decepcionaría y tal vez renacería su amor por Lila, le dije que eso no importaba si por eso el volvía a ser feliz aunque no fuera conmigo" 

Helga cerró sus ojos y sollozó en silencio, Gerald y Phoebe solo se miraron y trataron de consolarla. 

En el consultorio, Arnold empezó a narrar a la doctora su extraña relación con Helga "es extraño que yo haya dicho el nombre de Helga en la última asociación de palabras, de hecho creo que siento algo por ella" 

"entonces cuéntame acerca de eso" le dijo la doctora Bliss 

"conocí a Helga en preescolar de una manera poco usual, pues la primera vez que la vi, estaba sucia, su ropa tenía lodo por todas parte así como su cara, lo único que tenía limpio era su moño rosa con el que se amarra el cabello, ese día estaba lloviendo y mi abuelo me dejó en la escuela en su coche, antes de llegar, la vi que caminaba muy triste por la acera, mi abuelo estaciono el coche y salí abriendo el paraguas, protegiéndola de la lluvia, ahí note que era una chica simpática pero muy triste, le hice un cumplido a su moño y ella me sonrió de manera muy sincera, creo que fue de las pocas veces que se mostró así conmigo, después en esa semana conocí a mi mejor amigo Gerald y siempre nos sentábamos juntos en todas las actividades de nuestro grupo, incluso cuando nos servían el desayuno, un día de esa semana, noté que Helga me miraba mucho y de forma extraña, no le di importancia a eso cuando el aprovechado de Harold le robo sus galletas de su plato y ella comenzó a llorar, sentí raro que a ella le hicieran eso entonces me levanté y le di mis galletas, ahí vi sus ojos muy claros como si me estuviera agradeciendo por haberla defendido de algún peligro y fue en ese momento cuando cambio todo, Harold se burló de que yo le hubiera dado mis galletas y se convirtió en una chica agresiva, toda una abusona, a todo mundo le pegaba, excepto a mi, solo se limitaba a burlarse de mi y nunca he comprendido porque hasta la fecha me sigue odiando, recuerdo una vez que estábamos en el taller de manualidades cuando ella saco de la pecera un cangrejo y me lo arrojó diciéndome '¡oye Arnold! Saluda al señor cangrejo' lo esquive y fue a dar con Eugene, el cangrejo le tomó de la nariz con sus tenazas, ese chico siempre tiene mala suerte" 

"¿nunca te preguntaste, el día que la conociste, por que ella llegaba cubierta de lodo y sola a la escuela?" 

"nunca me paso por la mente eso, solo... que sentí algo por ella, esa sensación de querer protegerla..." 

"pero en realidad no lo has hecho" 

"bueno, es que ella se ha portado muy mal conmigo, tal vez por eso cambié a Lila por ella en lo del 'amigo secreto', para saber porque ella es así" 

"Antes de seguir con esto, dime, ¿cómo es tu relación con Lila?" 

"bueno es... algo de lo que no me gusta platicar mucho, pero..." 

"no te preocupes, si no lo quieres contar porque no te agrada y te hace sentir mal, esta bien, pero tarde o temprano lo tendrás que hacer" 

"si quiero contarlo, solo que cada vez que he visto a Lila, he sentido cosquillas en mi estómago, pero no ahora, desde que he recibido los poemas, he dejado de sentir esa sensación, ahora la siento cuando veo a Ruth y... a Helga" 

"¡vaya! Eso si me sorprende, ahora veamos, ¿crees que fue frustrante sentir eso por Lila, acaso no te hizo caso?" 

"al contrario, ella y yo tuvimos una relación por accidente, es decir por un bromista que escribió en una pared cerca de la escuela 'Arnold ama a Lila'" 

La doctora trato de no reír y pregunto "¿entonces no te agradaba Lila?" 

"solo como amiga, quería que saliéramos al cine, al parque, a donde fuera, yo en realidad me sentía incomodo, a cada rato me hablaba por teléfono, hasta que una semana después, rompí con ella, le dije que no quería estar con ella, solo me agradaba como amiga, ella se entristeció y me acuerdo que Rhonda puso a todo el salón en mi contra por haber terminado con Lila de esa manera, un día estaba en mi cuarto, haciendo mi tarea y me tomé un descanso, entonces baje la mirada a un cajón del escritorio y me encontré con las fotografías que nos habíamos tomado en un centro comercial y recordé todos los momentos agradables que pase con ella y... me di cuenta que estaba enamorado, entonces pensé en buscarla y un día la cite en el parque, ahí le confesé que había estado en un error y que en verdad me agradaba y mucho, la reacción de ella fue de enojo y me dijo que como era posible que viendo cual era su sufrimiento, yo le dijera que la amaba como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces me dijo que había pensado mucho sobre la relación que habíamos tenido y que lo mejor para los dos era que siguiéramos siendo amigos, ¡no lo podía creer! Ahora que me gustaba y mucho, me rechazaba, entonces se marcho y me dejo solo en el parque, en ese momento escuche que algo se caía del árbol que estaba detrás de la banca donde había estado platicando con Lila, era Helga y me dio la excusa más tonta que hubiera escuchado" 

"se siente horrible cuando alguien te rechaza y es peor cuando sabes que tuviste la oportunidad y la rechazaste, pero ¿Qué hacía Helga en ese momento?" 

"dijo que se había subido al árbol para hacer ejercicio o algo así, pero me dijo que había escuchado nuestra conversación, yo esperaba que se empezara a burlar de mi, pero no lo hizo, me dio palabras de consuelo que me hicieron sobrellevar el momento, ¡fue increíble!, Helga la que siempre es agresiva y trata mal a todos tiene un lado amable" 

"a veces la gente no aparenta lo que es, pero por lo que veo en esta experiencia ella se vuelve a involucrar contigo, ¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho de esa manera?" 

"de momento no recuerdo" 

"que te parece si te doy una hoja y un lápiz y haces memoria, apenas llevamos media hora y tenemos suficiente tiempo" 

Arnold tomó la hoja que le daba la doctora Bliss y comenzó a escribir.

En casa de Helga, Phoebe tenía abrazada a su amiga mientras Gerald le dijo "no todo esta perdido, a Lila le dijiste que le contara la verdad a Arnold, si ella lo ama, se lo dirá, pero te voy a decir algo que tienes que saber, al parecer si le agradas a el, pero no se realmente cuanto y como, ayer en mi casa me dio a entender que sentía eso" 

"¡si Helga! No te desanimes, además acuérdate que tienes una gran ayuda en este momento" Helga se limpió los ojos y exclamo "¡es verdad! Me había olvidado de la doctora" 

Gerald las miro confuso "¿de que hablan?" 

Phoebe le contesto "La doctora también piensa que a Arnold le agrada Helga" 

"estoy completamente confundido, explícame todo desde un principio".

En el consultorio, Arnold le daba la hoja a la doctora "bien, vamos a ver que tan estrecha es tu relación con Helga" 

Arnold se sentía muy apenado y se ruborizó, la doctora continuó "punto número uno, un día había perdido mi gorra, el viento se la había llevado y yo estaba muy desconsolado pues esa gorra es un regalo de mis padres, ya estaba resignado cuando apareció ella y traía la gorra, me dio tanto gusto que la abracé en forma de agradecimiento; punto dos, cuando estaba todavía la señorita Slovak dando clase al grupo, nos dijo que hiciéramos proyectos de carros alegóricos para el desfile de la ciudad, el mío fue uno de los mejores, pero la maestra dijo que no podía construirse por falta de presupuesto, entonces Helga consiguió el dinero para construir el carro, con el cual ganamos el primer lugar, esa vez también me dio mucho gusto que me ayudara y la abracé agradeciéndole; punto tres, la vez que vino mi primo Arnie del campo, se involucró sentimentalmente con Lila, estaba celoso de esa relación y no sabía que hacer, entonces otra vez apareció ella y se ofreció a ayudarme, presentándose como mi novia, ayudó mucho esa situación, mi primo Arnie terminó con Lila, pero no pude volver a agradarle a ella, pero esta vez se me olvido agradecerle; punto cuatro, durante las vacaciones de verano, conocí a una chica llamada Summer, yo no sabía que ella quería utilizarme, ya que yo sabía construir castillos de arena y quería ganar un concurso de castillos de arena para salir en 'nenas de la bahía' y después se desharía de mi, ya que ella tenia novio, Helga trato por todos los medios de convencerme que así era y no le creí, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad, me llevo hasta donde estaba Summer con su novio y me di cuenta que quiso aprovecharse de mi, me enojé y la rechace, hice equipo con Helga y ganamos el concurso y salimos en la serie, ahí no se si ella quiso besarme o solo era parte del papel que le habían dado; punto cinco, esa vez fui yo el que la ayudé, fue en el día de acción de gracias, pasé todo el tiempo con ella, pues estaba muy triste con la situación de su casa, la hicieron casi a un lado, así como su adorno de centro de la mesa, esa vez sentí que compensaba en algo toda la ayuda que ella me dio durante las otras ocasiones, es todo lo que recuerdo hasta ahora" 

La doctora levanto la vista y la dirigió hacia un ruborizado Arnold y le pregunto "¿nunca te preguntaste que si tanto te odia Helga como es que siempre te ha ayudado y nunca te habías dado cuenta?" 

El chico contesto "cuando hice esa perspectiva, caí en la cuenta que siempre le he agradado a ella, pero… no se, es una chica muy extraña, hoy la hice enojar, le dije que me había vuelto a gustar Ruth, ella sintió que la había ofendido y me dijo que nunca le volviera a hablar en toda mi vida" "¿Por qué reaccionó de esa forma?" 

"le dije que ella había escrito los poemas que había aparecido en mi buzón de 'amigo secreto' y en mi casillero" 

La doctora lo miró fijamente y le dijo "creo que si lo piensas un poco te darás cuenta de algo fascinante" 

"es lo mismo que me dijo mi amigo Gerald" 

"entonces el ya sabe de la sorpresa que te puedes llevar" 

Arnold se quedo pensando bastante tiempo, en eso la doctora le dijo "ha terminado la sesión y me dio gusto hablar contigo, te puedo decir que eres un niño sano mental y emocionalmente, todo lo que hemos hablado aquí es común en varios chicos de tu edad y no te preocupes, pero aunque no sientas que no estés preparado para el amor, no significa que no lo encuentres, a lo mejor esta a la vuelta de la esquina o tal vez en cuatro o cinco años, los poemas que te hicieron son hermosos, pero piensa bien cual fue la persona que te los escribió y mañana que es San Valentín, agrádesele con un bonito presente que te haya tomado en cuenta en su corazón" 

Arnold se sentía mas tranquilo en ese momento y se levantó del diván, le dijo a la doctora "al principio pensé que si estaba muy mal, pero al saber que es un problema común para los chicos de mi edad, por fin lo entendí, pero…hay algo que todavía me deja incomodo, y es el de esos poemas, me han intrigado y si no fue Ruth, porque lo he estado pensando y Gerald tiene razón, ella esta en sexto y yo en cuarto, difícilmente se hubiera enterado y además, me basto la experiencia que tuve con ella el año pasado, tan superficial y…tonta, no puedo creer como volví a pensar en ella, ahora solo quedan dos chicas que son Helga y Lila, bueno, le agradezco mucho que me haya ayudado y ¿podré volver a platicar con usted?" 

"cuando quieras Arnold, siempre es bueno platicar con alguien que te sepa escuchar" 

Arnold le sonrió a la doctora y ella le correspondió la sonrisa, entonces se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla le dijo "pensaré mucho este asunto y si es necesario toda la noche, espero no poder equivocarme en la elección" 

"ninguna elección es equivocada, solo sigue los dictados de tu corazón" 

el chico dándole las gracias salio del consultorio.              


	10. capitulo 10 la confesion de Lila

**Capitulo 10       La confesión de Lila**

En casa de Helga, Phoebe terminó de explicar a Gerald como había intervenido la doctora Bliss para ayudar a Helga 

"esa si es una buena ayuda" dijo Gerald 

"y no solo eso, también esta ayudándonos el señor Simmons" contesto Helga y continuó "ahora deseo saber que fue lo que estuvo platicando Arnold con la doctora" 

"no te preocupes, espero que ella lo oriente y sepa que eres tu su enamorada secreta" dijo Phoebe "por ahora solo queda esperar hasta mañana y mientras para dispar un poco la tristeza ¿Qué te parece si te cuento un plan chusco que preparamos para Rhonda?" 

"me parece bien, los escucho" dijo Helga mas animada.

Lila había estado analizando su situación sentimental, y hasta ahora no podía entender como se había obsesionado con Arnold, en realidad si lo amaba pero ya no quería perjudicar a Helga, ella caminaba por la calle y cuando dobló en la esquina que da hacia la calle del consultorio alcanzo a ver a Arnold cuando subía al autobús, entonces una idea llegó a su cabeza y ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer durante la sesión con la doctora Bliss.

Arnold llegó a la casa de huéspedes muy animado "¿Cómo te fue con la psicóloga Arnold?" preguntó el abuelo 

"¡muy bien abuelo! Durante el trayecto que hice del consultorio hacia la casa estuve pensando sobre lo que me dijo y de los poemas" 

"¿y a que conclusión llegaste?" 

"bueno, me di cuenta que solo había dos chicas que podían haber hecho esto, son Helga y Lila, pero aun no se quien de ellas es la autora de los poemas, ahora voy a guiarme de nuevo por el anuario,  creo que tengo una corazonada por alguien" 

"te deseo suerte Arnold y sigue los dictados de tu corazón" 

Arnold se sorprendió por la respuesta de su abuelo "¡fue lo mismo que dijo la doctora!" 

"entonces sigue su consejo y ahora me tendrás que disculpar, tu abuela hizo carne con chile y esta haciendo estragos en mi estomago, así que voy a mi oficina y no quiero que me molesten porque voy a estar ocupado mucho tiempo"  

El abuelo salió corriendo hacia el baño y Arnold muy divertido subió a su habitación.

En el consultorio de la doctora Bliss, Lila esperaba su turno para entrar, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió la doctora "¡Lila! Eres tan puntual como Arnold, pasa para comenzar nuestra sesión" 

Lila se paró y se metió a la oficina, ya adentro la doctora la invitó a sentarse en el diván "¿Cómo has estado Lila?" 

"Un poco deprimida" 

"¿algo te preocupa?" 

"esta semana ha sido un poco mala para mi" 

"bueno, antes de empezar te tengo que decir que todo lo que digas no saldrá de esta oficina, solo lo sabremos tu y yo y nadie mas debe de enterarse de lo que pase aquí, por lo que puedes hablar con absoluta confianza" 

Lila le sonrió a la doctora y mas tranquila comenzó a hablar "me he sentido así no solo desde esta semana sino tiempo atrás" 

"¿a que te refieres?" 

"bueno, usted ya conoce a Arnold, pues el es un chico muy amable y atractivo además de que me gusta su forma de ser, una vez saliendo de la escuela, veníamos caminando por la calle unas amigas y yo, ellas eran Rhonda y Nadine, son compañeras de la escuela y estábamos platicando que chicas eran mas populares en el salón, cuando llegamos a la entrada de un callejón, Rhonda miro hacia el y vio en la pared del fondo un corazón dibujado con una leyenda que decía 'Arnold ama a Lila', yo sabia que le agradaba pero no cuanto, así que me ilusioné y empezamos a tener una relación que el después rompió, el día que hizo eso me sentí muy triste, llegué a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, llore toda la noche, así paso una semana y fue el quien me habló, quería que volviéramos, pero ya había pensado mucho sobre que había pasado, y me di cuenta que el me había hecho sufrir mucho, ese día le dije que solo fuéramos amigos y me fui del lugar, no volteé para nada, pero sentí dolor y a la vez que me liberaba de una carga, unas semanas después, el señor Simmons nos convocó a participar en una obra de teatro, yo había audicionado para participar como Julieta y había sido seleccionada como la tercer suplente del papel, hasta que llego Helga a pedirme el papel" 

La doctora estaba impresionada por la forma en que relató Lila su experiencia "es increíble la forma en como relataste tus experiencias, antes de continuar, quisiera saber un poco mas de ti" 

"bueno, soy hija única y mi  toda mi familia es del campo, mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo y mi padre ya no pudo seguir sosteniendo la granja, así que venimos a la ciudad ya que a el le habían ofrecido un trabajo" 

"bien, ¿cuando ingresaste a la escuela?" 

"era la mitad del año cuando ingresé, a mi me gustaba mucho la anterior escuela donde iba y era una de los mejores alumnos que tenían un excelente promedio, cuando llegue a la 118, creo que entré con el pie izquierdo, pues a los chicos les caí bien pero a las chicas les caí tan mal que me hicieron una broma tan pesada de la cual me sentí tan deprimida que ya no quería volver a la escuela" 

"¿después como volviste a regresar a la escuela?" 

"pensé que tal vez Phoebe o Rhonda irían a disculparse, pero la que lo hizo por todas fue Helga" "¿que piensas acerca de ella?" 

Lila se sintió nerviosa por la pregunta que le había formulado la doctora Bliss, pero se armó de valor y pensó "es mejor decir la verdad, así, si Helga dice que haría todo por ver feliz a Arnold, entonces lo diré todo" 

Tomó un suspiro y empezó a hablar.

Después de haber terminado Gerald su relato los tres chicos se desternillaban de risa "¡no lo puedo creer! Me gustaría estar en el momento en que Rhonda vea a su enamorado secreto, ¡la cara que pondrá cuando vea que es Curly!" dijo Helga carcajeándose 

"esa es la actitud que quería ver en ti" le dijo Phoebe 

"no Pheebs, les quiero agradecer que me sacaron de esta depresión, pero aun tengo la zozobra de saber que fue lo que paso en la sesión de Arnold" 

"de eso ahora no debes preocuparte pues lo que le haya aconsejado hacer la doctora lo hará mañana, así que será mejor que esperes a ver como se comporta" dijo Gerald 

"tienes razón, además quiero agradecerte por no contarle mi secreto a tu mejor amigo" 

"no lo hice solo por ti, sino también por Phoebe, quien es tu mejor amiga" 

Helga le agradeció con una sonrisa y después dijo "será mejor que ya se vayan, no tarda en oscurecer y deben preparase pues mañana es el gran día" 

"tienes razón, todavía tenemos que comprar los detalles para mañana, ¿ya lo tienes Helga?" 

"lo tengo desde el día que me enamore de mi chico adorado" dijo risueña 

Gerald y Phoebe sonrieron ante la singular respuesta, Gerald le dijo "es increíble que seas una chica sensible y amable, quisiera que ya no cambiaras" 

"dejemos eso para después, ahora comencemos a disfrutar de los preparativos para mañana y de la broma para Rhonda" 

Los chicos bajaron sonrientes de la habitación de Helga y ella los encamino hacia la puerta, después que salieron de la casa caminaron hacia el parque, ahí Gerald le dijo a Phoebe "espero que Helga no se desilusione con la decisión que tome Arnold" 

"ella esta segura que es la elegida, pero no creo que pase lo que tu dices, solo me preocupa que actitud tomará Lila" 

"eso lo veremos mañana, ahora te llevaré a casa y después llamaré por teléfono a Curly, espero que no olvide su cita" 

"¡eres tremendo Gerald!" dijo Phoebe riendo 

Gerald la tomo de la mano y así siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Phoebe.

En el consultorio de la doctora Bliss, Lila comenzó a narra sus experiencias "Bien, ya conté como conocí a Helga, cuando el señor Simmons nos convoco a tres chicas y a mi para audicionar, llegó ella tarde y el señor Simmons le dijo que ya era tarde y que ya había hecho la elección de quien sería Julieta en la obra, ante la insistencia de ella, le dio la cuarta suplencia, a partir de ahí empezaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas, Rhonda, Sheena y Phoebe, que eran las chicas antes de mi para interpretar el papel de Julieta, empezaron a renunciar a la obra, entonces el señor Simmons me dijo que empezara a estudiar el papel, dos días antes de empezar la obra, Helga se presento en mi casa y me empezó a decir mil pretextos para que yo renunciara al papel, entonces yo le dije '¿no será por que quieres besar a Arnold?', ella me dijo que estaba loca y le contesté diciéndole los argumentos que tenia que decirme para poder cederle el papel, además todavía me sentía algo deprimida por no continuar mi relación con Arnold, entonces ella me empezó a decir su secreto, me sentí feliz, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ruptura y pensaba 'Helga hace bien en quererlo, de esa manera olvidará nuestra malograda relación', pero fue pasando el tiempo, su secreto pesaba en mi corazón y veía la insistencia de Arnold de querer volver conmigo, algunas veces veía sus ataques de celos, pero no hacía nada para solucionarlos, fue así como poco a poco esa felicidad fue convirtiéndose en enojo y luego en obsesión y celos, me enojaba cuando veía como lo rechazaba y luego pensaba '¿eso es lo quiere Helga?' y entonces tuve una idea, ¿por qué no darle otra oportunidad a Arnold?, esa idea me fue obsesionando, hasta que el señor Simmons se le ocurrió esa idea del 'amigo secreto', pero al ver que no me había tocado ser la amiga secreta de él, decidí investigar cual era la chica le daba a el, así fue como supe que ella era la amiga secreta de Arnold, solo hay una persona en todo el salón que escribe esos poemas y pregunté a todos si sabían quien era la persona que los hacía, fue Stinky quien me lo dijo, pues ella una vez había escrito un poema para un concurso propuesto por el señor Simmons, el cual lo ganó porque Phoebe esa vez hizo trampa y se sintió culpable de eso, dándole el premio a ella, entonces pensé '¿por qué no acreditarme los poemas marcándolos con mis iniciales?', así lo hice hasta que se los entregó de otra forma, después al no saber que hacer, opté por convencer a Brainy para molestarla cuando estuviera junto a Arnold, hasta hoy, la seguí y vi cuando metió el sobre al casillero de el, después de que se alejó, mire a su casillero y me percaté de que se había atorado en la ranura, entonces lo saque y lo llevé a la cita que tenía con Arnold en el parque, entonces se lo mostré y fue cuando el me dijo que si yo conocía a Ruth, me extrañé por la pregunta y le empezaba a reclamar cuando en ese momento se apareció Helga, Arnold se sintió incomodo y optó por irse, después que se alejó, le reclamé porque se había presentado de esa manera y me empezó a decir que era para evitar que me lastimara sentimentalmente, me dijo que si yo quería a Arnold le dijera la verdad sobre esos poemas, ella solo quiere ver feliz a Arnold aunque pierda su amor por el." 

Lila terminó su relato ante una asombrada doctora, después de un momento le dijo a Lila "eso que has dicho es una confesión muy sincera, estoy orgullosa de ti, pero dime ¿Qué te motivó a robar los poemas?"  

Lila quedó pensativa un momento y dijo "creo que la forma como expresa Helga su amor hacia Arnold fue el motivo mas fuerte para robar los poemas, yo no puedo expresar mi amor hacía el de esa manera" 

"¿Qué piensas acerca del consejo que te dio Helga?" 

"creo que es justo lo que pide, y haré lo que ella me dijo, además tiene razón, en las cosas del corazón nadie manda y si ella quiere ver feliz a Arnold a pesar de que lo puede perder, pues es algo muy maduro por parte de ella" 

la doctora sonrió y le dijo "creo que ya podemos dar por terminada la sesión, Lila, eres una niña especial y sana física y mentalmente, el amor es algo que no se puede explicar científicamente, pero es una etapa muy bonita y sobre todo si es correspondido, mañana es un día muy especial, y aunque ustedes aun son chicos, no te sientas mal si la decisión de Arnold no te favorece, aunque alguna vez llegará el verdadero amor y te sentirás segura y feliz, por lo pronto te aconsejo que sigas lo que te dijo Helga y ya veras como te sentirás liberada, bien es todo, y aunque ya terminó la sesión, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, aunque sea para platicar" 

Lila se levantó del diván y con una sonrisa abrazó a la doctora, la doctora le correspondió y luego la encaminó hacia la salida, Lila se despidió y la doctora regreso a su oficina, ya en ella se sentó en su escritorio, tomó el teléfono y marco el número del señor Simmons.   


	11. capitulo 11 El gran día

**Capitulo 11     El gran día**

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y había mucho ajetreo en las calles, las tiendas ya estaban llenas con presentes para el día de San Valentín, pero no todos se encontraban en situación de comprar algún detalle, entre ellos estaba Brainy, estaba muy desconsolado puesto que no había logrado conquistar a Helga, y estaba muy enojado con Lila, ya que ella le había dicho el plan para enamorar a Helga, siempre su obstáculo fue Arnold y pensaba si tenia que ir a su casa a aclarar las cosas, ya no deseaba ser la sombra de Helga y que a cada rato lo golpearan por culpa de el, entonces decidido se dirigió a la casa de huéspedes.

Arnold por su parte se encontraba leyendo el último poema que le había mandado su amiga secreta, recordó entonces lo que le habían dicho la doctora, su abuelo y Gerald, entonces tomó el anuario y el libro rosa y empezó nuevamente a comparar la letra pero sobre una chica especifica, la única que le faltaba del salón, entonces supo lo que tenia que hacer "lo que le dictara mi corazón, pues bien, entonces ya lo tengo decidido" pensó 

Saco de un bote sus ahorros y pensó en comprar el presente para el día de mañana "¡será el gran día! Espero que esté haciendo lo correcto" dijo en voz alta y tomando su chaqueta se dirigió a la puerta.

Helga en su cuarto preparaba el detalle para Arnold y pensaba "no se cuales sean tus pensamientos amor, pero espero que sea correcta tu decisión, aun si pierdo tu amor, lo que mas me importa es que seas feliz" 

Empezó a deprimirse por este pensamiento, pero tomando un respiro profundo dijo para si misma "¡Helga no te deprimas! Mejor piensa en el poema que entregarás mañana a Arnold en persona y ya verás como reaccionará el" 

Y ya mas animada fue a su escritorio, saco su relicario y tomando una hoja rosa empezó a escribir su poema.

A la misma hora, el señor Simmons se disponía a cenar cuando el teléfono sonó "¡Doctora Bliss! ¡Es una agradable sorpresa!" dijo con bastante sinceridad, 

La doctora respondió "señor Simmons, hablo porque, como ya le había dicho, hoy tenía sesión con Arnold y Lila y le diría lo que haríamos para ayudar a Helga" 

"entonces ¿cual es el plan que ha pensado?" 

"el plan es que no nos metamos en este asunto, ellos ya lo han arreglado y creo que mañana veremos un feliz desenlace" 

"no entiendo doctora, entonces, ¿Qué paso con la ayuda que íbamos a proporcionar a Helga?" 

"le contaré que ella ya hizo su parte, así como Arnold y Lila, aunque no puedo contarle nada de lo que paso en las sesiones, le diré que me sorprendió la madurez de los tres, sabiendo que solo tienen entre 9 y 10 años" 

"¿me quiere decir que Arnold ya sabe que es Helga la chica que le escribe los poemas?" 

"Tal vez, eso lo sabremos mañana, a propósito, ¿Qué tiene planeado para San Valentín?".

Lila, por su parte, pensaba en como decirle a Arnold la verdad sobre los poemas, recordaba las palabras de la doctora, diciéndole que siguiera el consejo de Helga, pero tenia el temor de que al decirle al chico sobre esto, se enojara y la rechazara, pero llenándose de valor, tomo el teléfono y marco a la casa de Arnold.

Arnold caminaba por la calle cuando vio venir en dirección suya a Brainy y lo saludo "¿Cómo estas?" 

Pero Brainy no contesto y solo se escuchaba su respiración jadeante 

"¿te sucede algo malo?" 

Brainy le dijo "mañana…es…San Valentín" 

"si y por eso voy al centro comercial a comprar algo especial" 

"¿a…quien?" 

"eso no puedo decírtelo, pero procurare que sea algo del gusto de mi amiga secreta" "¿te…puedo…preguntar…algo?" 

"si Brainy, lo que quieras" 

Brainy jadeaba más rápido y le dijo "¿te…puedo…acompañar?" 

Arnold se sintió confundido por la pregunta "¿era eso lo que querías decirme?" Brainy asintió con la cabeza 

"entonces vamos, ya empieza a hacerse tarde y cerrarán el centro comercial" 

Durante el camino, el chico no dijo nada y pensaba que tal vez juzgo mal a Arnold, 

"¿Cómo podría el fijarse en Helga? Tal vez el presente sea para Lila, pero ¿y si estoy equivocado?" entonces se paró y le dijo a Arnold "¿te… ha… gustado… una… chica… que… nunca… sabe… si… existes?" 

Arnold se detuvo y volteó a Brainy y le dijo "una sola vez, otras veces han jugado con mi corazón y la última fui yo el que tuve el error al rechazar a la chica que le gustaba"  

"tienes… suerte… en el… amor" 

"si, pero mala suerte, pero esta vez no quiero cometer un error de nuevo, ¿Por qué me preguntas?" "porque… estoy… enamorado… de… alguien… que…no… me… hace… caso" 

"¿y que has hecho al respecto?" 

"me… he… conformado… con… solo… seguirla" 

Arnold se quedo pensando y después de unos minutos, le dijo "mañana es San Valentín, porque no le haces a esa chica un bonito regalo, dile que se lo das de todo corazón y espera a ver su reacción" 

Brainy asintió con la cabeza y le dijo "¿crees… que… resultará?" 

"¡Por supuesto! Gerald me ha dicho que este tipo de detalles hace que las chicas se derritan" "entonces… vamos… por el… regalo" 

Arnold vio el reloj y dijo "entonces que sea rápido, falta media hora para que cierren el centro comercial"       

Gerald hablaba con Curly por teléfono "mañana es el gran día" 

"¿ya tienes todo listo para mañana?" pregunto Curly 

"así es, pero hay un pequeño cambio de planes" 

"¿Cuáles? ¿No me estarás engañando?" 

"¡claro que no! Son dos cambios, el primero, ya no tendrás que distraer a Lila y segundo, tendrás que ver a tu princesa en el baile, mañana le mandaré una nota diciéndole que la cita será en el gimnasio a la hora del baile, ¿te parece?" 

Curly lo pensó por un rato y le contesto "¿conseguiste los chocolates y la tarjeta?" 

"seguro, son rellenos como los querías y la tarjeta mas grande que pude encontrar" 

"entonces trato hecho, pero, si ya no quieres que distraiga a Lila, ¿Por qué sigues con esto?" 

"es solo un favor, por haberte distraído de tus asuntos" 

"bien, entonces cuenta con Curly", 

Terminada la conversación,  Gerald solo pensó  riéndose "estos dos van que vuelan a ser la pareja de San Valentín".

"Cuantas noches me he quedado dormida, buscándote en mis sueños y poder reflejarme en tus ojos, tus suaves y rubios cabellos son como campos de trigo en los que quisiera correr y descansar y decirte muy suave al oído un cálido y amoroso te amo" 

Después de escribir estas líneas, Helga fue la ventana y mirando la luna pensó "mañana se decidirá todo, tal vez nunca pueda expresar todo mi amor hacía mi chico adorado, pero si soy su elegida entonces no habrá nada en el mundo que me separe de el" 

Tomo su relicario y besándolo lo dejo en su mesa de noche, "¡bueno Helga! Mañana será el gran día" dijo suspirando 

"¡Helga! Apaga la luz y duérmete" 

"¡ya voy Miriam!" apagó la luz y pensando en Arnold se quedo dormida.

Después de haber acompañado a Brainy por el centro comercial para comprar su presente de San Valentín, se despidieron y Arnold siguió caminado a su casa y pensaba "nunca creí que Brainy pudiera estar enamorado, ¿pero de quien?, ese si es un enigma" 

Llegó a la casa de huéspedes y saludo a Oscar "¡que tal señor Kokoshcka! ¿Cómo va su trabajo en el periódico?" 

"no muy bien Arnold, con lo que me pagan no me alcanza para comprarle algo a Susie para San Valentín" 

"pero usted no necesita comprarle algo a ella, hágale algo de su ingenio, demuéstrele su amor con algo hecho por usted" 

"no tengo el suficiente ingenio para hacerle algo" 

"solo hágale una tarjeta y escríbale un poema o un pensamiento de amor" 

"¿y si te compró los chocolates que traes?" 

Arnold solo hizo un gesto de resignación y se los dio 

"¿Qué mas traes ahí?" pregunto Oscar 

"es el presente para una amiga especial" 

"¿es tu novia?" 

"por el momento solo somos amigos" 

Oscar solo sonrió y guiñándole un ojo le dijo "lo que tu digas Arnold, mañana es el gran día, así que gracias por los chocolates"  

Oscar se metió a su habitación y Arnold suspirando subió a la suya.

Lila marcó el número de Arnold y empezó a escuchar que llamaba el teléfono, pero de inmediato colgó y pensó "esto será mejor resolverlo frente a frente" 

Preparo sus cosas y después se metió a la cama y siguió pensando "lo que voy a decirle será muy importante, así que lo mejor es que me duerma, mañana será el gran día".

Arnold se dirigió al teléfono cuando sonó pero como este ya no volvió a hacerlo le extraño esto y pensó "¿se habrán equivocado de número?" 

Salió de su habitación y pregunto "¡abuelo! ¿Contestaste la llamada?" 

"¡no Arnold!, pensé que lo habías hecho tu" 

"no, entonces ya no sonó" 

"debieron equivocarse de número" 

"esta bien, que descanses" 

Arnold se regreso a su habitación y como ya se sentía cansado se cambió de ropa y se metió a su cama y mirando hacía el tragaluz, observó las estrellas y la luna y pensó "espero haber hecho una buena elección, mañana será el gran día".

Por fin ya era viernes, día de San Valentín, en la casa de huéspedes, la abuela preparaba hot cakes en forma de corazón, el olor de la cocina llegó a la habitación de Arnold, despertándolo antes que su reloj sonara, se levantó y se preparó para ir a la escuela. Al bajar a desayunar Arnold notó que Oscar ya lo estaba haciendo "¿Cómo le fue en la entrega de periódicos señor Kokoschka?" 

"¡Hola Arnold! los entregue muy rápido, tu abuela hizo hot cakes y tengo mucha hambre" 

"¿y su esposa? ¿Ya le dio su regalo de San Valentín?" 

Oscar con el bocado todavía en su boca le dijo "se lo daré cuando despierte" 

"debería entregárselo junto con el desayuno en su cama" 

"tal vez, pero ella se levanta sin hambre" 

"Lo que usted diga señor kokoschka" 

Arnold tomo su desayuno y se dirigió a la escuela con el presente de San Valentín.

Helga, por su parte, se levantó muy animada pensando en Arnold "¡oh mí amado chico gentil! Hoy es el día en que te diré todo lo que tengo guardado en mi corazón desde que tenía tres años, estoy segura que sabes que soy la que he escrito esos poemas" 

En ese momento habló su mamá "¡Helga! No te olvides que tienes que ir a casa del señor Simmons" 

"si mamá, ¡rayos! Se me olvidó que tenia que ir con el" 

Tomo sus cosas, el presente para Arnold y se dirigió a la casa del maestro.

Lila no pudo dormir toda la noche, solo pensaba en las palabras de Helga y en lo que podía decirle a Arnold, "en verdad nunca había estado en una situación así, esto no es como cuando Helga me dijo su secreto, quisiera tener su valor para poder hacerlo" 

Sonó el despertador y se levantó, se preparo para ir a la escuela y pensó "lo haré en cuanto lo vea", 

Tomo sus cosas y salió de su casa.

Gerald  pasó por Phoebe a su casa "¡Gerald! No tenias que venir por mi" 

"pensé que sería algo que te gustaría" 

Saco de su mochila una tortuga de chocolate y se la dio, ella la tomo y le dijo "se supone que eres mi amigo secreto, entonces no seria una sorpresa que lleguemos juntos y después digamos que somos amigos secretos" 

"tienes razón, pero eso no es problema tomaremos juntos el autobús pero nos sentaremos en lugares diferentes" 

"es una buena idea y ¿sabes? Este chocolate esta riquísimo"  

Los chicos rieron y se dirigieron a la parada de autobuses.

Helga llegó a casa del señor Simmons y toco la puerta "¡Helga! Buenos días, te esperaba, pensé que no te darían mi recado" 

"bueno, estoy aquí y ¿para que me necesita?" 

"ayer platique con la doctora Bliss y me dijo que ustedes ya arreglaron su problema" 

"¿arreglado?" 

"si Helga, al parecer Arnold ya sabe quien es la persona que le escribe sus poemas y ella le aconsejó que pensara lo que era adecuado para el, así que dentro de poco sabremos el desenlace de esto" 

Helga se quedó pensando por un momento lo que le había dicho y le preguntó al señor Simmons "¿entonces que hay con la ayuda que me iban a proporcionar usted y al doctora?" 

"la doctora te ayudo ayer y mucho, pero no puede intervenir en la vida de los demás, así que lo que hizo fue orientar a Arnold, ahora todo depende de el, por mi parte, pensaba ayudarte de otra forma, pero la doctora me dijo que eso era interferir en sus vidas, así que opté por seguir su consejo y te diré que me da mucho gusto que expreses tus sentimientos por Arnold, ahora solo nos queda seguir el transcurso de las cosas" 

Helga escucho atenta las palabras del maestro y sintió un poco de tristeza, pero se reconfortó al pensar que tal vez Arnold ya sabía que era ella la que escribió los poemas, en eso el señor Simmons exclamó "¡cielos! Ya es tarde, Helga ¿me podrías ayudar con esos adornos?" 

La chica se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban unos corazones rojos con los nombres de los chicos del grupo, el señor Simmons le explicó "una hora antes de que terminen las clases, haremos la revelación del 'amigo secreto' y cada vez que mencione un nombre, lo intercalare con el de la persona que recibe, así sucesivamente hasta que forme una cadena en forma de corazón, y adentro de este estará la pareja elegida de San Valentín" 

Helga sonrió y dijo "¿no es un poco cursi?" 

"para el amor nada es cursi" 

"Lo que usted diga" 

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Rhonda presumía con Nadine y Sheena acerca de su enamorado secreto "hoy me envió una nota diciéndome que el mejor lugar para conocernos será el baile en el gimnasio y no en Chez Paris, porque cree que seremos la sensación de la noche" 

Nadine le preguntó "¿Dónde te dijo que se verían?" 

"afuera del gimnasio y traerá una caja de chocolates y la tarjeta más grande del día de San Valentín" 

"Rhonda, te envidio, ojalá Eugene fuera así de romántico conmigo" dijo Sheena 

"no tienes porque envidiarme, pues como soy la chica mas popular de la clase es lo que merezco, bueno, ahora vayamos a clase pues pronto va a tocar la campana".

Brainy llegó a la escuela y su objetivo fue ir en busca de Helga, pero en ese momento Lila le hablo "¡Brainy, espera!" 

El chico se detuvo y giró hacia donde estaba ella y le pregunto "¿qué... quieres?" 

"debo decirte algo con respecto a lo de ayer, pero ¿qué llevas ahí?" 

"es... un... regalo... para... Helga" 

"¡no debes dárselo!" 

"¿por... que... no? Arnold...  me...  dijo...  que...  lo...  hiciera" 

Lila quedo impactada por la respuesta del chico "¿el... te dijo que lo hicieras?" 

"si... me... dijo... que... esto... hace... que...las... chicas... se... derritan" 

Lila después de la sorpresa pasó a la alegría y le dijo a Brainy "¡es estupendo lo que vas a hacer! Entonces no me hagas caso de lo que haya dicho hace un momento, ¡te aseguro que con lo que vas a hacer te ganarás el corazón de Helga" 

Entonces lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico se ruborizó y solo dijo tímidamente "gracias" 

Lila se alejó del chico, no cabía del gozo que sentía y pensaba "después de saber esto, ya no hay duda de que Arnold quiere volver conmigo" 

De repente dejó su sonrisa y se dijo a si misma "aunque tal vez el quiera estar conmigo, debo decirle lo de los poemas, ¡cielos! pobre Helga ¿qué haré para consolarla si ocurre en realidad esto".

Helga llegó con el señor Simmons a la escuela, se dirigieron al salón y dejaron los adornos en el escritorio, "bien señor Simmons, voy a mi casillero por mis cosas para la clase" 

"esta bien Helga, gracias por ayudarme, recuerda que hoy podría ser tu día" 

Helga sonrió y salió del salón, caminaba por el pasillo y saco su relicario, mirando la foto de Arnold pensaba cual sería su estrategia para poder hablar con Arnold antes del evento del 'amigo secreto', en eso unos chicos pasaron corriendo por el pasillo empujando a Helga, el movimiento brusco que hizo, provoco que la cadena se rompiera y el relicario saliera volando, chocando con los casilleros y rompiéndose 

"¡fíjense por donde van, par de zopencos!" dijo ella con furia, 

Después empezó a buscar su relicario "¿Dónde habrá caído?" 

Vio restos del vidrio que cubría la foto de Arnold y ella con angustia se preguntó "¿pero… que le paso?" 

Siguió buscando y encontró la foto de su amado totalmente estropeada, tanto que no se distinguía el rostro, entonces tuvo un presentimiento y pensó "¿será esto un aviso?" 

Recogió la foto y la limpió, se le quedo mirando y solo dijo "si es algo malo, aceptaré lo que pase" se dirigió a su casillero y saco sus cosas, después se dirigió al salón.

Phoebe entró al salón y vio a su amiga sentada con la mirada triste dirigida al pizarrón "¡hola Helga! Te noto algo rara ¿te sucede algo?" 

Helga solo suspiro y le dijo "Phoebe, ahora no quiero hablar, solo quisiera estar sola un poco antes de que empiece la clase" 

Phoebe fue a su lugar preocupada por su amiga. Arnold entro en ese momento y vio a Helga y pensó "se ve triste, tal vez le afectó mucho lo que le dije ayer, trataré de hablarle en el almuerzo" pasó frente a ella pensando que tal vez le diría algo pero no hizo ningún movimiento, pensó decirle algo pero en ese momento sonó la campana y comenzaron las clases.

Minutos antes del que tocara la campana para el almuerzo, el señor Simmons les dio el siguiente recado "niños, hoy solo podrán entrar al servicio de la cafetería y almorzarán en las mesas del patio, pues las de la cafetería se las llevarán al gimnasio para el baile de esta noche, ya saben para ahorra dinero" 

En ese momento toco la campana y los chicos empezaron a salir, todavía el maestro les alcanzo a decir "¡niños! Recuerden que una hora antes de que terminen las clases es el intercambio del 'amigo secreto'".

Helga caminaba por el pasillo y pensaba "'como pude haberme distraído y de esa manera perder el relicario, bueno, eso no importa ya, puedo mandar a hacer otro, ahora lo que importa es que debo hablar con mi amor"  ya mas reconfortada se dirigió a la cafetería por su almuerzo.

Arnold y Gerald se sentaron juntos en una mesa y el chico le empezó a platicar a su amigo sobre lo que había pasado en su reunión con la doctora Bliss "Gerald, cuando llegué al consultorio me sentía triste y confundido, no sabía que hacer exactamente, entonces ella me empezó a decir muchas cosas sobre los chicos de mi edad, eso me dio confianza y le platiqué sobre lo que había pasado esta semana" 

"¿acaso te refieres a…?" 

"le conté a la doctora todo sobre los poemas que he recibido, mi cambio de Lila por Helga, mi confusión y error al pensar que Ruth había escrito los poemas, los consejos de mi abuelo y de ti, ella analizó todo lo que le dije y me dijo algo que mi abuelo y tu me habían dicho con anterioridad, que siguiera los dictados de mi corazón" 

"¿entonces ya sabes quien escribió esos poemas?" 

"si, y estoy gratamente sorprendido y te puedo decir que también estoy…" 

En ese momento llegó Lila interrumpiéndolos "¡Hola Arnold! ¡Que tal Gerald" 

Los chicos guardaron silencio y ella continuó "¿podría hablar contigo a solas Arnold?"  

Gerald se incorporó y le dijo a su amigo "te dejo hermano, voy a ver a Phoebe para que me resuelva una duda en matemáticas" 

"esta bien Gerald" 

El chico tomó su charola y se dirigió a la cafetería, Lila se sentó y miró a los ojos de Arnold y pensó "bien, es el momento de la verdad, como quisiera ser como Helga en este instante".  

Helga se encontró con Gerald en la cafeteria "¿qué tal Gerald? ¿No has visto a Arnold?" 

Gerald se sorprendió al encontrase a Helga ahí y preguntarle por Arnold, pensó que no debía encontrarse con el, ya que estaba en ese momento con Lila, entonces le contesto "estuve hace un rato con el, pero me dijo que iría al baño" 

"¡cielos! necesito hablar con el" 

"no te preocupes, mejor porque no vas a almorzar y luego lo buscas" 

"tienes razón, entonces sacaré mi almuerzo e iré al patio"

 "porque no mejor vas al área del jardín y te sientas en una banca, ahí estará mas fresco, además, las mesas del patio están llenas" 

Helga noto un ligero apremio en la respuesta de Gerald, pero no le dio mucha importancia y le dijo "esta bien entonces iré para allá, ah... a propósito, te estaba buscando Phoebe" 

Gerald sonrió y le dijo de forma nerviosa "si... este... iré a buscarla"  

Salió de la cafetería mientras Helga sonreía maliciosamente pensando "creo que estos dos ya empezaron a salir juntos".

Lila empezó a contarle toda la historia a Arnold "Se que lo que te voy a decir va a provocar que te enojes conmigo pero es necesario que lo haga" 

Arnold miró de forma extraña a Lila y le preguntó "¿a que te refieres?" 

"es sobre los poemas que has recibido durante la semana del 'amigo secreto'" 

Lila se sentía muy nerviosa y eso lo notó Arnold y tratando de tranquilizarla le dijo "ten un poco de calma, no sabía de que asunto me ibas a hablar, pero ya que es sobre los poemas, puedes estar tranquila, antes de que me digas algo sobre esto quisiera decirte..." 

"¡espera! Esto necesito decírtelo antes de que tu me digas otra cosa, cuando el señor Simmons realizó el sorteo del 'amigo secreto', quería que me tocaras como 'amigo' pero la suerte decidió otra cosa y me toco Stinky, pero empecé a investigar quien te había tocado y resultó ser Helga, pero ella lo negó, a nadie extraño su comportamiento pues todo el mundo sabe o supone que sabe que te odia" 

Arnold le preguntó sorprendido a Lila "¿ella negó que le había tocado como 'amigo secreto'?" 

"así es, y perdoname por decirte que ella es tu amiga secreta, convenció a Phoebe que dijera que ella era tu 'amiga secreta', pero yo sabía algo de ella que en este momento te voy a decir, ella te ama Arnold y fue la que escribió los poemas que te mandó, yo quería que pensaras que te los había escrito, así que se los robé y le puse mis iniciales" 

Arnold se sintió raro ante lo dicho por Lila y quedo callado por unos minutos, lo que Lila interpretó que el estaba enojado y le dijo "se que estas enojado, pero quería que te dieras cuenta que volviéramos a estar juntos, los poemas de Helga son muy hermosos y yo tenía envidia que ella te los enviara, si por un lado decía que te odiaba y por el otro que te amaba, eso no lo soporté y opté por quitarle sus poemas" 

En ese momento Arnold no sabía que decirle a Lila, ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas y continuo "se que en este momento debes odiarme, lo se, le hice mal a una amiga, la mejor de todas, aunque diga todo el mundo que es lo contrario" 

Arnold le tomo una mano y le dijo "Lila, no estoy enojado contigo, se que fue difícil para ti hacer esto, me gustó mucho tu valentía al decir la verdad sobre lo que hiciste, eso lo admiro mucho, yo por el contrario, a pesar de que siempre he ayudado a los demás en sus problemas, no sabía como afrontar esto, nunca había pensado que estar enamorado de alguien fuera tan problemático, mucho menos cuando recibo este tipo de detalles" 

El le sonrió a Lila quien ya estaba mas tranquila, aunque un poco triste, "Arnold, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase con nosotros seamos muy buenos amigos" 

Arnold entonces le dijo "lo que voy a decirte es algo que las involucraba a las dos, después de tanto pensar y gracias a los consejos que me dieron, pude descubrir quien era la persona que se me declaraba y creo que fue difícil para mi, ya que después de tanto insistir contigo sin llegar a concretar lo nuestro, me di cuenta que en verdad no se iba a lograr, te aseguro que anoche estuve mucho tiempo pensando como decirte esto y la verdad no quiero lastimarte..." 

"de verdad que no lo haces, yo los he lastimado mas a ustedes que tu a mi, lastimé a Helga al robarle los poemas y a ti por rechazarte muchas veces y no darme cuenta de cuanto me apreciabas, se cual es tu decisión y la respeto, como dijo ella, lo mas importante para mi es verte feliz" 

Arnold quedo sorprendido por la respuesta que ella le dio aun cuando no lo dejo terminar y le dijo "¿de verdad eso quieres decir?" 

"si Arnold, aunque me siento triste eso es lo que quiero, además aun hay muchos peces en el mar ¿no crees? Solo quiero decir que me hubiera gustado tener la personalidad sensible de Helga, alguien que nunca seré" 

Se levanto y se dirigió a Arnold y lo abrazo, el quedo sorprendido por un momento y le correspondió el gesto. 

Helga se dirigió al área del jardín  y observó que todas las bancas estaban llenas "¡cielos! ¿Por qué le hice caso a Gerald? Ahora me tendré que ir a las mesas del patio" 

Se regresó por la cafetería y cuando lo hacía pensó "comeré rápido mi hamburguesa y después iré a buscar a Arnold antes que volvamos a clase" 

Salió al patio y comenzó a buscar una mesa, en el momento que lo hacía observo una mesa donde una pareja se abrazaba y al notar quienes eran, por la sorpresa soltó su charola "¡Dios mío! Arnold y... ¡Lila!" exclamó y sintió que su corazón se hacia pedazos 

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?" 

Phoebe y Gerald salían en ese instante de la cafetería y vieron cuando Helga soltó su charola y observaba algo a la distancia, Gerald dirigió la mirada a donde la tenia Helga y exclamó "¡oh no! Arnold esta abrazando a Lila" 

Phoebe se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga "¡Helga! ¿Estas bien?"

Helga la volteó a ver con los ojos inundados en lagrimas y le dijo "¡déjame en paz!" en forma agresiva y corrió hacia el interior del edificio, 

Gerald le dijo a Phoebe "ve a buscarla en lo que yo pongo al tanto a Arnold" 

Phoebe salió a buscar a su amiga mientras Gerald esperaba que terminara Arnold con Lila.

Después de abrazo Arnold le dijo a Lila "me da gusto que volvamos a ser amigos y que  no haya rencores después de lo que paso en esta semana" 

"también a mi, espero que tu relación con ella sea de lo mas feliz" 

"gracias Lila y ¡feliz San Valentín!" 

"lo mismo te deseo Arnold, solo algo mas ¿vas a ir al baile?" 

"si ¿por qué?" 

"les llevaré algo especial" 

"no te molestes" 

"se los voy a dar como una forma de disculparme y de que les vaya bien" 

"esta bien" 

"entonces nos veremos".

Helga siguió corriendo y no paró hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban los depósitos grandes de basura, se sentó atrás de uno de ellos y sacando la estropeada foto de su amor empezó a decir "¡oh Arnold! pensé que al declararme contigo con esos poemas pensé que yo sería la elegida, pero en el corazón no se manda, ahora ya se que preferiste a Lila, ¡y todo por ser una cobarde! Si alguna vez te hubiera dicho todos mis sentimientos en forma directa, en este momento estuviéramos festejando San Valentín, creo que nunca me había sentido tan triste como hoy, ¿por qué no tuve la personalidad de Lila?" 

De repente escuchó un ruido y se incorporó, vio que alguien estaba ahí y le dijo de forma agresiva "¿qué haces aquí?".

En el patio, Arnold se despedía de Lila y cuando recogía su charola se acerco Gerald "¡Que tal Gerald! Pensé que estarías con Phoebe" 

"así fue Arnold" 

"te escucho un poco serio, ¿acaso paso algo entre ustedes dos?" 

"no precisamente, necesito preguntarte esto ¿qué paso con lo de los poemas?" 

"como te dije, ya se quien los escribe" 

"y me ibas a decir quien era la elegida, pero creo que ya vi que es Lila" 

"¿qué? ¡No es ella! Vino a decirme sobre los poemas, ella se quiso apropiar de ellos para que yo creyera que los había escrito y me enamorara de ella" 

Gerald lo veía con mucha seriedad y le pregunto "¿entonces, la elegida es Helga?" 

Arnold muy ruborizado le dijo "así es y comprendo que me mires de esa manera, se que ella siempre me ha molestado y se ha burlado de mi, tu siempre me has aconsejado que no le haga el mas mínimo caso, pero así es el amor" 

"si dices que la amas ¿por qué estabas abrazando a Lila?" 

"ella se estaba disculpando conmigo y como se la acepte, me dijo que aunque no hubiera sido la elegida me felicitaba por la decisión y fue cuando me abrazó" 

Gerald lo tomo por el hombro y le dijo "necesito que te sientes porque quiero decirte algo muy importante" 

"¿sobre que? Me tienes intrigado" 

"en el momento en que Lila te abrazaba, Helga los vio" 

Arnold se quedo sorprendido y le pregunto 

"¿ella vio cuando Lila me estaba abrazando?" 

"así es hermano y creo que si no lo arreglas, ella ahora de verdad si te odiará" 

"entonces debo ir a buscarla" 

"te ayudaré viejo, también Phoebe lo esta haciendo" 

Los chicos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron en busca de Helga.

Phoebe estaba buscando en los pasillos de la escuela y no encontraba a Helga "¡cielos! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Ya busque en los baños y en los salones" 

En eso una voz la saco de sus pensamientos "¡Phoebe!" 

Ella volteó y dijo "¡Gerald! ¡Arnold! No encuentro a Helga por ningún lado" 

"¿se habrá salido de la escuela?" pregunto Arnold 

"no lo creo, a veces cuando quiere estar sola se va al área del jardín" 

"pues que esperamos ¡vamos!" dijo Gerald y salieron del edificio.

Helga a pesar de estar furiosa no podía contener las lágrimas pero aun así enfrentaba a la persona que estaba frente a ella "te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me persigues siempre?" entonces la persona se acerco y le dio un presente, ella pensó aventarlo pero no lo hizo y le preguntó "¿Por qué lo haces?"  

La persona le respondió "porque… te… amo" 

Al escuchar la respuesta Helga se derrumbó y quedo sentada en el piso, entonces levantó la vista y dijo con un nudo en la garganta "gracias Brainy, pero has llegado en un mal momento para decirme eso, debiera rechazarte pero no puedo, tengo un sentimiento de tristeza con el que no puedo luchar" 

Brainy le dio la mano para que ella se incorporara, ella se levanto del suelo y cuando lo hizo, se abrazó de Brainy y soltó toda su tristeza.

Los tres chicos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al área del jardín, Arnold sugirió "vamos a separarnos para encontrarla, Gerald ve a las canchas, Phoebe ve por donde están las bancas, yo iré por donde están los contenedores de basura" 

Los chicos se separaron y empezaron a buscar a Helga, mientras se dirigía hacía los contenedores Arnold pensaba "no debí dejar que Lila me abrazara, pero tampoco la quería lastimar mas de lo que ya lo había hecho al decirle que a la que amo es a…" 

En eso vio la escena, Helga estaba abrazada de Brainy, en sus manos estaba el regalo que el le había ayudado a comprar a Brainy, entonces muy triste pensó "creo que llegué tarde, ella ya eligió al chico que ama y yo he perdido a Helga por tardarme en decidirme" 

Entonces se alejo del lugar sin decir nada.

Helga se aparto de Brainy y le dijo "gracias Brainy por haberme consolado en este momento pero tengo que decirte algo" 

le devolvió el paquete y siguió diciendo "mi corazón pertenece a otro chico y no puedo corresponderte, en realidad eres una muy buena persona y lamento todas las ocasiones en que te he golpeado, pero creo era eso lo que regulaba mis impulsos de decirle al chico cuanto lo amo" Brainy agacho la cabeza, tenia una expresión muy triste y Helga le dijo "no tienes que ponerte así, lamento que lo que tu querías y soñabas no se haya cumplido pero agradezco que siempre me hayas querido" 

Brainy le dijo "comprendo… lo que… me dices… pero… ¿tendré… una… oportunidad… alguna… vez?" 

"tal vez con otras chicas, solo cambia un poco tu aspecto, porque creo que eres un chico guapo" 

La respuesta de Helga hizo sonreír a Brainy quien le dijo "¡gracias…  Helga!" 

"y te prometo que ya no te voy a golpear" 

"ni… yo… a… seguirte" 

Helga le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo ruborizar al chico "ahora vamos al salón, necesito hablar con alguien y muy en serio".

Arnold caminaba muy despacio por el patio y ahí lo alcanzó Gerald "¿Qué paso viejo? Encontraste a Helga?" 

El le respondió "creo que tome demasiado tiempo en decidirme" 

"¿de que? Hablas sobre Helga ¿verdad?" 

"si, la encontré abrazando a Brainy, creo que ella se decidió por el y todo sucedió al verme abrazando a Lila" 

"creo que estas en un error hermano" 

"no Gerald, será mejor que regresemos al salón, ya quiero que termine este día e irme a mi casa" entonces se alejo de su amigo y este pensó "será mejor que me ayude Phoebe, mi amigo se siente destrozado y confundido".

Phoebe vio a Helga que caminaba junto con Brainy "¡Helga! ¿Qué haces?" 

"solo platicando con Brainy, es un buen chico aunque un poco… distraído ¿verdad?" 

El chico solo sonrió y se despidió de ella "nos… vemos… en el… baile… gracias… por… tu… consejo" 

Cuando se hubo marchado Phoebe le preguntó "¿Qué paso con Brainy y contigo?" 

"no me creerás Pheebs, cuando vi que Arnold estaba con Lila, me sentí muy enojada y triste y vine a refugiarme en los contenedores de basura, ahí me desahogué, cuando menos me lo esperaba, Brainy apareció y se me declaró, por supuesto lo desengañe, le dije que el ya había visto a quien amo realmente, el lo aceptó y me dijo que lo comprendía, me preguntó por que siempre todas las chicas lo rechazan y le di unos consejos para cambiar su apariencia y su actitud" 

Phoebe sonrió ante lo contado por Helga, de repente su sonrisa desapareció y Helga le pregunto "¿Qué sucede?" 

"Arnold te esta buscando, le dijimos que lo viste abrazando a Lila, le contamos que te pusiste triste y a la vez furiosa" 

"¿y el que dijo?" 

"solo que te iba a buscar, creo que el te…" 

En ese momento apareció Gerald y le dijo a Helga "Arnold te vio abrazando a Brainy y dijo que había tomado demasiado tiempo en la decisión y justo cuando la había tomado, paso eso" 

"¿Qué hizo después?" pregunto Phoebe 

"esta triste y dijo que cuando terminaran las clases se iría a su casa" 

"tengo que hablar con el" dijo Helga y fue en su busca corriendo había el salón 

"¡espera Helga!" dijo Phoebe, pero ella no la escucho y siguió su camino. 

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Gerald 

"vamos a alcanzarla, ambos están sentidos y si no se controlan pueden echar a perder una relación que ni siquiera ha empezado" 

Los chicos fueron en su busca hacia el salón.

En el salón, Lila vio cuando llego Arnold cabizbajo "¿Qué paso Arnold? ¿No estabas con Helga?" "no pude hablar con ella, pasaron una serie de situaciones que en las que siento que tuve que ver" "explícate porque no te entiendo" 

En ese momento sonó la campana dando por terminado el almuerzo y los chicos empezaron a llegar al salón 

"después te explico" le dijo Arnold y se dirigió a su lugar, 

En ese momento llegaron Helga y Phoebe pero al querer entrar al mismo tiempo se atoraron en la puerta provocando la risa en todo el salón, Phoebe estaba ruborizada pero el carácter de Helga los calló diciendo "¿de que se ríen zopencos?" 

Después se dirigió a su lugar y paso por el de Arnold, el chico la miro pero después bajo la vista y expresó tristeza en su rostro, Helga lo percibió y pensó "cuando empiece lo del 'amigo secreto' le diré mi mas profundo secreto y el poema que le escribí anoche, es mi ultima oportunidad antes que el se decida por completo con Lila".


	12. capitulo 12 La declaración de Helga

**Capitulo 12       La declaración de Helga**

El señor Simmons se dirigió a la clase "niños, falta una hora para que terminen las clases y espero se hayan preparado porque hoy es el día" 

Harold dijo "¡si! Es el día en que los pájaros cantan, los humanos se enamoran y se besan…" "¡cállate barrigón!" dijo Helga, lo que provocó que todos se rieran 

"¡tranquilos! Ahora lo que les voy a pedir es que muevan sus bancas y formen un circulo, vamos a empezar a revelar a nuestra amiga o amigo secreto" dijo el señor Simmons, 

Los chicos empezaron a mover sus bancas.

Arnold se acerco a Gerald y le dijo "en realidad no quiero hacer esto" 

"¿hacer que Arnie?" 

"esto del amigo secreto, creo que Helga esta muy enojada y no creo que ella tenga ganas de estar con Brainy, se ven tan distantes, además no le vi ningún regalo a Helga, esta muy raro" 

"¡tranquilo viejo! Si has observado esto, será mejor que reconsideres lo que vas a hacer" 

"tienes razón, voy a sacar el presente para Helga", 

Del otro lado del salón Lila se dirigió a Helga "¡Hola Helga! Tengo que decirte algo" 

Helga levantó la vista y le dijo "¿Qué quieres Lila? Creo que ya conseguiste lo que querías" 

"te equivocas, consideré lo que me dijiste ayer y tal vez te lleves una grata sorpresa" 

"¿Cuál es el punto?" 

"lo veras en un momento" 

"Lo que tu digas".

El señor Simmons empezó a sacar los papeles donde estaban escritos los nombres de los niños "bien niños, cuando diga el nombre, el o ella se levantará de su lugar y dirá quien es su amigo secreto" 

El maestro metió la mano en el bote y saco el primer papel "Gerald, ¿Quién fue tu amiga secreta?" el chico se levanto y dijo en forma tímida "mi amiga secreta fue Phoebe" 

Hubo aplausos en el salón y Phoebe se levantó sonrojada pero no podía disimular su alegría, Gerald le entrego un regalo que consistió una caja de tortugas de chocolate y un libro de poemas de Emily Dickinson, después ella le dijo al señor Simmons "el es mi amigo secreto" 

"¡muy bien Phoebe! Entonces dale su presente de intercambio" dijo el señor Simmons, 

Ella saco una cajita y se la dio, el la abrió y saco un video de su héroe favorito Pop Dady y el le agradeció con un abrazo a lo que ella le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla, toda la clase exclamo "¡oooooh!" 

Los chicos se sonrojaron y se dirigieron a sus lugares 

"¡tranquilos! Es valido, pues hoy es San Valentín, ahora prosigamos, pues no se continuó con la cadena, el siguiente es Harold" 

El chico estaba distraído y le dijo Helga "¡te hablan obeso!" 

"¿eh? ¿Yo que hice?" 

"nada Harold ¿quien es tu amiga secreta?" pregunto el señor Simmons 

"Es… Lila" 

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a Harold que empezaba a ponerse nervioso y le dijo "eh… te traje este regalo" 

Lila lo tomó y lo abrió "¡pero si aquí no hay nada!" 

"es que tenia hambre, eran unos chocolates" 

"¡cuando no tenias que ser tu!" dijo Helga 

"no te preocupes Harold fue… algo dulce de tu parte" 

Harold se fue a su lugar y ahí respiró mas tranquilo, el señor Simmons le dijo "no te has salvado Harold, tienes tiempo para traerle algo a Lila, bueno, prosigamos, ¿Quién es tu amigo secreto Lila?" 

"es Stinky" 

El chico se levantó y muy feliz dijo "sabía que era la señorita Lila, ella sabe que me gustan las calabazas, me dio una en forma de llavero ¿pueden creer?", 

Los intercambios continuaron hasta que se rompió la cadena y dijo el señor Simmons "bien solo falta una pareja y son Arnold y Helga"  

Rhonda le dijo a Nadine "¿no que ella le iba a dar a Gerald?" 

"Al parecer supo encubrir a quien le iba a dar como amigo secreto".

Arnold pensaba "¡rayos! No se como vaya a reaccionar ella después de todo lo que ha pasado" tomó su regalo para dárselo a Helga, mientras ella muy ruborizada no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando estuviera delante de el "¡no me falles ahora mi torturado corazón!" 

Saco un sobre rosa y un regalo y se levantó y se dirigió hacia el, de repente todo el salón estuvo callado, se sentía que había tensión entre los dos chicos y permanecían a la expectativa de como iría a terminar esto, fue Helga la que tomo la iniciativa, ella se dirigió a Arnold y lo abrazó, el sentimiento que tenia hacia el hizo que sus ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y le dijo al oído "si de verdad me quieres ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?" 

El chico se quedo de una pieza y le dijo también "no lo sabia hasta ayer, pero todavía no se como me siento" 

ella se separo de el y saco la hoja del sobre rosa y leyó el poema "Cuantas noches me he quedado dormida, buscándote en mis sueños y poder reflejarme en tus ojos, tus suaves y rubios cabellos son como campos de trigo en los que quisiera correr y descansar y decirte muy suave al oído un cálido y amoroso te amo" 

Todos los chicos del salón estaban asombrados, frente a ellos y con un poema, Helga se le había declarado a Arnold, el no sabia que hacer, la chica al ver que el no reaccionaba lo tomo como un rechazo y a lagrima viva salió del salón.

Todos los chicos del salón enmudecieron, incluyendo al señor Simmons, la primera en reaccionar fue Lila y salió a buscar a Helga, Arnold no atinaba a hacer algo, pero el señor Simmons le llamó y le dijo "será mejor que vayas a buscar a Helga, tal vez aún no comprenda como te sientes en este momento…" 

En eso sonó la campana dando por terminada las clases y los chicos salieron en silencio, aun había expectación por la declaración de Helga, inclusive Harold no dijo nada. 

Arnold se dirigió a su lugar, ahí se le acercaron Phoebe y Gerald, el chico le dijo "¡Hermano! No pierdas esta oportunidad, la manera como has reaccionado, ella la ha interpretado como que la rechazaste" 

"¿Qué puedo hacer Gerald? Todo esta muy confuso, ¿realmente me quiere?"

Phoebe le dijo un poco molesta "¡ella te ama Arnold!" 

"si Arnie, tienes que ir a buscarla" 

"no lo se…" Phoebe mas molesta aún le dijo "te voy a decir algo que hará que te decidas a buscarla" y escucho por Phoebe todo el secreto de Helga.

Lila halló a Helga dentro del cuarto del conserje, entro y Helga le dijo con la voz quebrada por los sollozos "vienes a burlarte de mi ¿verdad? Eso era la sorpresa que me tenias, el no esperaba mi declaración, ahí frente a todos me humillé, le dije que lo amo y el no reacciono" 

"no Helga, no vine a burlarme, te dije que era sorpresa, en efecto lo fue, no solo para ti, sino también para todo el salón, nadie esperaba que te declararas de esa forma, eres tan intensa y tan sensible que no te importo que estuvieran todos, al contrario de lo que piensas, el te ama, pero el lo que necesita es que le reveles tu interior, aun tiene dudas, pero eso ya depende de ti, créelo" Helga levantó su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Lila y le pregunto "¿en serio? ¿No me engañas?" "¡por supuesto que no! Solo búscalo y dile todo lo que tienes en ese gran corazón" 

Helga más reconfortada le dio un abrazo a Lila y le dijo "¡gracias amiga!" 

Se separo de ella y con una sonrisa radiante fue en busca de su amado, 

Lila pensó "en realidad tu eres mejor amiga que yo, eres la persona que nunca seré".

El señor Simmons se encontraba en la sala de maestros y tenia una conversación telefónica "doctora Bliss, habla el señor Simmons, creo que lo que pensaba de lo que iba a suceder con lo del 'amigo secreto' no resulto como esperaba" 

"¿Cómo que no resultó? ¿Qué paso?" respondió la doctora, 

El señor Simmons le contó todo lo que había acontecido en el salón y cuando terminó de relatar todo, la doctora le respondió "no se preocupe, lo que paso entre Arnold y Helga es lo más natural, cuando se trata de hacer estas cosas, ¿a usted no le sucedió algo parecido? Al principio tuvo miedo, inclusive pensó en el rechazo pero después se dio cuenta que le había sucedido algo maravilloso ¿no cree?" 

"tiene razón, creo que me precipité al sacar estas conclusiones pero, ¿Qué pasará entonces?" 

"lo veremos en el baile ¿o no me invitará?"

En el salón solo estaban Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald, la chica le había contado todo el secreto de Helga, Arnold dijo "no me había dado cuenta de cuanto me amaba, pero ¿y todo lo que paso en la semana? ¿el regalo que le dio Brainy?"

En ese momento una voz atrás de ellos se escucho "yo te puedo decir porque me he comportado así contigo" 

Los tres chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo y se sorprendieron al ver a Helga ahí parada en la entrada del salón, la chica entro y con lagrimas inundando sus ojos le dijo a Arnold "escuche que Phoebe te contó mi mas profundo y oscuro secreto, pero eso no es todo, solo es una pequeña parte de el" 

"¿solo es una parte?" preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, Arnold volteó hacia Phoebe y Gerald y les dijo "creo que será mejor que nos dejen solos" 

Gerald le contestó "¡claro que si viejo!" y tomando de la mano a Phoebe salieron del salón, después de que los chicos salieron, Arnold se dirigió a Helga y tomándola del brazo la invito a sentarse, ya estando los dos sentados frente a frente, Helga comenzó a decirle todo su secreto.

En el patio, un chico caminaba desconsoladamente y se dirigía a su casa, llevaba, a parte de sus libros, un regalo que le fue rechazado por la persona que el pretendía, en eso se le acerco una chica y le dijo "¡hola! Se que fue difícil para ti, pero ya sabías que esa persona ya tiene ocupado su corazón por otra persona" 

El chico se detuvo y la miró, después bajó la mirada y le dijo "creí… que tal… vez… si lo lograría… pero se… que ella… será feliz" 

La chica miró el regalo y le dijo "¿crees que alguien todavía acepte ese regalo que traes?" 

"no… lo se… ¿lo… aceptarías?" 

"solo si me permites que yo te invite al baile" 

La cara del chico se iluminó y le pregunto "¿a… que… hora… paso…por…ti?" 

"¿te parece bien a las 7:30?" 

"esta… bien" 

Le dio el regalo y ella lo abrió y exclamó "¡vaya! Esto es hermoso" 

"si… fue… consejo de… Arnold… a la… hora de… escogerlo" 

"lo llevaré esta noche" 

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió "¡nos vemos en la noche Brainy!" 

"nos… vemos… Lila…y gracias", 

Después de que se alejo la chica, el semblante del chico cambió y se fue más animado a su casa a arreglarse para el baile.

En el salón, Helga comenzó a platicar a Arnold su secreto "la primera vez que te vi fue aquel día lluvioso, yo estaba salpicada de lodo, triste porque en mi casa nadie me hizo caso, hasta la fecha todavía sigo con esta situación, mi papá prefirió estar con Olga que llevarme a la escuela, un carro me salpicó, estaba sucia y mojada, un perro se había llevado mi almuerzo, ya había llegado a la escuela y fue cuando llegaste, me protegiste con tu paraguas, me acuerdo que tu abuelo sonrió ante lo que habías hecho, en ese momento me prendé de ti, supe que tu eras el chico que iba a estar conmigo por el resto de mi vida, el segundo día esperaba que me volvieras a hacer un cumplido a mi moño, este lo porto siempre porque te agrado esa primera vez, pero ese día también te odié porque se burlaron de mí, Harold se había robado mis galletas del almuerzo y tu me diste las tuyas, me sentí dichosa y no me fijé que los otros chicos me estaban mirando, ya estaba enamorada de ti, pero no soporte las burlas y me abalancé sobre Harold y ahí fue donde adquirí mi papel de abusona y mandona, ese día también decidí que mi amor por ti sería secreto, date cuenta Arnold que te he amado desde los tres años, siempre te he idolatrado, he hecho efigies tuyas de goma de mascar y estopa, de otros materiales, pero siempre, siempre fiel a tu imagen, hice poemas como los que te di, te regresé tu gorra, te ayudé a conseguir las botas de nieve en navidad para que el señor Hyunn conociera a su hija, esas botas eran mi sueño pero por ti las sacrifique, me sentí celosa con Ruth y te arruiné tus intentos de conocerla en la feria del queso, lo mismo hice con Lila, no podía soportar que te fijaras en esas niñas tontas, también por eso te he odiado, varias veces estuviste a punto de descubrir mi secreto, cuando te encontraste el libro rosa y querías saber quien los había escrito, lo mismo con el relicario, ahí tenía, y digo tenía porque hoy lo perdí, como estoy a punto de perder tu corazón, una inscripción que declaraba mi amor por ti, lo mismo con el loro que encontraste en  tu habitación, tu habitación…  he estado ahí mas veces de las que tu te imaginas, por el libro, el loro y el relicario, cuando estuve sonámbula y me encontraste con Phoebe en tu escalera de incendios…" 

Arnold en ese momento se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana, Helga pensaba que por decirle eso lo había decepcionado, la obsesión que sentía por el le habría hecho pensar que estaba loca, alguien que ama y a la vez odia era extraño, en eso Arnold volteó a verla con una sonrisa y le dijo "Helga, te comprendo, presentía eso, pero por ocultar tu amor que sientes por mi, te hacía muy agresiva conmigo, pero esto quizá te agrade" 

Se dirigió a su banca y saco el regalo que no le había podido dar en el intercambio, ella lo tomó ansiosa de ver que era lo que contenía, al abrirlo expresó felicidad y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era un relicario, similar al que se había roto, ella saco su foto estropeada y la colocó en el, el se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo "yo te daré otra" 

Entonces la tomo de la  mano y.…

Para terminar el día de San Valentín, se organizó el baile en el gimnasio, Lila fue acompañada de Brainy quien se veía feliz, Arnold y Helga fueron la sorpresa de la noche pero no fueron la pareja de San Valentín, sino Rhonda y Curly, ella al verlo llegar con la tarjeta más grande y una caja de chocolates no lo podía creer y se desmayó, todo mundo lo interpretó que eso fue de alto impacto y que demostraba que le gustaba, fue bochornoso para ella cuando posaron para la foto oficial; Gerald y Phoebe siempre se mostraron discretos y a excepción de sus mejores amigos, los demás no se enteraron de su relación; el señor Simmons invitó a la doctora Bliss al baile y observaron a Arnold y a Helga muy felices y disfrutando de la fiesta, en la opinión de ellos, Arnold y Helga debieron de haber sido la pareja de San Valentín; si pensaban que el señor Simmons y la doctora comenzarían una relación se equivocan, un mes después a el lo nombraron "el maestro del año" y a ella la nombraron directora del centro medico Hillwood y no se volvieron a ver. 

De Arnold y Helga, bueno, ustedes saben que paso con ellos.

**FIN**


End file.
